Change The Fates
by NigmaShady
Summary: Percy is given a chance to change everything as he will be given a new power and with the support of his friends and family whether good or bad. Will he lead everyone to peace or destroy everything in his path?
1. Meeting the Goddesses

**AN: So here's the story I promised to do that is original and different and the thing is that this idea came to me when I had read The Destiny of Perseus Jackson so that story is my inspiration for this. Why will this be different, well how Artemis and Percy meet is totally different and I have never seen it like this.**

 **Also this will probably be a harem as I am just promoting other people to do pairings that are in this story. Now this is the reader's choice, which would you rather have, Percy and the Hunt or Percy with the Goddesses such as Artemis, Hestia, Athena, Demeter and Aphrodite.**

 **I hope that it you guys would choose the goddesses one because the story would be more exciting if I did this... You know what fuck it just tell me what pairing you want this story to have and tell me why if you want me to do Pertemis then why? Perlia? Perzoe? Can be anything, do not doubt my storytelling ways. Just tell me in the reviews what you would like to have and be passionate and creative in the response.  
**

 **I will also say that Percy has the ability to talk to me sometimes and I talk to him. Kind of a fourth wall kind of thing. Also I might have a rant at the end.**

 **So I hope you enjoy and leave a favorite, a follow and a review.**

 _In a void._

A woman who was wearing dark black clothes was weeping as three ladies tried to comfort her, "We will find him."

The woman merely shook her head, "How can you find him, he's gone!? It's my fault! I was too careless and look at what happened."

The woman was still sobbing as her curly black hair was covering her face but you could still see the tears that were still flowing down her face, "How will I explain this? How will I explain to everyone that I lost my son? I'm a terrible mother!"

She then started to cry some more as the three ladies could do nothing so they left her to unleash her sorrow in the void.

 _Back on Earth_

An eight year old Percy was walking through the streets of New York. If you could look closer, you would see the angry look on his face as he was mad. Today was his birthday and here he was walking to the closest bakery.

 _Why should I get my own birthday cake?! I mean it's my birthday at least he would be a bit nice and drop me off with his stinking car but no. He had to throw a beer bottle near my face and then tell me to get it myself and buy him a six pack._

He groaned out loudly and saw a fence nearby as he kicked it, _I hate Gabe, all he ever does is drink, play cards with his friends, lose his money, make me play so that he can win it back. He then insults and hurts me and worst of all he also does the same thing to mom._

He looked at the sky and pondered, _Why did Mom go with him? She said that it would be for my own good but all he ever does is bad stuff._ He then sighed as he remembered his Mom's description of his real father.

 _If Mom says that Dad is so great then why did he leave us. Was I really that bad that he had to leave?_ He then shook his head to get rid of his current thoughts, _Shake it off Percy. Mom says it will get better and I believe her although this is probably the worst birthday yet._

Our favorite demigod was now searching for the bakery but was now lost as he found himself near a playground, _Where is that bakery? I could've sworn it's near here._ He then looked at the sky and couldn't help but smile when he saw it.

Blue somehow made it happy, blue colored food was his favorite and he did enjoy swimming. Actually he did not know why blue was his favorite color but he just felt happy with the color. So he decided to look at the blue sky.

 _I hope that he drinks all of his six pack and then gets so drunk that he sleeps so that me and Mom can celebrate. Then we'll finally be happy even for a night and then who knows maybe our lives could get better._

 _That's actually funny, why am I talking about fate like I'm so sure that my life is going to change right-_ His thoughts were interrupted as he fell down to the ground and landed on his butt. He then looked to see something that held his breath for two reasons.

He saw a girl who was around twelve or thirteen; her auburn hair was gathered back in a ponytail and silver eyes. He held his breath as he could not believe how beautiful this girl was and the other reason was that this girl was now glaring at him.

Shaking his thoughts of, he immediately stood up and went to the girl as he offered to help her stand up, "Are you alright?" He didn't get an answer as the girl did not stop glaring and simply slapped his hand away, "I have no need for your help, boy."

Percy was shocked at what she said. All he did was try to help her get up and he knew it was his fault but why did this girl have such a huge stick up the butt. He then said, "What's with your attitude? I know it's my fault but you didn't have to say it like that."

The girl merely ignored him as she said, "You are the one who hit me thus I merely answered back. You are lucky boy that I am in a good mood." Percy growled a bit as he had enough of this girl's attitude.

"Oh yeah! I can't tell, maybe it's because of your huge stick up your butt." The girl sent a chilling glare at him which caused Percy to cower and immediately apologize for what he said.

"I'm sorry! I was way out of line, I forgot what my mom said about girls. Please, don't hurt me." The girl sighed, "I am not going to hurt you-" With that Percy breathed in a sigh of relief, "-yet." He then immediately cowered as the girl sighed again.

 _He is just the same as every boy I have met._ She then looked at him and noticed his unkept black hair and sea green eyes, _He looks really familiar._ Percy then blinked twice, "Um, why are you looking at me?"

Artemis sneered, "What makes you think I am doing that, boy?!" Percy again whimpered as the auburn haired girl sighed again, "Quit whimpering like a coward, just tell me why you decided to bump into me without looking."

Percy then stopped as he said, "Well I was on my way to get my birthday cake since it's my birthday." The girl's eyebrows were raised at that, "Why are you getting your own cake? Don't you have parents to do that for you?"

The girl saw Percy's face darken at that as she also saw his eyes that were filled with sadness, "I want my parents to be with me but my father left my mother when I was born. My mother got together with a new guy who I hate because he hits me and mom."

Percy didn't see the rage of the girl as she then calmed herself down, _No, I cannot allow him to go to the hunt even though he seems nice and is a bit different. I should be able to offer some help._

The girl then said, "I don't know if I can forgive you boy but consider this a lesson." She then started to walk away, _I can't help you. That will go against my beliefs._ Before she could disappear into the crowd, a hand caught her arm.

She turned around to see Percy as he scratched the back of his head and sheepishly laughed, "We got on the wrong side but my name is Perseus Jackson or you can call me Percy." The girl was trying to figure out what Percy was trying to accomplish but nonetheless sighed, "My name is Artemis."

He then smiled, "Wow, that's a nice name. Um… can you sit next to me?" He unknowingly used the puppy dog look as Artemis was crumbling, _No… must… resist._

She noticed his naivety and innocence and then decided, _I'll do what he says but in the first instance of something shady then I will leave immediately and go back to my Hunters._

"Fine." The two then walked to the playground as they sat on the swings. There were only two so Percy decided to sit on the left while Artemis was on the right. Percy was swinging slowly, "So you're name comes from the Greek myth right?"

Artemis nodded but inside was snickering, _If only he knew that those were real._ He then looked at her, "Why is Artemis like that?" Artemis was confused, "What do you mean?"

He stopped swinging, "You know… what that word… that mom said…is" He then had a light bulb on his head, "Oh yeah, a sexist." A sizable tick was seen on Artemis' head and almost drew her bow but then stopped to remind herself, _He's just a boy. A stupid and naïve boy who doesn't realize that he's talking to a goddess._

She tried to mask her anger in her voice, "Why do you think that?" Percy shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know from what my teacher said in Greek mythology. All I know is that Artemis hates guys with a passion. I mean she killed that guy who accidentally saw her bathe and turned him into a deer and have her hunting dogs tear him apart."

She gained two ticks, _Must… not kill this ignorant boy! He had the gall to say that he must have him._ Percy didn't even see the ticks on her head and decided to continue.

"Another one is that girl who got Zeus' baby. I don't get how she turned her into a bear because she didn't say that she was pregnant. I mean it wasn't her fault that she got a baby in the first place, it's Zeus. I don't know I find it kind of cruel."

Artemis gained several more ticks, _She broke her vow and refused to even tell me about it!_

Percy continued, "Then we have the one where someone insulted her mother. Now that's really bad but to kill her children and you become a monster." Artemis had her right hand on her bow and was about to get it as Percy then decided to look at her.

He was a bit confused as to why she looked angry, "Is there something wrong, Artemis?" She was enraged at this point, Percy had insulted her many times without realizing it, "Is there something wrong? Of course, there is! You have just insulted m-"

She then had to remind herself that she couldn't reveal her true identity as Percy's eyebrows raised up, "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know that you like Artemis." Artemis then instantly gained a smug look as she stood up from the swing, "Of course she is an inspiration for all maidens like myself."

Percy chuckled at that, "No wonder your name is Artemis. Your parents must have thought she was beautiful to call you that." Artemis froze as he had indirectly complimented her and was about to turn him into a furry animal.

She then resisted doing so and just sat back as Percy sighed, "I'm not insulting your favorite goddess but I'm just saying is that not everyone is perfect. I heard that Poseidon's weakness is that he is too loyal, Hades holds too many grudges and Zeus can't keep it in his pants."

Artemis nodded but silently chuckled at the mention of Zeus' weakness as Percy continued, "I think Artemis' weakness is that she is too rash. I mean a simple talk could have prevented her from killing a lot of people or turning them into deers."

Artemis slowly blushed in embarrassment but was a bit confused at how Percy was able to gain so much knowledge, "How are you able to know so much?" Percy then shrugged his shoulders, "My mom would always teach me about Greek mythology so that's why I know a lot."

He then smiled, "It's been really nice talking to you, Artemis. Do you live around here?" Artemis glared at him at that, "What are you trying to say Perseus?"

He smiled, "My name is Percy unless you want me to call me Arty." He then saw her get angry at the mention of that as she growled, "Don't you dare say that name."

He let out a chuckle, "Then just call me Percy and I will call you Artemis." She let out another sigh, "Fine. Why do you want to know _Percy?_ " He gave a smile and said in a sarcastic manner, "See that wasn't so bad."

He then ignored her angry remarks, "It's just that you seem nice and…" He started to twiddle with his fingers as she then got angry, _Is this mortal trying to hit on me? I don't care if-_

"-will you be my friend?" This made her thoughts stop as she looked to see Percy who was shy, "What did you say?" Percy then looked at her, "I asked if you would like to be my friend." Her only response was, "Huh?"

Percy smiled, "I want to be your friend." Artemis then answered, "Why should I be friends with you, boy?"

He scratched his head in annoyance, "There you are with your boy responses. You act as if you are mighty than me."

She then said, "Why not? For all I know you can be a dirty, lying and viscious boy." He then sighed, "Maybe if we become friends, I can change your views on people."

He then smiled as he looked at her, "Maybe you've had some bad experiences with some guys but don't think that every one of us is the same." He then stood up, "I swear I'll change your views, believe that."

She then started chuckling before exploding into laughter as Percy was very confused, "What? Did I say something funny?" She shook her head, "You are different than any boy I have ever met."

She then turned around and started walking away, "I will see you again, Percy." Percy smiled, _At last I have found a friend._ Reality then hit him in the face as he finally remembered, "WHERE AM I SUPPOSED TO FIND THE CAKE!"

Artemis had heard what Percy had just said, _He is an interesting boy and I do feel that our paths will cross again._ She then looked to see her hunters as Artemis smiled, "Let us go girls. It is time to hunt." The girls nodded in response as a girl with volcanic black eyes went to her.

"What thou took you so long, milady?" Artemis then said, "I was preoccupied with Olympus, Zoe." She then turned to the rest of her hunters, "We are asked to rid a lair of empoussa, let's go."

The hunters and Artemis flashed as Percy was now inside a bakery, "Sorry, kid. We got no blue cakes." Percy's face fell from what the baker said but smiled, _At least I made a friend._

 _Time skip (Two months later)_

"This is hard!" Our favorite demigod was apparently gardening as he felt a shrug on his shoulders and turned to see someone he met a month later after he met Artemis. He had made another friend by the name of Sophia.

He saw that her forehead was also had sweat that was dropping down as he looked closer to see that her red-black hair had covered half of her face. Her hair was until her back and he also saw that she was wearing her usual outfit which was a black shirt that read out Panic at the Disco.

She was also wearing blue cargo shorts that showed her impressive legs. Percy knew she was an athlete as she told him that she used to do gymnastics and karate. Well not actually tell, more like write.

Percy was surprised to find out that Sophia was actually mute and couldn't talk but still the two became best of friends. Sophia had shook her head and started to do sign language as Percy shouted, "Hey! I am not whiny."

Percy had also learned sign language so that he could communicate with her. He chuckled at the memory of what happened when Nancy had tried to pick on Sophia, let's just say that she never tried to bother her and Percy again.

Sophia cocked her head to the side and looked at Percy as he scratched the back of his head and sheepishly laughed, "I'm alright. Don't worry about me." He then saw that it was noon by looking at where the sun was, "You go ahead."

She stared at him as he sighed, "I'm almost finished here. Just go, I mean look we are the only two left here in the field." The reason why they were in a field in the first place was because of a field trip and that involved gardening for some reason.

They were now in the outskirts of New York and the rest of the class had retired to go back to shelter and avoid the sun. Percy sighed, _Honestly I wanted to finish this but the teachers are going to be yelling at us again._

Sophia made a groan and started to talk again in sign language ( **AN: She'll be talking by, ''** ), 'Finish quick. We have to still go to the pizza place when we get back.' Percy nodded, "Don't worry."

She had dusted herself off as she ran out of the fields as Percy started to work again. Five minutes later, he had almost called it quits, "I forgot how to plant again." He then fell on his back to the ground, "I wanna quit."

"Why do you want to quit?" He then looked to see a woman in front of him looking at him as he screamed as he backed away and the woman was looking at him. He saw that she wore a bright green dress with a dark cape.

"Who are you?" The woman then said, "Oh, I'm so sorry that I surprised you. I merely wanted to help you." Percy blinked in surprise before breathing a sigh of relief, "Thanks."

He then asked, "Oh, I forgot how did you get here and what's your name." The woman smiled, "Shouldn't you introduce yourself."

He scratched the back of his head and sheepishly laughed, "Where are my manners? My name's Perseus Jackson but you can call me Percy ma'am." She giggled to what he said, "Ok, Percy. My name is Demeter."

He was surprised at that, "Demeter, huh?" He chuckled, "Now you're going to tell me that the Greek gods exist." He continued to laugh as Demeter sweat dropped, _I'm not allowed to say that we exist since he is just a mortal._

She then cleared her throat which caught Percy's attention, "Now aren't we supposed to plant something." Percy then snapped back to reality at that, "Oh yeah. Can you help me Demeter?" She gave a caring smile and nodded.

She then sat down near the ground as Percy decided to sit next to her, "So what do I do with this Demeter?"

She then smiled, "Well Perseus, first I want you to place the seed into the ground." Percy did as he instructed when Demeter had removed a small portion of earth so that Percy could place the seed there.

Demeter had then covered it up with the earth that she had in her hands, "Ok Perseus I want you to water the spot." Percy nodded as he grabbed a nearby pale that was half full of water and then slowly poured it in.

Demeter then raised her hand which made him stop as he looked at her, "So what's next?" Demeter then sat down on the ground, "Now we wait."

Percy groaned as he started to complain, "Why do we have to wait?!" Demeter giggled at Percy as she then said, "Do you expect planting a seed and making a flower would be that easy."

Percy blushed as he was embarrassed and nodded, "Yeah. Because I can't get out of here without showing my teacher that I made a flower and it's for my stupid grades." Demeter couldn't help but look at Percy's expression as she was confused, _He really reminds me of Poseidon._

She then looked to see Percy's annoyed expression as he was looking at the ground, "Work! Come on please make a flower!" She was amused at this and decided to help Percy by channeling some of her power to make the seed grow.

Percy's eyes were filled with joy as he saw something sprout out from the ground as the growing flower was able to bud and show its color. Demeter was shocked at what she saw. There in front of her was probably the most beautiful flower she had seen in her life.

It was a blue-green rose but this one had no thorns and it looked perfect and elegant at the same time. Demeter was still shocked while Percy was celebrating, _How was that able to happen? I just gave it the power to grow. It's so beautiful._

Percy then smiled, "That is so awesome. I thought I was going to be stuck here forever." He then looked at Demeter who snapped from her thoughts as she instead was looking at Percy. "Thanks, Demeter. I think I couldn't have done it without you."

Demeter blushed, _Why am I blushing? He is a mere mortal and a nine year old boy at that. But his smile just melts all my problems away, somehow I want to see that smile forever._

She simply smiled in return, "I must say that I'm impressed Percy that you were able to make a beautiful flower." Percy then picked the flower and placed it on top of Demeter's ear which made her blush furiously, "P- P- Percy what are you doing?"

He smiled, "I just wanted to thank you for helping me today and don't worry about the flower, I can handle my teacher. Also I just wanted to follow what my mom always told me."

Demeter who was still blushing asked, "And what's that Perseus." He smiled as it once again somehow made Demeter blush again, "My mom told me that if you have a flower in your hand and meet a beautiful woman then place the flower on top of her ear."

"Because you're trying to say how beautiful they are." He ended it again with a smile which made her heart beat become even faster as Percy then ran while yelling, "I'll see you again Demeter."

Demeter was left in the field as she unknowingly touched the flower and smiled, _Percy Jackson, huh?_

 _Time skip again! (Two months later)_

Percy felt like celebrating because he had just passed and his hopes were high since Gabe was out of town for the weekend and that meant that he would have so much fun with his mom and Sophia.

"Maybe I'll play what I learned later and show mom and Sophia that I'm awesome." He smiled as he remembered what Sophia had done for him. She introduced him to music and taught him how to use the guitar, piano and drums.

She was honestly surprised that he could learn that fast and even Percy couldn't understand it himself but when it came to coordination, somehow it was just natural. He was also happy to have listened to some of Sophia's favorite bands.

 _What should I play? Maybe Panic… Fall Out… I don't know._ Percy was still walking as something caught his eye. He saw something out of the corner of his eye so he turned his head to the left. He found himself looking at an alleyway.

He didn't know why but he was determined to go in as he tried to search what he was looking for, _Where was that? I thought I saw a small flame and a girl. Why am I even looking for this?_

"Hello." He stopped walking as he heard a caring and small voice. He instantly thought that it was a girl's voice. He turned around and found a beautiful girl that was the same age as him and saw her mousy brown hair and a simple brown dress.

He didn't know why but he felt at home when seeing her smile and warm, cozy red eyes. The girl then giggled, "Is there something I can help you with?" Percy shook his head, "Um… hi. Umm…"

She then said, "Relax." At that Percy felt calm, he didn't know why but just being in this girl's presence and hearing her words made him do the said action.

Percy then sighed, "I saw you and wondered if you are ok." She gave him a warm smile, "I am and thank you but I think that you came here for another reason."

Percy sheepishly laughed and smiled, "Yeah I did. I wanted to know why you were here and why you're alone." She gave another warm smile, "Thank you for caring but do not worry. I'm here because I just want to be here and don't worry my parents live around the corner. I just decided to stay in my favorite spot."

Percy blinked at that, "Favorite spot. What do you mean? You're in an alley-" He then noticed that somehow the alleyway became larger and there was a fire going on in the center and a log next to it as Hestia was poking the coals with a stick.

He rubbed his eyes and blinked thrice to see if he was dreaming as the girl said, "Why don't you sit next to me?" Percy then did that and softly laughed, "Must have been daydreaming that the alleyway was small."

The girl sweat dropped, _Good thing he's very slow in thinking._ He then said, "So this is your favorite spot."

The girl nodded as Percy asked, "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Perseus Jackson or Percy." She then looked into his face and found something was odd, _He looks familiar. He is a good looking demigod but there's something with that messy black hair and sea green eyes._

"Um, are you ok?" This made the girl nod her head and remove her current thoughts, "Yes I am. It's just that you reminded me of someone."

He then proceeded to scratch the back of his head and give a sheepish smile, "Oh, so that's why you were staring at me. I thought it was because I had something on my face."

He stopped his current action and then said, "Anyways, this is your favorite spot?" He saw her give a warm and caring smile, _That smile is really nice to see especially on her face._ Somehow his cheeks fell into a blush as he decided to stop those thoughts.

She then said, "I like tending to the hearth." Percy was confused as he saw her looking at the fire "What's the hearth?" She then turned to look at him, "It's the fire that keeps people warm, cooks their food and most of all gives people hope."

"Somehow I love seeing people's happiness when they use the hearth." Percy nodded, "That's nice. No wonder you like it. You're really nice and I forgot to ask what your name is."

She then said, "You can call me Hestia." Percy found this odd, "As in the goddess of the hearth, Hestia." She was surprised at this, _Did he figure that I was a goddess? How does he know?_ Percy then smiled, "Your parents must have liked that goddess and called you after that."

Hestia sighed, _Good thing he doesn't know that we exist._ She then nodded, "Yes my mother and father found her to be a nice name for her." Percy smiled, "Well you two have something in common. My mom told me that Hestia was the nicest and warmest person to be with and well you're somehow the same for me."

She somehow blushed at this, _Why am I thinking of this? I swore to be a maiden._ She then smiled, "Thank you Percy for saying that."

She then focused and poked the coals with her stick, "But sometimes the hearth is very fragile." Percy was curious, "Why?"

"The hearth is affected by war, sadness and strife within the family. The fires then will lessen and eventually diminish and soon everything will be affected. I'm afraid that something like that will happen."

 _Especially with the conflict that my brothers are engaged in conflict and my hearth is weakening._ "Then I'll help you."

This made her look at Percy in surprise as he was blushing in embarrassment, "I mean I don't want to see you become sad if the thing you like the most is gone so I promise that I will keep the hearth alive and safe so you will never have to worry about it, believe that!"

Percy then became embarrassed at what he said, "I- I'm sorry. I- just said w-what felt like-" He stopped talking when he saw that Hestia was red and trying to hide her face. He then moved to her and went on one knee.

"Hey is everything ok? Did I say something that hurt you?" She quickly shook her head, "N-No I'm ok. But-" She then looked at him and Percy didn't know why but his face almost felt flushed, "So why are you hiding your face."

She was thinking what her answer could be, _Do I tell this mortal that I have this feelings for him?_ He then saw his watch and yelled, "Oh no! I'm late." He then started to run but stopped when he heard Hestia's voice, "Wait."

He looked back and saw Hestia who was standing but still next to the fire. He then noticed that the fire was beating steadily, _Does fire do that? Also why is it now orange._ He then said, "What?"

"Did you mean it?" Percy nodded, "Every word." He then remembered that it was late, "I'll see you again Hestia." Percy then ran away as Hestia started to hold her chest, _That was probably the nicest thing anyone has ever told me._

She didn't even see that her hearth was now a red-orange color and beating at the same tune as her heartbeat.

Percy sighed as he was next to a sleeping Sophia on his bed, _I just realized something, how come every time I meet a girl who has the name of a Greek goddess, I never get to meet them again._

 _Time Skip (Four months later)_

For some odd reason, Percy had found himself in Santa Monica as his mom and Sophia were on a vacation and decided to choose this place. He found himself on the bridge as he somehow was being drawn into the sea.

 _It's like home and I really want to-_ "Percy." He turned around and saw his mom and Sophia standing in front of him, "Is there something wrong dear?"

Sophia then started to talk to him in sign language, 'Yeah. You were staring into the sea.' Percy chuckled, "Don't worry Mom, Sophia. I'm ok I just enjoyed the feel of the sea." Sally then smiled, "Ok, hun, me and Sophia are going to get a hotel room and I'll just text you when we found it and I want you to march on over there."

Percy responded with a nod as he smiled, "See you mom. Take care of Sophia." Sophia giggled as she turned to Sally and used sign language as Sally then started to laugh as Percy asked, "What did she say?"

Sally giggled, "She said that you might be the one who needs taking care of." He then glared and pouted at the mute girl who was currently laughing as she then pulled Sally away as the two waved goodbye to Percy.

Percy then sighed as he looked at the sea again, _Maybe I should-_ His thoughts were stopped when she heard sobbing, _Where's that sobbing coming from?_

For some reason there was less people and he kept quiet in order to hear the sobbing again. He then heard it, _It's coming from under the bridge, how do I get there?_ He then turned around to see people going down the bridge.

 _Oh, right this is the famous Santa Monica pier! I'm so stupid._ Percy then quickly went down and instantly gulped at the sight he saw.

He saw a beautiful blond girl sobbing on the beach and was wearing a white dress and she had golden earrings in her ears. He also noticed her beautiful blond hair and that her tears were running down her face.

He was about to ask her if she was alright but then stopped when the woman started to speak, "Why… why does this have to happen to me?" He decided to let her vent out her frustrations as he looked at the sky, _Why are you making so many confusing words to my view._

' _ **Don't ask Percy. Quiet, she's going to talk.**_ _'_ Percy then looked at the sky, _I still don't trust what you are going to do with my life Nigma._

"I'm supposed to be the damned expert of love. But all I get is people loving me only for my looks. I should have remained faithful to my husband since he just wanted to love me for who I am. I hate my fate! Why can't I have a decent-"

She then stopped and turned around, _Someone's behind me, who is it? How come I didn't feel his presence?_

She then saw Percy who then fell to the ground and immediately said, "I'm sorry for spying on you but you were crying and I just wanted to ask if you were ok."

She blinked and looked closely at the boy, _He looks cute but something about him is making my brain scream._ She then gave a sad smile, "I am thank you for caring."

He then walked closer, "Are you sure?" The woman nodded, "I am and I want to know of the name of my cute savior." Percy blushed in embarrassment, "Perseus Jackson or Percy."

The woman nodded, "You can call me April." Percy smiled, "Nice to meet you, April." April or should I say Aphrodite nodded and was a bit confused, _Something's not right. It seems he's immune to my charm speak. Even if he was a boy he would feel some love or at least my face would have changed but why is it still the same._

"Would you like to sit with me?" Percy nodded and decided to sit next to her as she sighed, "Did you hear everything?"

Percy blushed in embarrassment and quickly nodded as Aphrodite placed an arm across his shoulders, "Aww don't worry. I thought you didn't want to hear about an old lady like me ramble on."

Percy looked surprised, "Um, you aren't that old, you're actually kinda pretty April." Aphrodite smiled, "Why thank you, Percy."

Percy and Aphrodite both looked at the sea as our favorite demigod asked, "What's wrong April?" Aphrodite was surprised at this question but then thought, _Well a boy won't be able to remember all this, might as well release my pent up frustrations_.

"I'm just so sick of it Percy. I mean I'm an expert at love and all I want is to have someone truly love me and not because of my beauty. I mean I got married and back then I thought looks were everything and it took me a long time to figure out what I really wanted."

"It's just that I'm also tired of people thinking that I want to be with everyone but somehow I can't help it. People call me all sorts of names and I'm beginning to see that maybe they are right."

She started to sob again as Percy did not know what to say, _I really want to help her but what can I do?_

' _ **There is one way, Percy.**_ _'_ Percy looked at the sky and silently growled, _You again! What do you want?!_

Percy heard laughing, _'_ _ **Chillax man. Here's what you should tell her.**_ _'_ Percy then starts listening to what I have said and then looks at the sky, _You have something to gain don't you._

' _ **Do you not want to help her?**_ _'_ Percy sighed, _Fine. I'll follow your advice for once. Stupid author._

Percy then went in front of April, "Listen to me April." She looked at him, "You're beautiful that's true but don't let other people call you other things."

"So what if they say stuff about you that you sleep around with everyone and that makes you a bad person, I think that they are just cheap writers who can't write a decent story. So what if they are right, big deal everyone is different to someone else. Also don't worry about not finding the right one yet, who knows maybe he's with you right now or maybe in a few years. Just don't give up hope." ( **AN: Shots fired. I'll explain later.** )

Aphrodite was shocked at what Percy had just said as a faint tinge of red was spread across her cheeks, "Thank you Percy for saying that. I feel much better from what you said," _That was probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me._

Percy smiled, "I'm glad you're ok." He then felt something vibrate in his pocket as he looked to see a message from his mom, "I have to go, my mom is looking for me."

He then started to walk but then something wrapped around his waist as Aphrodite was now hugging him, "Thank you for that, Percy."

She then released his hold as Percy waved goodbye before our favorite demigod left as the love goddess with a new found hope stood up and watched as the sun began to set, _Percy Jackson. Looks like I'll keep an eye on him._

Percy was now on his way to the hotel when something bumped into him, "Hey! Watch where you're going." He then saw that no one was near him and that everyone was far away, _That's weird… What hit me?_

He then found a small brown box that was lying right in front of him. _Who dropped this?_ For some reason, he had the urge to open it. He looked around and people were actually gone from the place which surprised him.

He then got the box and decided to open it and he found a fruit. He saw that it was white and round but it looked like there were waves on it, _What is this fruit? It looks like an apple but what's with its color and look. Why do I want to eat it?_

He then noticed that the fruit was beating and that he just wanted to eat it, _A bite wouldn't hurt._ He decided to take a bite but then noticed that the fruit became smaller and he ate it all in one bite. He then started to convulse as the ground started shaking and then Percy let out a scream.

Sally and Sophia were soon next to him as the mute girl looked concerned, 'What's happening?' Sally did not answer as she was focused on her son who kept on convulsing but then stopped as the ground also stopped shaking.

No one noticed the dark figure who was on the roof of a building and looking at the unconscious Percy as his mom soon got him in her arms and the three ran. The dark figure revealed to be a man who was smiling, _I knew that he would survive the fruit's trial. Soon he will meet all of his brothers and carry out my will._

 _Time Skip (Four months later.)_

School was a major headache for Percy and his only cures came when Sophia would talk to him on recess or before class as the two were in different classes. She was more protective over Percy as she was always worried.

 _She's been like this ever since I ate that fruit but what happened after. My mom found me convulsing while there was a magnitude six earthquake going on. I don't know how my mom or Sophia was able to find me._

 _The doctors said that I only suffered a severe seizure suddenly but they claimed it to be normal. Anyways, enough of that. I have to go to the library; I need to study for the exams._

Percy had ran all the way to the library close to his place as he saw an owl next to the door, _That's weird. What's an owl doing here in the first place?_

He decided to go in and found that it was a small one and that no one was in, "That's weird. The sign said that it was open." He then decided to go in further, "Come on I need to look for a book on something called the Illiad."

He then looked around and noticed that the books were on in their shelves but were not in order, _The first one talks about cooking and then the next is a book on how to play the violin and after that is about Roman civilization._

"What's with this order?" He sighed, "How am I supposed to find Illiad? I need to fill in a goddamn book report tomorrow."

"Maybe I can help?" Percy let out an 'eep!' sound and fell on his butt. "I'm sorry for scaring you but what are you doing here?" He then looked up to see a gorgeous woman with long black hair and gray eyes which you could still see even with her black glasses.

She was wearing a white blouse, a black pencil skirt and black heels. He then saw that she had this aura that she was a wise person.

"Hello, I asked you what you are doing here?" Percy then quickly got back to his feet and said, "Oh, I'm looking for a book called the Illiad." The woman adjusted her glasses.

"Yes, I remember that it is here. What are you going to do with it?" Percy then said, "Well I was looking to borrow it. Can I?"

The woman only responded with a nod, "Follow me." She went to the left as Percy followed while she sighed, _Only four more hours till my daughter comes back, then I can get out of this place. I don't know why I agreed to even do this. There are no people except for this one boy._

 _Speaking of the boy, he really looks familiar and somehow I'm getting the strange urge to punch him in the face._ Her eyes widened, _Could it be?_ She then shook her head, _Nope, it's impossible._

She then stopped and looked up, _If I remember the damn book is actually on the top shelf. I could just become taller but I don't want to risk it. This boy might be a clear sighted if he was able to see my owl._

She grabbed a step ladder and decided to climb it and even she didn't understand the equation which meant ladder plus heels equals bad idea. When she got the book, her momentum did not work for her and she fell.

But instead of falling on the ground something soft was on her back. _What is this? It faintly smells like the sea and-_ She then stood up and saw an unconscious Percy as she realized in an instant what had happened, _Of course Athena, he softened the fall but now he's knocked out. What do I do?_

She then poked him but to no avail Percy was still out cold. _I'll have to wake him up first and bring him somewhere else._ So Athena decided to carry the boy to a nearby table as she didn't expect him to cuddle up to her and whisper, "This is so nice."

She sighed at the boy's innocence as she laid him on the table and decided his fate, _What should I use water, tickling, a good old fashioned hit or…_ "WAKE UP!" He then rose from the table and fell again as he groaned in pain.

Athena smiled, _The original is always the best._ Percy then stood up and said, "Thanks for waking me up, are you ok?" Athena nodded, "Thank you for the help even if I didn't need it."

Athena then gave him the book as Percy's eyes widened in surprise, "Is this-" Athena nodded, "Isn't this the one you've been looking for?"

Percy nodded as his eyes were filled with joy as he jumped and hugged Athena while murmuring, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

The Greek goddess of wisdom smiled at this action as she saw his smile and swore that she almost melted but there was this nagging thought that he looked really familiar.

He then released the hug, "Thank you pretty lady. I have to go now don't worry I will return it." In a black blur, Percy was gone as Athena smiled, "I hope he'll have a good life."

 _Time Skip (Percy's Tenth Birthday)_

There appeared to be a meeting as the twelve gods was in Olympus well since Hades did not like to go. Zeus then stood upon his throne, "The reason why I have called for this meeting is because I have learned something very important."

Athena raised an eyebrow as she did not know this information, "What is it, father?" All the present Olympians were anticipating what the King was going to say as he sighed.

"It appears that my brother, Poseidon, has broken his vow and produced a son." This caused the Olympians to gasp as Poseidon was shaking with anger as he knew what his younger brother was implying.

"His name is Perseus Jackson." This caused Artemis, Demeter, Hestia, Aphrodite and Athena to be shocked as Poseidon then snarled, "So what if I made a son, you made two Zeus."

Zeus ignored his brother, "Nonetheless, he is still a threat and he has to be handled with."

In that instant Poseidon had his trident in one hand as Zeus got his master bolt and in a flash of speed, Poseidon had his trident near Zeus' throat.

Zeus growled, "What is the meaning of this treachery?" Poseidon then yelled, "This isn't treachery _brother._ I will not allow you to harm my son or I will burn your daughter's tree and kill that Roman son of yours."

Zeus' eyes were filled with anger as the rest of the Olympians jumped into action and separated the two as Athena then said, "Killing an innocent demigod is simply unjust father no matter what parent he is. We allowed you for too long and we let you kill Hades' children and that was a mistake."

Zeus' eyes softened as Hera asked, "What did you do?" Zeus sighed, "I had the Minotaur chase after the boy." Poseidon then looked at Artemis, "Artemis, please assemble your Hunt and if possible save his mother and Perseus."

Artemis nodded and disappeared in a flash of light as the gods decided to argue. The man from before was smiling, "It's finally time." He then looked to his right and saw a woman's face on the ground as she sneered, "What are you planning?"

He smiled as the sun gave of a vertical scar on his left eye, "Your demise, love." The woman then laughed, "The boy cannot inherit your powers. If it was you then I would be truly afraid since you _were_ 'the one who would destroy the world'."

He smiled, "Just you wait love, when I'm through with him." The face then disappeared, "He will have the power to obliterate the planet."

 **AN: That is all for this chapter and I hoped you liked it.**

 **About the Aphrodite, look I get it that she's the goddess of sexuality, love and beauty but it doesn't mean that she has to be in most Percy Jackson stories a bad person or instantly a slut. I have friends who are girls who are like that and I don't judge them.**

 **I mean the reason why I believe in writing is that people can change a character's personality and expound it not make it fucking predictable so to all those writers. I call you hella cheap.**

 **Another thing before I go is that if you don't like my writing, that's ok. I write differently than others and that should be respected. Also check out the story that inspired me to do this, The Destiny of Perseus Jackson, it's fucking awesome.**

 **Anyways I will see you all later.**


	2. The Hunt and New Powers

**AN: Here's chapter two of this story. I hope you like it because it will show Percy's power and it's gonna be awesome because I thought it would fit. On the other note for my other story, Kings and Queens, I have decided to take a break because I'm still trying to figure out how I am going to do it since my plans were only for until the arena so I need to think.**

 **Time to answer the reviews:**

 **TianaPrincessOfTheSeas: Who knows?**

 **DarkGamer159: Thanks and I thought you were gonna give a suggestion to the pairing.**

 **HaruXKyouyaXLaxusXLucy4EVER: Thanks and you have a really long name.**

 **Demonick Angel: I like the way you think.**

 **Chelly1122: Can't wait for you to tell me what pairing you want.**

 **Guest: Thanks and also yeah a lot of people have said that they like the new perspective of Aphrodite and I just got it from the Greek Gods by RR.**

 **Guest 52: Actually all the stories that I've made which are Akatsuki no Naruto and Kings and Queens were set up as harems but the Naruto one is strictly NaruTayu while Kings and Queens is currently a Pertemis.**

 **JustLucky05: Thanks and please vote.**

 **CasualGryphon: Thanks for finding it interesting and please vote for which pairing you want.**

 **XGuardian5: I understand but don't think I can accomplish a Percy x Hunters because it's actually easy to do it. Thank you for voting.**

 **Dogbiscuit 1967: Thanks for voting and I'm considering what you said but it would be hard for me to think of Perlia.**

 **So I hope you favourite, follow and give this story a review. It helps me a lot especially with the reviews and enjoy.**

 _ **On the last chapter**_

" **He will obliterate the world."**

 _ **Percy Jackson, huh?**_

 _ **I knew that he would survive the fruit's trial. Soon he will meet all of his brothers and carry out my will.**_

 **And so it continues.**

The adrenaline… the adrenaline that courses through your veins when your life is in danger. Adrenaline goes through your body when you think you are in a life or death situation, a fight or flight.

Adrenaline makes you stronger, faster and makes you achieve impossible things that a normal human couldn't do.

For Percy, this was running away with his mom and Sophia next to him as the three were being chased by the Minotaur. It's hard to believe since earlier he didn't know that Greek myths like this existed and it had to be a bad experience to top it all.

He held his mom's and Sophia's hands, "We have to go to the Park." The two girls nodded as the three kept on running as the beast still had his axe and did not stop running.

Percy only had one thought on his mind, _How am I supposed to protect Mom and Sophia?_ They were able to reach the Park as he saw that the Minotaur was getting closer. He had to push them when he saw that the axe almost hit him.

Sally and the mute girl fell to the ground as the axe passed over their heads. Sally then turned around and saw that her son was in front of her and was staring down at the Minotaur who was also looking at him.

"Percy, run!" Percy slowly shook his head, "Sophia, do me a favour?" Sophia glared at him, "Keep my mom safe and run now!"

Percy then ran away as the Minotaur followed him and Sally tried to stand up but Sophia pushed her down, "What are you doing? He's going to die!" Sophia shook her head.

'I believe in him. But we have to get out of here.' Sophia pulled the reluctant Sally up as they ran away as the mute girl was also shedding tears as she silently prayed, ' _He doesn't deserve this, please don't let him die. I know that you want to see your son again._ ' If only she heard a feminine voice tell her, _I won't let him go again. Thank you for everything, Sophia._

Percy was in turmoil as he didn't even know why he had said that in the first place. He remembered what this monster did to Gabe. Even if he didn't hate the guy, he still didn't deserve to go like that. Percy shook his head at that, _I can't imagine being split in half._

Percy dodged another axe strike as he then decided to climb a tree but the Minotaur quickly grabbed him and threw him as our favourite demigod crashed to a rock. He then coughed out blood as the Minotaur slowly walked towards him.

He tried to see but the pain was too much as he almost blacked out but then images of his mom, Sophia and the five women he had met that had helped him appeared. He then stood up and said, "Come on, give me your best shot, meathead."

He dodged another axe strike as he grabbed a rock and threw it at the Minotaur as it lightly pecked its head but the Minotaur spun around and attempted to slice him but he dodged it. But he got a scratch on his stomach as he did not dodge it entirely.

Percy was also getting really tired as he realized his strength was leaving him, he was getting tired and he was sure that he cracked a rib after being thrown to that rock. The Minotaur roared as he charged as Percy knew that this was it.

He closed his eyes and charged as well but slid through the beast's legs and noticed there was a gold knife next to him. Without thinking, he got the knife and stood up as he dodged another strike as he rolled out of the way.

He noticed that the Minotaur's head was low so he drove the knife to the beast's temple as it disappeared into gold dust. He dropped the knife and kneeled down, _I did that. I… killed… it. Oh god! Am I a monster?_

 _But I have to look for Mom and-_ He then stopped as he heard a familiar roar and saw another Minotaur as his face paled, _Why is there another one?_ He saw that this Minotaur was different as he had a huge ass broadsword.

 _Can't I catch a break?!_ The Minotaur then lunged at Percy as he narrowly got stabbed but thankfully jumped to the right to avoid the blade. The beast didn't stop his assault as it continuously tried to hack, pierce and decapitate Percy.

He could only do so much and then his legs wobbled as the Minotaur decided to hit Percy with the blunt part of the sword. Percy was sent flying until he crashed onto a rock wall. He then fell to the ground as he knew that this was really it.

 _I'm so sorry Mom, Sophia. I just hope that you were able to get away._ He then saw that the Minotaur was closing in as he tried to stand up but pain made him fall back.

 _I want to protect the people I love and I don't want to die!_ Suddenly he felt power coursing through his body as it started beating in a steady rhythm as he then heard a voice call out to him, _**Are you giving up boy?**_

He then growled, _Who is this?_ The voice sighed, _**My name is not important. What is, is that you have to listen to me.**_ Percy then sighed, _Why should I listen to you? Why are we even talking in the middle of a fight? I don't even know what me or the Minotaur is doing._

The voice groaned, _**Then you don't know the rules of anime.**_ Percy was about to ask but then the voice interrupted him, _**Don't ask about it, do you want to live?**_ In that moment Percy saw the similar images flash to his head as he said, _Yes._

 _ **I want you to use all of your strength and punch the Minotaur.**_ Percy's eyes widened in shock, _Are you kidding me? I'll die-_ The voice stopped him again, _**Just do it or you'll never be able to see your mother and your friend.**_

Percy then stood up as he screamed in pain and cocked back his fist as his vision was starting to darken. He couldn't see if the Minotaur was right in front of him.

He decided to run and before he could fall, he punched the air and he felt like he hit something, _Did I hit it-_

He then fell to the ground but before falling into unconsciousness, he felt someone was behind him and that he hit something hard but somehow felt no pain in his hand. He then graced unconsciousness as Sophia had caught him and smiled, _'If you can hear this, your son has done well. But I fear I won't be here for long to be with him.'_

Sophia then carried him bridal style into the group of girls who had their silver parkas and bows as they glared at the unconscious boy despite seeing what he did as Artemis had said, "I will have Apollo heal the boy."

The auburn haired goddess looked to a shaken Sally, "I will set up a tent for you and Sophia or would you want to be with your son."

Sally then said, "Can I be with my boy?" The goddess of the hunt looked at Sally as she kind of reminded her of her own mother.

Artemis nodded as she then turned to her hunters, "We camp here."

The girls instantly set up their tents as Artemis couldn't believe what had just happened and didn't even notice the two figures behind her. She then instinctively looked back and saw Athena and Hestia.

Hestia then asked, "What happened? Everyone felt that a strong power happen in this park and we had managed to convince Zeus to investigate instead of blasting it."

Artemis was surprised as she hadn't expected even Percy's power to be felt even on Olympus as she sighed, "The power came from Perseus."

The two goddesses were dumbfounded as Athena asked, "How is that possible sister? Perseus is supposed to be a mortal."

Artemis then said, "Well this is what happened…"

 _Flashback_

Artemis had flashed away from Olympus and was now on the ground floor of the Empire State Building as her hunt was in front of her. Zoe then approached her, "How was the meeting in Olympus?"

Artemis sighed, "Troubling but we have a hunt and our target is a boy." She saw her hunt perk up at that and sadistically smile as she knew that all of them were literally dying to torture, maim or kill a man or even a boy who they thought was guilty.

 _Maybe I should have said that innocent boys should not be killed for mere pleasure._ Artemis then shook her head to answer her hunters, "We are to save this boy."

A collective groan was heard from the hunters as one stepped up, "Milady, what are we supposed to do with this boy?"

Artemis' attention turned to her second senior hunter, "Well Phoebe, we are to save him from imminent death as Father sent the Minotaur to kill him."

Another hunter went forward, "Why does Zeus have to go through all the trouble for one boy?" Artemis sighed as she wondered if she should tell the hunt how important Perseus is for Olympus, _Or for you._

She swatted away her inner thoughts, "He is a forbidden child but nonetheless if we let the boy die then we will incur Poseidon's wrath." It took a while for the girls to get it but they all knew that they didn't want to piss of the sea god as he did not make any empty threats.

Artemis then shouted, "Hunters, it's time to get our prey." They all nodded as the entire Hunt raced to where they thought Percy was but were stopped by Hermes.

The messenger god then said, "The boy is in Central Park, hurry. He doesn't have long as the Minotaur is currently chasing after him." They didn't need to say anything as in a few minutes, they were in the entrance of Central Park.

They were about to go in but Sally had suddenly appeared and begged, "Please save my son." They then saw Sophia come as she breathed and Artemis looked at the girl, _She looks familiar as well._

Artemis then asked, "Where is he?" The goddess looked at Sophia as she started to talk in sign language but was interrupted by Atlanta.

"What is she trying to do?" The mute girl glared at the hunter as Zoe explained, "Can't you see that she is mute."

Artemis ignored her hunters' discussion as she asked again and Sophia answered, 'He's ahead. Please save him, he's all alone and I don't think he knows what he's into. He sacrificed himself to save us.'

Artemis was shocked that a ten year old boy would willingly sacrifice himself just so that his mom and friend could get away. She motioned her hunters to go forward as they did and drew their bows.

She was about to join her hunters but Sophia walked in front of her, 'Can we-' She also pointed at Sally, '-join you to see him.'

Artemis questioned this, "Why?" She then saw the girl's smile, 'Because I believe that he will win.' She was surprised at the girl's amount of faith for the son of Poseidon.

She sighed instead, "Fine, but don't get yourselves killed." They followed the goddess but soon stopped when her hunters were arguing and standing in one spot so she yelled.

"What is the meaning of this?" The hunters looked at her as Zoe had bowed apologetically at her.

"We don't understand Milady but there seems to be a barrier and we can't seem to move from it." Artemis then got past them but was sent back as she touched the invisible war. She then drew her biw and fired an arrow as it revealed an orange barrier.

This barrier covered the part where the Hunt was and where Percy was. Artemis couldn't do anything but watch the boy she met a year ago die. She sighed, _Well the good die young._

She then noticed that Sally and Sophia tried to go in as well but were denied so all of them were forced to see Percy struggle against the Minotaur.

She knew that most of the girls in the Hunt enjoyed seeing the boy struggle against the beast even if it would incur Poseidon's wrath. So she decided to watch the fight and was impressed by the boy's determination but she could easily see that he was an amateur.

He left himself too open but what he lacked in his combat skill was made up for his speed and she looked back to some of her hunters and saw that some of them were wishing that the boy would die a horrible death.

She was surprised to see the boy slide under the charging Minotaur's legs and deliver the killing blow to the Minotaur as Phoebe smirked, "Lucky hit."

Artemis sighed as she walked forward but was surprised when the orange barrier had somehow not been destroyed as her lieutenant said, "What's happening?" She didn't even know herself as she assumed that once the fight was over then the barrier would be gone.

Atlanta then gasped and pointed as they all saw another Minotaur as Artemis' eyes widened in shock, _That's not possible._ She saw the Minotaur charge and attacked Percy as he dodged again but the goddess knew that he was on his last legs.

She then heard the waves were getting stronger and paled, _Olympus must be watching._ She then looked to her hunters.

"Just use everything you think can tear this barrier down, if not then we will have hydrophobia." The girls tried using Greek fire, their hunting knives and their bows but nothing happened. Suddenly a lightning bolt hit the barrier but it had no effect.

She then saw Percy crash to a rock wall and suddenly the waves stopped, _What's happening up there?_ She then talked to Apollo, _What's happening?_ Apollo then said, _We can't see anything so Father sent Athena and Hestia to your location._

This troubled Artemis as who would have had the power to do this. It needed to be a powerful being to block Olympus' view and not even have Zeus' master bolt make a scratch on the barrier. _No it's impossible._

She had thought the worst as she guessed that maybe the Titans were involved and that meant Kronos. Something surprised her and that was when Percy decided to run towards the Minotaur and cocked back his fist.

Zoe shook her head, "What's the boy doing? He's doing a death wish." They all saw Percy hit the air but were shocked to see that the force of the punch was able to destroy the barrier. _What the-_

The goddesses' curse was interrupted when she saw that Percy had hit the air and it cracked, _He just hit the air._ She saw him fall as the hunters braced as the shockwave that followed almost made them fly and caused the earth to shake.

She then saw that the Minotaur was without its upper body and saw Sophia instantly run for Percy.

 _Flashback end_

Athena and Hestia were still shocked at Artemis' description as they saw Apollo arrive as the sun god then asked, "So where is he?"

Artemis pointed to a tent as Apollo immediately flashed away and the goddess of the hunt looked at her two fellow goddesses. "So what am I going to do?"

Athena sighed, "Well if we tell the truth then Zeus will automatically kill the boy and this would cause Zeus and Poseidon to fight and we can't have that." Hestia agreed by nodding as she said.

"We could also do this, keep Percy a secret and have him under your protection." Artemis glared at this and yelled.

"There is no way I am having a _boy_ in the Hunt." Athena sighed as Hestia gave a caring smile.

"I know this is hard for you my dear niece that you think this might be another Orion but this could also be an opportunity to make him the only man who is not like all the rest. Also I predict that he will change the world."

Artemis sighed as she tried to think of it, _Do I save the boy or do I kill him?_ She was in deep thought but then an image of him and his promise to her. This made her grit her teeth as she said, "Fine the boy will be a part of the hunt but what do we say in Olympus."

Hestia gave out another smile, "Do not worry for I will tell my brothers of what happened." They all heard thunder rumble and knew that Zeus demanded there will be another meeting.

Apollo then flashed in front of them, "I fixed the boy and boy was he on death's doors. I might ask who is the hot girl next to him." Artemis then growled at that.

"Don't you dare look at her, she isn't even of age and you're already looking at her for another one night stand." Apollo shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk. I know I'm not a pedo, Arty-" He then saw Artemis' glare as he snickered, "-what I'm saying is that she could be useful for your hunt plus I can't explain it."

Athena then said, "What do you mean?" Apollo scratched his head and tried to think.

"Hmm, It's really hard to say what she was. At first I thought she was human but it looks like she has this other power inside her. She's not immortal, demigod, demititan. Honestly I don't even know how she's alive."

Athena was curious, "Perhaps I should research later but I'm afraid Father is growing impatient." She then flashed them all back to the throne room as Poseidon was the first one to speak.

"How is my son?" Hestia then stepped up as she somehow made Zeus and Poseidon calm down as Artemis smiled, _She has that effect on everyone._

"First thing I will say is that your son is alive and well, Poseidon." At this they heard him breathe a sigh of relief and then noticed that the seas had calmed down.

"But he did sustain injuries due to the Minotaur-" They then saw his eyes that were filled with anger as he did not let give her time to explain everything.

"How?! I thought that Artemis' hunters had arrived on the scene. Did you simply watch my son be almost killed. I swear on-" He never finished his sentence when fire erupted near his arm as he looked to see a pissed off Hestia.

"Don't interrupt me brother." Her grave tone made Poseidon calm down as she exhaled and then switched back to her caring personality which made the other gods sweat drop.

"The reason why Artemis and her hunters couldn't get to Percy is that he was trapped in an unbreakable barrier that even withstood Zeus' master bolt." The gods were surprised at that as Athena decided to step in.

"We have no idea how this was made but all we know that the certain goal was to prohibit us from saving Kelp Head's son. The barrier was destroyed when Percy killed the Minotaur."

The gods digested the new information as Poseidon felt a little proud that his son was able to defeat such a foe at a young age as Hermes said, "Then what was that huge power that became an earthquake that could even be felt here."

Artemis then said, "That was the aftereffect of the barrier being destroyed." The other Olympians started talking to one another as Zeus then stood up from his throne.

"I have decided that Athena shall find whoever did the barrier that was mentioned. This thing or group involved could pose a threat to Olympus. Next, the son of Poseidon-" Zeus stopped as he saw that Poseidon was glaring at him.

The king of the Gods sighed, "We shall not harm him but I entrust my daughter, Artemis, to keep him in line." Artemis nodded as Zeus then said, "Meeting dismissed." He then disappeared in a bolt of lightning as Demeter and Aphrodite approached the three goddesses.

Demeter and Aphrodite both said, "Is he alright?" The three were curious as to why they knew about Percy as Artemis asked.

"What is he to you?" The three noticed the blushes that stained the two's faces as they both said how they met him. Hestia then told all of them how she met Percy as they all noticed her blush.

Aphrodite then said, "Wait, did he really fall for a boy?" Athena and Artemis laughed at the looks of realization from Demeter, Hestia and the love goddess herself.

Artemis then said, "I have to get back to the Hunt." She then flashed away and arrived at the camp. As soon as she arrived, Zoe asked.

"Milady, thou shalt we do with our guests and thy _boy._ " Artemis sighed as she noticed that Sophia was outside the tent as she looked back to her lieutenant and best friend.

"Apparently the boy needs to be watched as for his mother, I will personally ask one of the goddesses to help her. For now I wish for you to join me." Zoe nodded and the two headed towards where Percy was.

They approached Sophia who looked up at them as Artemis thought, _Maybe I can ask her to join the hunt._

The goddess then asked, "Is the boy awake?" Sophia shook her head and stood up as she looked at both of them.

'Thank you for your kindness, Lady Artemis.' They were shocked as Zoe asked, "Thou a clear sighted mortal." Sophia shook her head and started to speak again.

'I am a demigod and no I do not know who my godly parent is. May I ask you a favour?' Artemis nodded, "If it's within my power to do so."

Sophia smiled, 'I wish for you two to not be so biased on Percy. Honestly he has lived a life similar to yours in terms of being abused by men. He has also been raised well to respect women by his mother although he is a bit _dense_ most of the time. Just don't kill him instantly if he does something stupid.'

Artemis then nodded, "Ok but in return you have to join the Hunt." Sophia nodded as Zoe smiled.

"Welcome to the hunt, sister." Sophia returned a smile as she looked at Artemis, 'I would like for you to see what I can do against one of your hunters and-'

She then made a chilling glare at Zoe who took a step back, 'If you decide to hurt Percy then by all means I will make sure your life will be a living hell, daughter of Atlas.'

Zoe and Artemis were shocked to see this kind of attitude from the gentle, generous mute girl as Zoe was more shocked to know who she really was.

She then asked, "How do you know?" Sophia shook her head and made an apologetic smile, 'I am sorry for I cannot reveal who I truly am because I swore on the Styx and will only be revealed when I'm near death.'

Sophia had opened the tent as it revealed Sally who was still on her son's bedside as she noticed the two come in. She then bowed at Artemis, "Lady Artemis." Artemis then told her to get up as she glanced at Percy.

"Has he shown signs of waking up?" Sally shook her head but then they heard a groan of pain and saw Percy sit up as he looked around.

The first thing he saw was his mom, "Mo-" He was never able to finish as Sally tackled her son into a hug as he groaned in pain.

Sally then released her hold as she apologized, "Oh, Perseus, I'm so-" She was stopped when Percy raised a silencing hand at her.

"It's ok Mom. I'm glad that you're alright but where's Sophia." He was answered when the mute girl playfully smacked the back of his head which made him glare at her.

"Glad to see you're alright." Sophia smiled as he then turned to see Artemis and started blinking before launching himself off the bed and hugged the goddess as this caused all the women to be shocked.

"I missed you so much Artemis. Where have you been?" He then heard something and saw Zoe who drew her bow and was about to launch an arrow but Sophia lowered Zoe's bow.

She then glared at him as Zoe looked at Artemis as the goddess responded by shaking her head. Artemis then turned her attention to Percy as she made him release his hold, "Percy, I need you to sit on the bed as I will explain."

Percy did as he was told as Zoe then asked, "How do thou know thine mistress?" Percy merely blinked at the volcanic black eyed girl's statement.

"That's awesome; you talk like you're from the old times." This shocked Zoe as usually people would rather make fun of her as it wasn't her fault. She just didn't like the English language most especially the new one.

Artemis then said, "Percy I will first tell you that the reason I haven't seen you is because I was busy with a lot of stuff. Now, remember your Greek mythology." Percy nodded as the goddess continued.

"Well the myths are real." There was silence as Percy then began to laugh but then he looked at all of their serious faces.

"You're not joking." Artemis shook her head as Percy then was snatched back to reality as he then groaned.

"So that means that you're the Goddess of the Hunt and the Moon who hates men." Artemis nodded as Percy paled as he remembered what he said.

Artemis then smirked, "Do you still want to continue your promise?" Percy made a weak smile as he nodded and then sighed.

"So that also means that the ones who I thought had Greek goddesses names are also goddesses." Artemis simply nodded while Sophia was shocked.

'I didn't know you could think Percy.' He just simply glared at his best friend before letting it go as he looked back at Artemis.

"And the Minotaur was real." Artemis nodded as Zoe was about to ask but then Percy got to her first.

"Can I guess that the girl beside you Artemis is one of your hunters?" Artemis nodded, "This is my lieutenant, Zoe Nightshade."

Percy looked closer and somehow felt entranced at what he was seeing. She looked like she was thirteen to fourteen but what was made him stare was her volcanic black eyes and hair. He had to admit that the girl was beautiful.

Percy then snapped out of his trance for the fear of losing his nether regions, "Nice to see you." She just glared at him and muttered something that was along the lines of her hatred for boys.

He then looked at Artemis, "Well I'm glad to see that your teaching has made it to every heart and mind of any young girl but I promised that I would change that."

Artemis merely smiled, "Words are merely words." Suddenly Athena and Hestia arrived and Percy was hit with a sudden sense of nostalgia as he stood up and hugged the goddess of the hearth.

"It's so nice to see you again, Hestia." Hestia merely gave the demigod a warm smile, "It is also nice to see you Percy."

He then also smiled at Athena who gave one back as Artemis then cleared her throat, "If you'll excuse me then I have to introduce our new sister to the Hunt." Percy was about to ask who but then saw the nervous face of his best friend.

He knew that Sophia had said yes to an offer as he merely smiled and mouthed, 'I will see you again.' Sophia nodded, 'Do not worry. You are going to be with me.'

Percy was confused as Artemis then said, "Percy, I must tell you that you are a demigod." Percy was shocked as he then asked.

"Then you mean to tell me that my dad is a god." Artemis nodded as Hestia then said, "Not just any god but my brother, Poseidon."

Those words hit Percy like being hit by a steamroller as he was dumbfounded as he looked at his mom who nodded, "I loved your father but when you were born, I knew of the dangers so I did my best so that you would remain unnoticed by the others."

Percy was still shocked that he himself would be a part of this world that he thought was just some fairy tale. He looked at Artemis, "What do I do now?"

Artemis answered, "Under strict orders, the Hunt will keep a watch on you so sadly you will have to join the Hunt." He noticed Zoe's eyes flash with rage as he instantly knew that he was screwed.

Percy sighed, "I don't have a choice, do I?" Artemis shook her head as Hestia felt sad as Percy looked like he had no hope of surviving.

"What about my mom?" Hestia placed a hand on Percy's shoulders, "Don't worry about her for she will be under my protection and I'll be sure to keep her safe."

With that Hestia, Athena and Sally disappeared in a flash of flames as Artemis turned to Sophia, "Now I think it would be-"

Sophia shook her head, 'There is no need for the oath milady. I already agree to the terms.' Artemis nodded and Sophia started to glow silver as her clothes were then replaced with a silver parka and she had a bow on her back.

She then bowed, 'It is an honour to join the Hunt.' Artemis and Zoe then left the tent as the only ones remaining were Percy and Sophia.

Percy then looked at Sophia, "Why?" Sophia made a smile, 'I have to protect my best friend from the man hating pubescent girls.'

Percy chuckled as Sophia was leaving but was stopped when Percy grabbed her arm, "Are you like me?"

Sophia simply shook her head, 'I will tell you the truth someday about me and you but for now just trust me that I will be there for you.'

Percy sighed, "I can never get anything out of you, can't I?" Sophia shook her head, 'Come on I have to show Lady Artemis that I'm ready to be a part of the Hunt.'

Sophia and Percy both left the tent together as they were greeted with the sight of seeing Artemis and the entire Hunt as the girls instantly glared at Percy. Percy in retaliation was very intimidated as Artemis then walked forward.

"We have a new sister in Sophia and the Hunt has a permanent mission. We are to watch the Son of Poseidon." There were jeers in response to their new mission but they smiled when they heard about having a new sister.

Artemis then asked, "So Sophia who would you want to fight?" Sophia then looked at the Hunt and pointed at Zoe, Phoebe and Atlanta. Artemis nodded as she looked back at the three as they nodded.

"Well-" Sophia stopped her and said, 'I want to fight them at once.' This shocked the hunt including Artemis as Percy decided to laugh.

"Lady Artemis, I think you should grant her this wish." Artemis was still shocked until Percy's statement brought her back and nodded.

"Zoe, Atlanta, Phoebe. You three will fight Sophia together." The three hunters were about to complain but decided not to as Sophia turned around and looked at her best friend, 'Can you get my equipment?'

Percy looked horrified but then shook it off, "You're gonna use that here?!" Sophia nodded as Percy grumbled a, "Fine.", as he then went back inside the tent. The mute girl noticed that the Hunt was not anymore near them as Sophia sighed, ' _I wonder if I will cause Lady Artemis to have a heart attack._ '

Sophia then closed her eyes, ' _May I use it?_ ' The same feminine voice said, _If that is what you think you should do? Just remember to control yourself or do you want my son to reign you in._

Her cheeks felt heated, ' _Thank you for your kindness._ ' Percy then emerged from the tent with a duffel bag and gave it to Sophia, "Actually I just realized. Why didn't you use your powers against the Minotaur?"

Sophia smiled, 'Did you want New York to be destroyed?'

The entire Hunt was waiting for Sophia to arrive and they got their answer when she appeared with Percy to her left.

The Hunt was shocked to see the girl's change of clothes. Sophia now had her red-black hair tied into a ponytail but was still onto her back. She was now wearing a pair of black pants and gloves, with a white form-fitting shirt underneath.

Over this she was wearing a purple, high collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half. Around her waist was a simple, light-purple obi and belt. Strapped to her back was a wide fan that had a long handle with bandages wrapped around the base. The fan had a black border with it and a chain now appeared in her sleeve.

Artemis was about to question but Percy said, "Don't worry about this change, Lady Artemis. Sophia just likes to change with this when she wants to fight with someone she thinks is strong."

Artemis was about to speak but Sophia interrupted with her, 'I think we should get this fight started.' The goddess only sighed as Zoe, Phoebe and Atlanta stepped up as Percy then said, "Remember don't get too overboard."

Sophia answered with a soft slap to the back of his head, 'You're not my dad.' She then stepped forward as Percy sat down next to the Hunters as they growled at him but he didn't pay any attention to them.

That changed when he felt something tug his shirt. He looked to his right and saw a small girl who looked like she was nine. She had shoulder length black hair and saw that she had gray eyes like Athena.

He smiled at her, "Hi my name's Percy, what's yours?" Most of the girls decided to ignore him and look at the upcoming battle as the current blonde girl next to him smiled widely, "My name's Winona and I'm a daughter of Athena."

He nodded as she then asked, "I want to know something." Percy nodded as Winona continued, "What did you mean when you told Sophia not to go overboard?"

Percy smiled, "Well Sophia is really strong and when she enjoys the fight… things get destroyed." Winona couldn't believe what Percy had just said since she knew that Sophia was facing three of the strongest hunters.

"Is she that strong?" Percy nodded as he gave a smile, "She's the one who taught me how to fight."

Back to the fight Zoe then said, "Good luck, Sophia." She gave a warm smile as the three suddenly drew their bows and started firing but were surprised that Sophia disappeared in a blur of speed.

Artemis then said, "Remember no killing." Sophia then suddenly appeared as Atlanta grabbed her daggers and tried to slash at her but was blocked by her fan. The mute girl spun around and made a spinning back kick to Atlanta's jaw.

This sent the daughter of Apollo flying as Phoebe lunged and started to attack as every attack was either blocked or parried by her fan. Sophia then jumped backwards as she swung her fan which released a strong wind which sent Phoebe crashing into a tree.

Now it was just Zoe and Sophia that were left as Artemis and her Hunt were shocked. Zoe then started shooting arrows as one hit the base of the huge fan and Sophia had to drop it. Zoe then lunged at her and was about to hit her with one of her hunting knives but suddenly a black rod came from her sleeve as she blocked the attack.

Zoe was then surprised to see Sophia's eyes as they somehow turned from black to a light purple sclerae and irises with a ripple pattern that spread over the eyeball.

Sophia then smiled, "I must say that you are one of the best warriors I have fought as many have not reached this part. Now I have to not hold back."

Artemis and the Hunt were surprised at the emergence of both the rod and Sophia's eyes as Winona looked at Percy, "What is with her eyes?"

Percy then said, "It's part of her secret power. First time I saw that, I got scared. When she's like that then she holds nothing back." Zoe instead had a determined look on her face, "Don't disappoint me."

They both pulled dual weapons as Zoe had her hunting knives and Sophia had her rods. The two disappeared into two blurs as one was red-black and the other one was volcanic black.

The two exchanged blows as neither of them gave up but somehow Zoe was winning slightly as she was able to land a hit occasionally and make Sophia drop to one knee but on the other hand she was relentless.

Artemis had appeared next to Percy as she asked, "What are those eyes?" Percy smiled, "You'll see Lady Artemis."

He then yelled, "Oi, Sophia, do all your abilities?" Sophia nodded as she dodged a swipe to the legs from Zoe as she flipped backwards to avoid another barrage of arrows from Atlanta and Phoebe.

The daughter of Ares then threw a jar of Greek fire which erupted in Sophia's face. The goddess of the hunt was about to step in but Percy went in front of her, "Just watch."

The fire was then being sucked in as Sophia was unharmed which shocked the three hunters. Artemis who was now slack jawed looked at Percy who had a smug smile on his face.

"That was one out of the six abilities that I know that she has. I know she calls it the Preta Path and it has the ability to absorb almost all forms of attacks that include the elements or even magic." The three hunters were fighting her simultaneously as Phoebe kicked off her weapons and Atlanta delivered a solid front kick to her gut.

The daughter of Apollo then kneeled down as Zoe jumped from her back and was going to slash again with her knives, "It's over!" But then her arm became longer as it soon opened halfway revealing rockets.

 _Oh-_ The rockets then fired as they descended upon the three hunters as they also tried their best not to get hit.

Artemis was once again shocked as Percy then said, "The Asura Path, with that she can make any weapon she wants and I know she can modify her body as well." Artemis then realized, _So those rods were a part of this technique._

Zoe, Atlanta and Phoebe were panting as they had managed to not get hit but then had to dodge a series of attacks from Sophia. The red-black haired girl then slammed her hands to the ground as a huge three headed dog with red hair emerged.

It had the same eyes and three black rods on its head. Sophia then pointed at the three girls as she got off the dog before it charged at them. Artemis was once again shocked as Percy had a serious look on his face, "Tell your hunters not to attack the dog and instead focus on Sophia."

She then glared at him, "Are you saying that my hunters cannot handle this beast?" Percy shook his head.

"You don't understand the animals don't die." Artemis didn't know if she could trust him or not as Percy continued.

"This is her third ability called the Animal Path. She can make any creature she can dream of and she told me herself that the things she makes don't die."

Artemis paled at that as she looked at Sophia and wondered, _Just how strong is this girl._ She then yelled, "Zoe, Phoebe, Atlanta. Focus on Sophia, once you knock her out then the beast will disappear."

Sophia grit her teeth, _Can't believe that Lady Artemis knew of the weakness of this one._ She then snapped her fingers when she realized that the three were closing in and the dog disappeared.

The Hunt still cheered on for the three but were terrified on how strong Sophia was. Sophia dodged all of their attacks as she managed to counter every single one of them but it was always Zoe that would come up with a way to hit her.

Zoe then flipped to the air and managed to hit Sophia on the chin with a kick as the red-black haired girl stumbled backwards, _I'm beat and this could be my last way to beat all three of them._

She then extended her palms towards the three as Artemis saw Percy go from confident to horror as soon as she did that. He then looked at her, "You have to tell them to stop."

Artemis could also feel a large amount of power on the palms of Sophia's hands as she said, "Bansho Tein." The girls felt something that was pulling them towards Sophia as Phoebe and Atlanta were now going towards the mute girl.

Zoe had stabbed the ground with her hunting knives in order not to get pulled towards Sophia. But Phoebe and Atlanta were helpless and couldn't do anything as the mute girl waited for them to arrive and once they were within her reach.

She slammed them to the ground as they fell unconscious. The Hunt and Artemis were beyond shocked as Zoe then lunged at her but she somehow was being held as she couldn't move, "Wh-"

Sophia extended one palm towards Zoe, "Shinra-" Zoe closed her eyes, "-Tensei!" She waited for the blow to happen and thought she was knocked out instantly but then opened her eyes to see Sophia's eyes turn back to normal.

She then saw that the mute girl was tearing up and ran past her as she turned around to see Percy who crashed through a tree as his wounds were reopened. She didn't know what happened as Artemis arrived next to her.

"Percy jumped in front of the attack and absorbed the blow after that Sophia turned back and is now trying to see if the boy is still alive."

Sophia was crying when she saw Percy make a weak smile towards her, "You took it too far again." Sophia didn't say anything as she instantly carried Percy on her back as Artemis was about to stop them but Sophia shook her head.

'Milady, can you please call for Lord Apollo again to heal Percy and I'm sorry I lost control like that. I didn't mean to hurt the Hunt. Also may I stay with Percy in one tent.' Artemis nodded as Sophia looked at the other hunters who were still conscious.

'If you harm Percy then I swear that I will show you what hell really is?' She then heard a weak mention of her name and raced towards the tent as Zoe went to Artemis, "She is ready to be a hunter, milady. She is already stronger than most of us."

Artemis nodded and tried to figure out, _How will I explain this to the council?_

Unbeknownst to everyone was that someone was watching them. It was someone in the shape of a matronly woman with a flowing green dress, curly black hair and a serene smile that indicated that she was happy.

"I am proud of you my son but-" She began to disappear, "-I don't know if you would love to see me."

 **AN: So let me recap the scores on the pairings based on what I got from reviews and PM's. Actually majority of the votes were PM.**

 **Pertemis- 10**

 **Perlia- 10**

 **Percy x Goddesses- 5**

 **Perzoe- 5**

 **Percy x Hunt- 4**

 **First off I don't know if this will be Pertemis because I'm doing one as well but if that's what you guys want. In personal view I would love to do Perlia because there are not a lot of good stories but I think it will be narrowed down to two ladies. So Percy will be with two or three girls.**

 **Someone asked me what is the best Percy Jackson fic and I would say it is That Colour Silver because it has character development, heart and the saddest fucking death in a Percy Jackson fic which was a wolf. I love both the original and the altered ending although I prefer it staying original. Not everything should have a good ending.**

 **Anyways I will see you all next time. BYE BYE!**


	3. Fear the Hunters and Scarves

**AN: I'm back and this is a brand new chap. And I have another rant that will hopefully enlighten you to what I have seen in this community that I'm disappointed about. Also the results are in and I'll show one of the girls you'll actually see a bit of a tease in this chapter regarding Percy and? Percy's mom will be revealed and I hope you like that.**

 **Time to answer the reviews:**

 **Storyteller1333: Yeah I haven't seen that a lot of good Perlia stories can anyone tell me one that's good. That has romance in it besides the story that has the Trojan War thing.**

 **TreeofSakuras: Maybe**

 **JustLucky05: Your vote has been counted and you will see who is the first girl revealed.**

 **TianaPrincessOfTheSeas: Who knows?**

 **SofiaSapphire: Let's see if your vote is what made my decision.**

 **DarkGamer159: Thank you for your pm and let's see who I chose.**

 **Goodofthrowingup: Then I'm throwing up your vote and let's see if it won.**

 **Nightingaledric666: Maybe the devil can sway me.**

 **Fillnow21: I don't think I'll do the fates.**

 **Guest, Guest, pt, happ: Ok**

 **Guest: Well I like my fourth wall breaks.**

 **Guest: Maybe…**

 **DemonickAngel: Good to see you to my friend and who knows. You of all people should know that I am different and I'll look into your requests… remember I don't want to be like anyone else.**

 **Enjoy and leave a favourite, a follow and a review.**

 **On the last chapter**

" **Perhaps I should research later"**

" **You're not joking"**

" **Good luck Sophia."**

 **And so it continues**

 _A month later_

Percy sighed as he was now washing clothes down the river. _Why do I have to wash clothes again… oh yeah I'm a boy in a boy hating group._

He then looked back at his pile and yelled, "What?! This pile looks bigger than when I started." Of course he couldn't hear the laughs of the nearby hunters as they just wanted to prolong his misery.

Percy sighed again, _I miss Sophia._ The reason why he missed his best friend was not only because she was currently in a hunt with Artemis and he did miss just being with her. But the reason why he missed her was that the hunt behaved differently.

When Sophia was with him, the Hunt merely glared or ignored him as they didn't want to be beaten up by Sophia as she was menacing. _Actually I realize that she's being over protective._ Percy had just realized when a week after he and Sophia were in the Hunt and the topic of baths were announced.

Artemis had wanted the girls to bathe first and then Percy which was what he wanted but Sophia rejected it as she knew that several… most of the Hunt wanted to do a really good prank on him.

So the red-black haired girl who had just coloured her hair orange decided to bathe with him much to Percy's displeasure, Artemis had agreed.

Percy had found it to be really weird to bathe next to his best friend but the best thing was that he spent more time with Sophia and he did enjoy the time being with her. But when Sophia was called to Hunt with Artemis, Percy had become a slave.

Since Zoe was in charge, she had Percy cook the food, sharpen the arrows, dodge and get the arrows from the archery range and wash clothes. _Why am I a slave?_ He then wiped the sweat off his forehead, "I'm finally done."

He then turned around as his jaw dropped, "What the immortals?!" Apparently the pile had come back as he fell to his knees and started crying as the hunters began to laugh louder.

It took him five more hours to finish the laundry as it was already night time and he was tired and hungry, _I need food._ He then reached the tent where all the hunters were gathered for food, maybe it was called a canteen but they stayed in a large tent or near the fire to eat.

As soon as Percy entered he felt all the girls glare at him as Phoebe sneered, "Where have you been boy?! We need our food." Percy merely groaned in response as he decided to cook the leftover deer meat.

 _Man it's so hard to cook for thirty girls that are trying to kill me._ So he finished the meal and the girls ate as he now realized that he had no food left to eat so he decided to stay outside the Hunt and watch the stars.

Somehow he had also had a guitar in his hand as he then sighed, "I really hate the hunt. Why couldn't I have just been on my merry way or be with my mom who's with Demeter?" He just groaned, "At least I have this and Sophia."

He started to play his guitar as he didn't realize that someone was watching him. Zoe had been watching Percy and had noticed even though the boy was clearly angry with them. He didn't complain about anything and did what was commanded.

The only reason why she was watching him was because she and Sophia became good friends and she promised that she would watch over him. Which she did but of course the pranks still happened. Percy was still pranked from gluing his chair, shooting him and the usual have Percy tied upside down on a tree.

She was surprised that tonight Percy was now sitting on top of a tree branch with a guitar. _I thought he was a son of Poseidon. Now he's being a son of Apollo._ She was just listening to him playing the guitar as Percy sighed, "What do I do? Maybe the new song that I made that sounds like Panic. Sophia really liked that one and it fits what I see now."

( **AN: I know this song came up in 2013 actually Panic and Fall Out came before the events that I have in mind but it's fiction. Also- normal is Percy singing, ''-Sophia, ""-both people** )

He started playing softly and sang as he probably still didn't realize that he was being watched.

 **I don't wanna hear you've got a boyfriend  
Sometimes you're better off alone  
But if you change your mind, you know where I am  
Yeah, if you change your mind, you know where to find me  
'Cause I don't ever wanna be your boyfriend**

 **And never did I think that I  
Would be caught in the way you got me  
Push another girl aside and just give in**

 **Girls love girls and boys**

Suddenly he looked to his right and saw Sophia smiling at him as she then sang, **'sophisticated, manipulated'  
Girls love girls and boys 'sophisticated, manipulated'  
And never did I think that I  
'Would be caught in the way you got me'  
But girls love girls and boys  
"And love is not a choice"**

Zoe had just heard the two sing and found it was beautiful. She didn't want to admit that she thought when Percy was singing and playing the guitar made her heart beat. She shook such thoughts from her head and instead listened in to what the two were talking about.

The two friends started laughing as Sophia then sat next to her best friend and placed an arm around his shoulder, 'Although I like you playing your guitar and singing, I want to know why you are playing?'

Percy gave a sad smile which Sophia noticed and frowned, "Maybe I knew that you were coming and wanted to sing with you. Actually I always wanted to know why you sound so good when you are mute."

She shook her head, 'Quit running around the bush, Percy. Just tell me.' Percy sighed and told her what had happened to him when she was with Artemis and he flinched when he saw her face.

She was clearly mad and almost stormed off but then Percy stopped her, "Sophia, don't." She stopped and was surprised by his serious tone.

'Why? Percy, they just did what I told them they shouldn't do. Don't you think it's not right that they are doing this pranks because you're just a boy. I'm going to-'

Percy still had his grip on Sophia and sighed, "Sophia, you have to understand but first sit down." Sophia did as she was told which shocked Zoe, _Why is he protecting us? Wouldn't this be the perfect time to get revenge?_

"Look I don't blame them for doing this. They have some very bad memories and experiences with men and they don't like to be next to me. Of course they are taking it too far but if I did attack then there would be a lot of bad things that will happen."

Sophia sighed, 'I will never understand why you care so much for even your enemies.' Percy smiled, "Maybe because I'm just a caring and generous person."

She playfully punched him on the shoulder, "Ok, ok. I'm just saying that I forgive them and maybe we'll become friends. I know that you're my friend and you want to take care of me."

'Damn right!' He smiled, "But you have to let me take care of myself." Sophia looked like she was going to say something but instead shook her head.

"Thank you for understanding." Sophia just disappeared as Percy looked behind him and smiled.

"You know you can come out now." Zoe was surprised that Percy knew where she was. Since the jig was up she emerged from her hiding spot. She was now next to Percy as she asked.

"How did thou know I was here?" Percy smiled as she also noticed that his guitar was gone.

"If you're wondering about the guitar, Sophia took it and about how I knew you were there. You kinda showed yourself while I was singing." Zoe couldn't believe that she revealed her presence all because she liked the song.

"Thou shall not flatter thyself!" Percy chuckled and gave a mischievous grin.

"You know it's ok to admit that you did like the song." Zoe's face turned red with embarrassment and anger as Percy continued to laugh and dodged a punch.

"Relax, I'm not here to make fun of you." Zoe then stopped attacking him as she sighed and was about to leave because she didn't have a purpose anymore and needed to report to Artemis.

"Wait." But she was stopped and she didn't like that so she sneered, "What do you want boy?!"

Perseus had mock hurt displayed on his face, "You know my name is Percy. Say it for me PE-R-CY." Zoe had an angry tick on her head as Percy became scared as he was still scared of what Zoe could do to him.

"I'm sorry is it your time-" He then felt an arrow whiz over his head and knew that he awakened the demon inside her. He started to sweat bullets as he then said.

"I am sorry for what-" Another arrow was near his face as it almost hit him but he ducked. He then saw her black eyes darken with rage. She had an arrow in her bow and ready to fire as Percy gulped.

"Maybe I should play the game of Run from the Angry Hunter." He dropped down and started running. He then swayed left and right to evade the arrows that were close to hitting him, _Is she crazy?! She's going to kill me. I take it back! Sophia, help!_

Zoe on the other hand decided to not shoot Percy as she then grabbed her hunting knives and chase after the boy, "You're dead!" She was gaining ground as when Percy looked back and saw that she was near his tail.

 _How is she this fast?!_ Percy tried his best to run away but Zoe was nearing her prey as he decided to use a tree branch in front of him and had a light bulb appear on his head, _Eureka! This always works in the movies._

When he was near he pushed the tree branch back and released it in the hopes of it stalling Zoe, "HA! Take-" He was silenced when she cut through the branch with her knives, _I am such an idiot!_

 _Well back to running._ Percy ran as fast as he can, leaving behind a dust cloud as Zoe followed in pursuit. Apparently watching this whole escapade was Artemis and Sophia as the goddess was holding the orange haired girl back from fighting Zoe.

Sophia saw that Zoe had thrown her knife which nicked Percy's cheek and was about to go there but Artemis raised her arm to stop her, "You cannot be there always. He needs to learn how to fight… and respect women."

She growled at the first but then chuckled at the second as she knew that Percy was still as dense as ever when talking about a woman's hygiene. She then sighed, 'Is it ok to at least give him a weapon?'

Artemis nodded as Sophia had now in her hands a sword that was three feet long that was bronze, double-edged and a leather-wrapped grip. Her eyes were widened with shock, "That blade… how were you able to get that?"

Sophia smiled, 'Well last year I actually went to Camp Half Blood and was able to win this off of Chiron in a bet. Ever since then I had this and I intended to give it to Percy. Why what's the matter?'

Artemis then said, "That sword belonged to Zoe and then she lost it to Hercules. If you give that to Percy now, he will have Hades' fury on him."

Sophia gave a mischievous grin, 'Well you did say he needed to know how to be a bit smarter when it comes to women.' Artemis smiled as she liked the prankster side of her new hunter who could probably be as strong as her.

Sophia then threw the sword in the direction to where Percy was, 'Good luck Percy.'

Percy was up against the ropes figuratively and he hoped literally as ropes would have provided an escape. But in reality, his back was up against a tree as he had nowhere to go and Zoe was closing in.

Our favourite demigod had no hope as Zoe was about to unleash a beating of a lifetime but then something shiny caught his eyes. He then realized it was moving towards him, _Hmm, what's that shining thing… I have to duck!_

He did this as he realized it was a sword as it penetrated the tree, he then caught a glimpse of orange hair, _Why isn't Sophia trying to calm down Zoe?_

He then involuntarily grabbed the sword and found it to be really well balanced; he didn't see the look of shock on Zoe's face. "Ok, look, let's just-"

She interrupted him with a thrown hunting knife which had missed his head but had caused a cut on his ear, "Where did you get that?!" Her voice was filled with rage as Percy was sweating bullets again as he started to think, _This must be hers but how did Sophia get it. I remember she had this back when I met her._

"I- I swear, this isn't mine. Sophia gave it to me." This time an arrow made a cut on his other ear as Percy could see the rage clearly in her eyes and her, _Hot bod-_ He shook his head as now was not the time to entertain his mind.

"You lie! All men lie!" Percy felt offended, "Hey! Not all men-" He rolled out of the way when Zoe lunged at him.

He knew he had to fight and somehow convince Zoe to calm down and listen to reason, _Let's see beat one of the best hunters of Lady Artemis who could beat Sophia even with her abilities. Fighting a girl who hates boys and she's still in her adolescence. Great! I just love the situations you place me in author._

The author already could see the sarcasm in his voice but in no way would change the story but Percy wasn't answered as Zoe started her assault.

All Percy could do was evade, _She fights ferociously like a monster but isn't wild in her attacks. It has grace and technique. This is going to be really hard._

Percy decided to sidestep and spin around and hopefully hit her on the back with his newly acquired sword but Zoe had jumped in the air to avoid the attack. She landed behind Percy and slashed him with her hunting knives.

Percy had managed to turn around and block the strike as he then started to run away. The only problem was that Zoe did not give up so Percy groaned, "Fine you want to fight. I'll give you a fight."

So the two lunged at each other and were matching blow for blow. Well at least was in Percy's mind as an upward slash almost caused him to lose his new sword and his hand. Zoe then followed up with a mean elbow to his face that sent Percy crashing to the ground.

The demigod shook his head as he was dazed but could still see her kick hit his jaw as he spiralled away from her. Percy scrambled to his knees as he narrowly dodged a downward stab from her hunting knives and gave a swipe at her legs which she gracefully dodged and returned with another kick that sent him back.

Using this opportunity, Zoe began to strike Percy with her hunting knives but our favourite demigod was doing his best to block the hits. He did get some cuts on his arm as he saw that she was going to do a downward slash so he sidestepped and turned around.

Using the momentum he jumped and landed an elbow to the top of her head as it was her who was a little dazed because of the hit. Percy used this opportunity to launch his counter attack as he was slowly winning the exchange.

 _I became careless and let this boy land a hit on me. I will admit he's not that bad when using a sword especially if it's mine!_ She then parried one of his strikes and landed a kick to an area where the sun does not shine.

Percy then fell to his knees and grabbed the area that hurt, "Y- you-" She then snarled at his pain.

"What you expect me to play fair? When you fight, don't expect your opponent to play by the rules? You boys complain too much." She didn't see Percy's eyes that were filled with anger as he yelled and then charged at Zoe who easily side stepped and landed a punch to the back of his head.

This caused Percy to fall back to the ground as Zoe smirked, "Anger causes many foolish boys like you to fall in a second. Learn to control it or I will beat your ass again." Percy slowly stood up and shook his head as he then exhaled slowly.

Zoe almost took a step back as she saw that his eyes were cold but you could see that there was rage inside. The two then exchanged strikes again as Zoe had managed to push him back but he did not fall to the ground as he used the sword to stop his fall when he stabbed the ground.

Percy then slashed the dirt to her as Zoe was momentarily blinded due to the dirt that hit her eyes. From above Artemis smirked, _At least I know that Percy is only smart when it comes to battle._ But Sophia was had an ear to ear grin as she was most definitely proud at how Percy was fighting.

' _He's getting stronger mistress._ ' She then heard, _**Of course he is, he is probably my sister's favourite son and speaking of his mom were you able to find her.**_

' _No I was not but I fear that she will call him and even I will not be able to guide him in the right way.'_ She then heard a frustrated sigh.

 _ **We'll try on our part even if I am being helped with my child. Just take care of him.**_ Sophia giggled at her mistress' actions.

' _You still don't want to call her your daughter._ ' She then heard silence as she knew that her mistress cut the connection and she watched the fight again as Percy had landed a nice kick to Zoe's gut as she then wiped of the dirt from her face.

"You'll pay, _boy_!" She then avoided a slash and a swipe as she flipped into the air and dropped one of her knives. She then used her right foot to kick the knife towards Percy as he was not able to dodge it in time.

The knife made a cut on Percy's left cheek as he waited for Zoe to almost land on the ground. He then launched a haymaker that did hit Zoe but the hunter blocked it with her arms. The force was strong enough to send Zoe crashing into the tree.

 _How can he punch so hard?_ Zoe's thoughts were stopped when she saw that Percy was closing in as the two once again traded strikes. After several minutes of both sides not giving up, they were both facing each other as Percy had a lot of cuts on both of his arms, one across his chest which was shallow and the deep cut on his left cheek.

Zoe on the other hand just had a bruise on both of her arms as Percy was breathing heavily, _This is my last shot._ Zoe then looked at him as she smiled, _One more hit then he's done._

Percy gripped his sword tightly, _The one who wins-_ Zoe loosened her grip on one of her knives, _\- is the one who attacks faster than the other._

The two then lunged at each other as Zoe threw her hunting knife that was on her left hand as it hit Percy's sword which caused him to drop it as she went for the kill, "I-"

But then Percy became water as she was shocked, _What-_ She didn't see the real Percy behind as he landed a spinning wheel kick that made her fly and crash to the ground. She tried to get up but then saw a sword near her throat.

"Yield." She then glared at a tired Percy as she nodded and then he removed the blade from her throat and collapsed in exhaustion. Sleep quickly overcame Percy as he was now snoring. Zoe was about to knock some sense into him but then instantly saw Artemis and Sophia.

She bowed, "Milady, what are you doing here?" Artemis smiled as Sophia had picked up the unconscious demigod, "Well me and Sophia were watching you fight Perseus and I have to admit that you two fought brilliantly."

Zoe smiled at her praise but growled at the mention of Percy's name as she then looked at Sophia and remembered, "How did you get that sword?"

Sophia smiled, 'When I was in Camp Half Blood, I had a bet with Chiron. He would give me that sword if I beat the original owner and that was Hercules.' Zoe's face showed anger at the mention of both owner and Hercules.

'So I went to the Straits of Gibraltar and found Hercules there with the sword and he fought me with both the sword and the club. I easily beat him with my Gunbai and I got the sword.' Sophia saw the clear happiness on Zoe's eyes and chuckled.

'Might I ask why you care so much of this sword?' Zoe looked at Artemis who nodded as the lieutenant gave a sigh and explained her story as Sophia's eyes widened in surprise.

'Wow I have a lot of respect for you and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have given that sword to Percy like that. If you want-' Zoe raised her hand to stop the mute girl from talking.

"It's ok. Actually let the boy keep it." Sophia smiled and made a quick thank you before leaving as Artemis looked at her, "This is the first time I've seen you be this nice to a male."

Zoe glared at her friend, "Shut up Artemis. I'm just giving Percy a chance to fight." She then realized her mistake as Artemis started to laugh.

"I should thank Perseus. I thought I'd never see the day that you would say a male's name." Zoe's face became red with both anger and embarrassment as she then chased after her best friend.

 _Two days later._

"What?" Perseus was confused as the blonde haired woman in front of him had just asked a favour.

"Come on Percy, all I need you to do is to get my love scarf and bring it back to me." Aphrodite had been talking to Percy for a whole day much to the Hunt's annoyance. Our favourite demigod was so dense that he did not realize that Aphrodite was flirting.

So instead they talked normally and soon became good friends although Percy sometimes did not like Aphrodite being too close. Now the love goddess was asking for a request.

"Why me? Why not the other Gods, Goddesses or demigods" Aphrodite pouted hoping Percy would accept but she learned that he was immune to her charm speak. So she tried to copy Sophia's beauty but that didn't work, she then placed more makeup but Percy called her an old lady.

She then revealed her natural face which made Percy blush heavily as she giggled, _So he finds me pretty without makeup. Maybe I should do this more often._

"The reason is that apparently you are immune to my charm speak and I was about to ask Artemis to do it since she has no feelings for a man." Percy then interrupted her.

"Wait I thought she liked Orion and that guy who almost died." He then heard her giggle.

"Oh my! Is Perseus jealous?" Percy blushed as Aphrodite continued to tease him as the demigod managed to shake his head.

"N- no. I- I'm just curious." Aphrodite gave him a sultry smile and sighed, "Actually it's hard to say if Artemis was in love."

"You see I cannot use my power on Artemis since she doesn't have an ounce of love for men when she was born. I can only use my power when someone already has experienced love." Percy nodded.

"So that means you're like a farmer." Aphrodite smiled and nodded as she ruffled his hair and Percy blushed because of embarrassment.

"Wow! You must have been blessed by Athena, Percy." Percy's blush increased as he was so used to being called a Kelp Head that being called smart was really nice.

Aphrodite giggled again, "You're right Percy, I have the power to make that love come true or I can destroy it. I have no power to force people to love each other, that's more of my son's work but he has been banned to do that do the three maiden goddesses."

"Now why am I talking about my powers is because I have tried every scheme and plan to have Artemis fall in love with someone but it's impossible. I almost did it with Orion but he had to be killed by Apollo, Gaia and Artemis herself."

"She did have feelings for the giant but she was still in denial so she never fully loved Orion but she did feel like he was important to her." He then noticed her sultry smile and knew that this wouldn't be good for him.

"Maybe Percy can fill up that hole for her." The demigod started to laugh as Aphrodite sighed, _I don't know why I cannot get yours to work. Your love has started but I cannot touch it so I'll do everything to make sure you have a happy love in your life._

Percy stopped laughing as he stood up, "Alright, I'll do it. It's nice talking to you Aphrodite." Aphrodite smiled and gave a hug.

"Don't think that just because you are immune to my charmspeak that makes you safe mister." Percy nodded as he returned with a mischievous grin.

"Of course I have to help the love goddess find love." Percy laughed when she growled at him and then threatened, "Watch it Percy, you don't want to fall in love with a tree, do you?"

Percy gave a smug smile, "You wouldn't do that and frankly dear I don't give a damn." He chuckled as the love goddess grew a red face as he ran away. She then stomped loudly on the ground, "I'm supposed to be making him love me but that isn't happening."

She then smiled, "Maybe I should use my natural look instead of wearing make-up. He did say I was really pretty with that."

Percy had returned to Camp as he was greeted by Artemis, Sophia and Zoe as two of them were glaring at him. Artemis stepped forward, "Where were you Perseus?" Percy knew he was screwed and sighed.

"I was talking to Aphrodite and we just talked. Also I'm going." Zoe was curious as she was surprised to know that Percy was immune to the love goddesses' whims.

"Why are you leaving?" Sophia had also asked the same thing as Percy then said, "I'm going to do a favour from Aphrodite."

"No!" He was surprised at what the moon goddess said as she cleared her throat, "You are not allowed to leave because you are still under our supervision and there is no need to-"

"Do tasks pertaining to a slut in your words Arty." Artemis growled as the Hunt saw the love goddess and was surprised to see that she was wearing a simple shirt and jeans and had no make-up or perfume. This shocked most of the girls as Aphrodite smiled.

"I can surprise you." Artemis who was clearly unfazed spat, "What do you want?"

Aphrodite smiled, "Thank you for showing a little love to me but I'm here for Percy to complete a task I gave him."

Artemis then said, "Why should I give him to you? You are not corrupting the only boy that is not like a male." The love goddess snickered.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I didn't know that Arty could be so possessive. You should just tell me when you want some quality time with Percy." Artemis glared at her in response.

"Why don't you go ahead and tell of this _task?_ " Percy then said, "Uh-"

But he was quickly shut down by Artemis, "Be quiet." Percy stepped back as Aphrodite went behind him and then wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Oh, Percy. Don't worry my offer is still open if you are tired of the Hunt. You'll just come and live with me, don't worry I'll give you so much-" She was interrupted by an irate Artemis.

"Aphrodite! If you are finished whoring a boy then will you just tell us what this task already is." Aphrodite mocked hurt by pouting.

"You don't have to be so mean, Arty. The task is to retrieve my scarf." Artemis was surprised.

"I thought that horrible thing was in Camp Half-Blood." Aphrodite shook her head.

"Apparently a month ago someone had stolen it. No one knows why it was stolen or who stole it. I just learned of this the other day from my dear Silena. I need it because I think that someone might use it to do some harm and it looks good for my date."

This earned groans from the Hunt as Zoe asked, "Why dost need boy for thine?" Aphrodite walked towards her and giggled.

"Really I thought you wanted to call the boy, Percy." Zoe then glared at her as Aphrodite decided to continue and walked back to Percy.

"You see Percy is somehow immune to my powers so I thought since my scarf is almost a part of me then he'd make this easy and get it for me." Artemis scoffed at that.

"More like fulfil your plan on corrupting the boy. Hunters, we are going to get a stupid scarf." The hunters groaned at this as Aphrodite smiled.

"Thank you for helping my Percy out. If you're wondering where it is, last time I felt its power was in Montauk." Percy's eyes instantly showed happiness at the mention of his favourite spot as Aphrodite said in his thoughts.

 _Enjoy._ Percy mouthed a thank you before running as Artemis looked at Sophia as the mute girl sighed, 'Montauk is Percy's favourite place to visit.' She then looked at Aphrodite, 'Will it be near the cabin?'

Aphrodite nodded as she whispered to the girl, "I know who you're working for, if you hurt Percy, do not underestimate me." Even though Sophia had a cold face inside she was shocked, _'How did she find about mistress?'_

Aphrodite then left in a pink smoke as the Hunt with Percy left to Montauk.

It took them a full day as it was hard to go from Ohio all the way to Montauk without flashing and they were ambushed by a few groups of monsters.

"I'm back!" He yelled as he embraced the sight of the beach in front of him and to his right was the same cabin that he spent all those happy times with his mom, _Maybe I'll ask Demeter to give my mom a break and we'll have a vacation here._

Artemis then said, "Hunters, we camp here and look for the scarf." The hunters groaned as Percy lightly chuckled, _Actually why did Artemis even agree to this?_ Sophia then went towards him, 'Are we staying in the cabin?'

He shrugged his shoulders and looked at Artemis, "Milady, may I ask a favour?" She then raised her eyebrows at this.

"What is it this time, Perseus?" He pointed to the cabin and explained that it was his and his Mom's cabin. Artemis nodded and then had an idea.

"Can the Hunt stay there?" Percy thought about it. It was a large cabin and from what he remembered from what his mom said that it was good for thirty people.

He nodded, "So we have technically twenty five hunters plus me, Sophia and Milady. We can fit." Artemis nodded and then looked to the Hunt.

"Change of plans, we are staying at Perseus' cabin." The hunters complained at this about staying in a man's house but Percy was able to convince them with two words, hot water. With that they instantly occupied the cabin and it was still at the same state that Percy left it in two years ago.

Although there was still a lot of dust as he wondered why there were so many rooms, _Maybe I should ask Mom that._

The girls settled in and enjoyed the beauty of a shower and a heater as Percy stayed in his and his mom's room as it was the only room with a king sized bed and that almost everything was blue. Sophia and he stayed in the room.

Artemis then gathered everyone in the living room, "We must now find the stupid scarf and the sooner we find it, the sooner we will have fun on the beach." The hunters were happy to realize that they would have fun and relaxation after this.

They soon exited the cabin and enthusiastically looked for the scarf. The only two that were left were Percy and Sophia as the orange haired girl looked at her best friend, 'Did Aphrodite tell you how to find it?'

Percy shook his head, "No clue but let's look around here." So the two searched for the scarf in the cabin and looked at every nook and cranny but couldn't find it. After an hour of searching the two slumped on their bed in exhaustion.

"Hope Lady Artemis and the others found it." He sighed as he was tired of looking for a scarf because how hard is it to find a stupid scarf.

 _Don't call my scarf stupid, Percy._ He leapt from the bed in surprise and crashed to the floor as Sophia instantly went to him, 'Perce, what happened?'

Percy groaned as he said, "How did you do that, Aphrodite?" Sophia was confused at what Percy was saying but quickly understood that Aphrodite might be communicating telepathically with Percy.

 _Don't you know that any god or goddess can do this to any demigod? Anyway I decided to tell you where the scarf is._ Percy smiled as he looked at Sophia, "I got us a hint."

 _Where is it?_ He then heard giggling as the love goddess said, _It's literally near the place that you love._ Percy instantly got it and ran all the way to his and his mom's room as he yelled, "Sophia! Tell Lady Artemis I found it."

He lifted up the bed which begged the question as to why it was there and quickly found Aphrodite's scarf, "Jackpot!" He grabbed it and just shrugged his shoulders, _Weird. I thought something horrible was going to happen to me since I'm holding this._

He heard the Hunt arrive as he instantly went to the living room as Artemis saw him holding the scarf, "I see that you got it." Percy nodded as Artemis looked at her hunters.

"Well since Perseus has captured the scarf and we have nothing else to do so enjoy the day." The girls celebrated and instantly went to the beach to have some fun and thus leaving Percy, Sophia and Artemis alone in the house.

Artemis sighed, "Ok, you two can also have your fun. I will have to be on Olympus due to a meeting and I won't be back until dinner. So take care and keep safe." Percy and Sophia covered their eyes as a silver flash decorated the cabin and soon Artemis was gone.

Percy then smiled at Sophia, "Come on, let's go." Sophia nodded as they stepped outside as Percy didn't know how the Hunt was able to dress up that fast. They were swimming, relaxing, sunbathing and playing with each other.

Sophia ran to Phoebe and Atlanta and also played with them while Percy just sat by the shore and watched the water slide into the beach and away from it. He sighed as he missed his mom and being here gave him happy memories that were just sad for him.

He heard footsteps coming his way and turned around to find Zoe who he couldn't tell either was glaring at him or angry. _Probably both._ He then sighed, "Yes."

Zoe sighed as well, "I'm sorry." Percy raised his eyebrows in surprise, _Did she really mean that?_ Deciding to himself that he needed to know, he made a mischievous grin.

"Sorry for what, Zoe and did I just hear the mighty Zoe ask an apology to _me._ " He teased at the end as he saw the huntress gain a red face of embarrassment and anger as she yelled.

"You know what I'm saying boy. I'm sorry for what I did to you in the forest. You males especially boys are purely despicable!" Percy almost laughed when she didn't realize that she had just pouted when she said that she was sorry.

He then nodded, "You don't need to Zoe and anyways the one who started the fight was me." Zoe then decided to sit near him as they both watched the sea as he looked at the golden ball pen that was in his pocket.

He touched it as the name was etched on the pen, Anaklusmos. He remembered what Sophia had told him that this sword was originally by Hercules and then she had to add that the one who wielded this sword before was Zoe.

He uncapped the ball pen and gave it to Zoe as she was taken back, "Why are you giving this to me?" Percy then said.

"Because you used to own it. Look I don't buy the excuse that you gave Sophia that I needed this to beat you. I don't want to be given a very nice sword and I still don't know how to properly use it. Also I can tell that this is important to you, so here take it."

Zoe was literally shell shocked by what Percy had just said as she thought, _No all men are selfish and cruel but he's just giving me back my sword._

Zoe sighed, "It looks like thine won't change thou mind. I'll get thy sword out of thou dirty hands." Percy then made the sword go back to a ball pen as he tossed it to Zoe who caught it and the ball pen turned into a hairclip.

She then placed the hairclip on her hair as Percy smiled, "It kinda looks good on you." Zoe smirked.

"Flattery shalt not get my companionship, boy." Percy smiled back as he sheepishly laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"I'm just giving back what's not mine." Zoe just nodded but inside she smiled as she held tightly the gift that her mother gave her.

Percy then asked, "Why is that sword so important to you?" Zoe was thinking to herself if she would tell Percy what happened to her. _I'll just tell him how I got this sword._

"This was the last gift of my mother." Percy smiled, _At least she isn't how I imagined her to be. She's actually nice._

"Then it was good of me to give that back to you." He decided to leave as Zoe looked at the sea as it remind her of her mother. _Maybe dost shall give Percy a chance._

Percy was going back to the cabin and realized, _Wait. Where did I place the scarf?_ He then heard the Hunt come in as Zoe saw him freeze, "What's wrong boy?" Percy turned to her and sheepishly laughed.

"Well we are in trouble." At that they heard the door close and lock as suddenly all the girls were stuck to the wall and chained by their arms and legs. Percy was shocked at what happened until he remembered what Aphrodite told him before he left.

 _Mini- Flashback_

"What?" Aphrodite giggled as Percy was still packing his things.

"I'm just telling you that even if you are immune to my magic. Don't expect that you're safe remember that scarf has my very essence so if anyone besides you touches it then they will instantly latch onto you. They also temporarily have my powers so I suggest that you won't be near girls or give the scarf."

"Yeah I got it." Percy was about to leave his tent as Aphrodite then said, "Remember they can also be tempted."

 _Mini-Flashback_

" _Percy_ ~" He heard a female sultry voice echo the room as he was literally scared out of his mind, _Please, dear gods not Sophia._ He was then greeted by a familiar ginger hair, _Di immortals._

There in front of him wearing the scarf along her neck was Phoebe as the daughter of Ares had replaced her normal hunting clothes with a red backless dress that showed her cleavage generously and had a slit on the lower part which revealed her athletic legs.

Percy stopped breathing as this was the worst situation as the daughter of Ares would kill him if she found out. He couldn't help but find that she was really pretty as she was showing off her figure. Phoebe then cupped his chin as Percy said.

"Phoebe I-" She placed a finger on his lips that made him shut up as he saw the daughter of Ares lick her lips.

"Don't talk Percy for now I-" She was interrupted when Zoe got out of her shock. The hunters who were bound were shocked to see their sister do this. Phoebe growled as she snapped her fingers and a chair instantly appeared behind Percy.

She then punched him hard on the stomach as he had to sit down and his arms and legs were instantly strapped to the chair. Phoebe then said, "How dare you interrupt my time with Percy?" Zoe was shocked to learn that one of the biggest man haters next to her and her best friend was all slutty like a child of Aphrodite.

She then saw the scarf and said, "Come on Phoebe, fight the scarf's power. Remember all men are-" Phoebe then started to laugh.

"Not all men are like the ones we hate and somehow Percy is different." She then turned around as the hunters were trying to get out of their binds including Percy who was scrambling to break free. They then heard the door being hit multiple times.

Phoebe smiled as she was now in front of Percy, "Now that the hunt is preoccupied and Sophia can't enter." She placed a gentle hand on his face and sat on his thighs.

"I can finally have my alone time with you." Phoebe pressed her chest against his as the demigod looked at the Hunt who all saw his look which meant, _Look I know you're probably hating me and thinking that I did this to Phoebe but I didn't. Now please get her off of me because I don't want to be raped!_

Zoe had dropped her hairclip to her hands and instantly let Riptide out and cut the chains that held her as she instantly ran to a distracted Phoebe and a mortified Percy. "Phoebe!" This shook the lustful girl out of her concentration and snapped her fingers.

Zoe dodged the chains that were in front of her impressive speeds but what she didn't realize that there was a simple handcuff that bound her feet. She couldn't stop as she tripped and fell on something soft. But it wasn't her body that was feeling this soft thing.

Nope it was her lips as she looked and saw the shocked look of Percy Jackson and thus she realized that she was now kissing him on his lips. The hunt was in shock at what they were seeing.

Percy on the other hand was happy that Zoe was saving him until the part where she tripped and now the huntress' lips were on his. He didn't know why but in this precarious situation where he would either die by the Hunt's hands, Zoe's or worse Artemis.

He felt a little warmth in his heart and what was weird was that Zoe wasn't moving away from him. Phoebe then yelled, "Get off him, you bitch!" She landed a kick to Zoe's side that made her tumble away as Zoe was instantly chained to the floor.

Phoebe was now on top of her with a glare that could kill a hundred monsters, "You ruined my moment and now you will die." Zoe felt fear as Phoebe had her hunting knife in her hand and was about to plunge it but was interrupted.

"Wait!" Phoebe stopped her action and everyone was looking at Perseus in shock or a thank you for saving Zoe.

"Why are you giving much attention to her? She merely kissed me when we can do a lot more." He ended it with a flashy grin but inside he was trembling as he looked at Zoe, _You owe me._

Phoebe giggled and strutted her way slowly to Percy, "You're correct darling." She then sat again but this time on his lap, "What do you suggest we do to get rid of what my sister did?"

Percy looked at Zoe and mouthed, _On my mark, free yourself again. I'll take care of Phoebe._ He made a smile, "Whatever you desire, love."

Phoebe squealed and proceeded to kiss him hard and I mean really hard. Percy was running out of breath either due to the harshness of the kiss or that Phoebe was shoving her tongue around his mouth. She then released the kiss as Percy began to take little ragged breaths.

"That… was… a… good one." Phoebe deviously smiled as she began to explore his chest through his shirt.

"There's more what that came from, darling." Percy was very uncomfortable at this point and decided to fall down with Phoebe. Now the demigod was on top of her as he then sucked her neck which made her moan.

"But I want to touch and hold you NOW!" With that Zoe was able to cut her restraints and Percy's hands were freed as he also held Phoebe down and removed the scarf. He then wrapped it around his hand as Phoebe's eyes turned red with anger.

Phoebe yelled, "No giv-" But was knocked out by being hit by Riptide's handle as Percy breathed in relief as soon as the rest of the Hunt was freed. Zoe glared at a tired Percy as he exclaimed.

"What?!" Zoe continued to glare at him as he then sighed. He knew what was she was talking about as it was no surprise.

"Are you really blaming me for what just happened?" Zoe just nodded as Percy stood up and said.

"Don't you think that there might be a lot of factors that could have happened? Another thing is I just saved your life." Zoe had an angry look on her face.

"Thou dost need help, boy. Also art thou come up with better plan for getting the scarf?" Percy was confused at what Zoe was asking.

"You touched thy sister." Percy then yelled, "She touched me first and she was practically raping me. I just thought about the best plan I had so that you wouldn't almost get killed again. I'm going to apologize to Phoebe when she wakes up later. I will also face my punishment."

Zoe gave out a smile, "Thank you boy for apologizing for your mistake. I think we will explain to Phoebe on what happened." In response, the entire hunt nodded as Percy had happy tears in his eyes.

"You guys I-" The hunt then had a scared look on their face as Percy realized that the scarf was gone from his hand, _Oh gods!_

He then sighed as he accepted his fate, "Can you tell my mom and Sophia that I love them and I did enjoy being with you girls even if you tortured me constantly. I just want to say that I wish we could have been better friends."

One of the younger hunters, Kelly, had tears in their eyes as she and several others did like Percy. "Percy, you have to-"

"I have to face my fate." Percy gave as smile at them and chuckled. "Do not cry for me, girls. At least do what I say for it is my last will. With this I bid you guys' goodbye."

With newfound courage, he then turned around and met Death literally and figuratively. Wearing the scarf and lustfully staring at Percy was none other than Zoe Nightshade.

Percy looked at the scarf around her neck and his eyes widened; _I know how to contain it._ He then looked at the others, "Open the doors and let Sophia in. You cannot hope to contain Zoe, I'll distract her, go!"

The hunters bolted into opening the door as Percy turned his attention to Zoe who was currently on his lap as he was now suddenly sitting on a chair. _How the hell-_

"Percy." He looked at her and instead of finding an aggressive woman, Zoe was being calm and a red blush adorned her cheeks.

"Zoe-" He was then silenced by a soft kiss on his lips, he tried to get her off him but Zoe was stronger than him so she held his hands together with hers. She then wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed her chest to his.

Percy was trying to fight the kiss off but overtime he was begrudgingly accepting it. He couldn't tell why his heart was beating so fast or why he started to enjoy this.

It was a mere simple kiss but to him it was Elysium as the slow touch of her hands on her body, the gentle straddle of her hips on his and just the warmth that her body gave made Percy fall into peace. She then released the kiss as a trail of saliva escaped from their lips.

"Percy." She said it in such a gentle way that made Percy add more red to his existing blush. Zoe then proceeded to slowly remove her silver shirt as Percy was about to grab her wrists in order to do so but his arms were chained again.

"Zoe, you can't… your oath-" Zoe interrupted him with another chaste kiss before shaking her head.

"Percy, the oath means nothing to me. You're honestly a man I will give up my oath for. I want to just hold you and be with you." She then went to his right ear and blew hot breath that made Percy shiver as he heard her whisper.

"I enjoyed that kiss you gave me earlier. Did you know that was my first and I'm guessing that was also yours." Percy became embarrassed and then realized, _Wait, how come if she's like this. She speaks English._

"Let's continue." She instantly tore Percy's shirt and tossed it on the floor as he looked at the hunters who saw it and hurried their progress on opening the door with their hunting knives as Sophia was as well trying to open the door.

Percy turned back and saw a sight that would make Apollo jealous as Zoe was now without a shirt and revealed her toned body and a black bra that generously held her twins. Percy could only think of one word, _Beautiful._

Zoe gave him another kiss as there was no more resistance as he also gave in and kissed Zoe. Suddenly the universe around him stopped as he had no more concerns in this world.

Gladfully the sap fest had to end when everyone heard, "Almighty Push!" The door suddenly opened and ended up on the other side of the room as Percy used the distraction since Zoe looked up to see an irate Sophia.

Percy then grabbed the scarf as instead of becoming angry like Phoebe. Zoe fell asleep on his body as Sophia instantly went to the two, "What happened here? I was locked and only could use my powers-"

She then saw Percy faint as Artemis arrived and saw the destruction as her hunters were sitting down and she saw that the door was on the other side of the room. She then saw Phoebe, Zoe and Percy unconscious, "What in the immortals happened?"

 _Three days later._

Things were complicated in the Hunt as the events of what happened were ingrained on every one's minds. After the whole incident, Percy was avoiding Zoe and vice versa. Phoebe first raged but then apologized to Percy as it was her who got the scarf from him as she wanted to burn it.

When the love goddess arrived, Sophia had given her the scarf as the power did not affect her because of her own abilities. Now the hunt was somewhere in Connecticut but still in a forest.

Percy was doing the laundry in a nearby river as it ended in a brown cave. The demigod sighed, _Maybe I should talk to Zoe about what had happened._ He then touched the side of his face that had a slap mark that was as fresh as day.

Apparently as soon as Zoe woke up he had gone to her to talk but the girl merely slapped him so hard that to this day her mark was still on his face. He then got some water into his hand and placed it on his cheek and slowly the mark disappeared.

 _Thank god Sophia taught me how to control my water powers. Even though I can only make that water clone once in every two months._ He then sighed as he looked at the tower of clothes, _Not even finished._

He then looked at the cave to his right and couldn't explain it but it felt like home to him. He went inside the cave and found that it was filled with flora, _That's odd._ He then felt something behind him and got out a hunting knife but a warm voice said.

"It's been decades since I last saw you." He turned around to see a woman who looked around thirty, she wore a flowing green dress that emphasized her beauty. She had long black hair and a face that could make Aphrodite jealous and she smiled at him.

He felt two things, warmth and danger as he looked at the woman who was standing about five foot four which was four inches higher than him. "Who are you?" The woman instantly had tears in her eyes and proceeded to hug him tightly and he was sure that she had broken a few ribs.

"Don't you remember me son." His eyes widened as he instantly remembered what Sophia told him a week ago.

' _Percy, Sally isn't your real mother but that doesn't mean that she can be your mother. The reason why I can't explain everything is that my mistress has told me not to. I'm just giving you a warning in saying that when you meet your real mom. Don't expect her to be that loving like Sally.'_

Percy then saw her eyes as they were green like his as she then said something that would change his life, "I'm your mother, Perseus. Don't you remember me..."

She then kissed his forehead, "It's me Gaea."

 **AN: Drop the bombs! Bet you guys didn't expect me to have Gaea in a different role like this. I would like to thank you for the tremendous support you have given for this story and for voting.**

 **I would like to say something wherein I am a different author and when I say that I don't like to do what other people do because that shows I have no creativity at all. I don't care about views, I don't care if people hate what I have to write and say. I only do this so that one day a guy/gal can read this and be inspired to write. So there will be no CHAOS! For god's sakes, there will be no CHAOS! I have had it with his name or his character in mostly every story and it's all the same with no creativity.**

 **He helps Percy, he's a father, he's a friend, and he's an enemy. My god these one dimensional characteristics are the things that I hate in a story. Actually I hate one dimensional characters that are just dark or too light. I mean come on that just shows sloppy writing and poor character development in a story and the author (you know who you are). I'm looking at you overrated authors and your overrated stories. I hate it when Percy is so overpowered because he was given powers at least for me he's still fucking normal and I have good reason how he's becoming stronger but he's not strong enough to beat someone fucking strong like a Titan, an Olympian easily.**

 **Am I saying I'm a good author, no but at least I'm doing things creatively. Also I wanted to tell you guys that I changed my mind and the best Percy Jackson fanfic that I have fucking read is Betrayed Son of the Sea by Hans50, not anything written by Anakulosmos14, or Titan of the Hunt or Everlasting Promises. It's Betrayed Son of the Sea.**

 **The reason why is it's a masterpiece, the progress is good and the story isn't rushed, Percy isn't OP and shows transition on how he became powerful. The grammar is amazing and I felt like I was reading a great Naruto fic. Granted it's cliché but it's better than the rest.**

 **Now onto the results of the vote, one of the girls revealed is...**

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **Zoe. I was swayed into making her because of a very passionate review I got (you know your names). So that's one girl down and two more to go, get voting and remember use passion not like 'Do Pertemis.' That doesn't count.**

 **Anyways see you later and BYE BYE!**


	4. Meet My Family They're Angry

**AN: Looks like I'm back and I'm here to continue. There's prelims and finals so chapters will be slow again. Sorry, college sucks. Anyways I am so happy because I saw Maroon 5 live in Manila since I live in the Philippines and accomplished a lifelong dream of mine.**

 **I will reveal the next girl as I thought about it and I decided to do it as well because this pairing needs a lot of good stories as I also like this pairing. Thank you for liking that scene with the scarf, took me a day to do that one.**

 **Time to answer reviews:**

 **Lukaswilloeting: Maybe…**

 **Dogbiscuit1967: Thanks for liking that Gaea is Percy's mother and the scarf scene. Also for voting, you're awesome!**

 **DemonickAngel: You're Oc will be in this story but you will have to wait. Thank you for enjoying and I hope you like this one.**

 **TigerandCammiandPercy: You're reasons are good and you're very passionate of your vote. Maybe you'll win.**

 **Djberneman: I have decided to do that the goddesses will be really close friends and family and Sophia will not be involved because it would be too good to be true. Also I will not take a route where he will be with Gaea as he will choose his own path. Who knows will he join his mom, join Olympus or destroy both?**

 **DarkGamer159: Maybe your vote will win and also thank you for appreciating that Percy won't be that OP.**

 **Son of Tyche: You're reasons are good but I don't think Sophia will be with him.**

 **JustLucky05: Thanks for loving it! You're awesome!**

 **ZoeandArtyawesomelover: Maybe…**

 **TianaPrincessOfTheSeas: Thanks!**

 **Guess 52: Thank you for liking the scarf scene!**

 **PolskaFly: Thank you!**

 **Flawless Mirage: Who knows?! Ok then don't touch it! About the Artemis one will be explained here but I don't know if you will still read this. Also the reason why I have polygamy because I'm not doing a fucking harem but… you'll understand! Just know I'm not doing a harem, some things will happen.**

 **If you're awesome leave a favourite, a follow and a review. Enjoy.**

 **On the last chapter**

" _ **Percy~**_ **"**

" **Zoe-"**

" **I will give up my oath."**

" **I'm your mother."**

 **And so it continues**

"… my mother." Percy was… well he couldn't explain anything. Throughout his life he thought his mother was Sally Jackson but alas came the day when Sophia told him. Now this woman or should he say one of the most powerful woman on the Earth literally called him her son.

At first he thought that he was dream- "Ouch!" Gaea was pinching his cheeks and then she let him go as Percy cupped his cheeks to get rid of the pain.

"No, you are not dreaming and this is real." Percy shook his head as he wanted to know so much about what was going on and-

"I will tell you everything my son but first I need you to sit down next to me." From the ground came two earthly chairs as Percy sighed.

"Ok, but can you at least let the author finish the sentence and I don't want you to read my mind." Gaea nodded as the author of this story fist pumped into the air. Percy had sat down and his apparent mother was now in front of him.

Percy sighed as Gaea then said, "Tell me I expected you to be more surprised but it seems that you already knew." Percy nodded.

"Yes and no. I was told that I had another mother and I was really surprised that my mom wasn't my mom." Suddenly a cup materialized next to him as Gaea smiled.

"Don't worry, it's merely tea. I hope you like it." Percy smiled and started to drink as he moaned in pleasure.

"This is really good." Gaea nodded, "Well I wonder who told you that. I mean the only ones who know that you are my son are your father and the other Primordials except Tartarus." Percy looked confused as Gaea then said.

"I will explain who are the Primordials and everything but I suggest you listen to me on how you were born before everything else." Percy nodded as he really was curious to what had happened in his life.

"A long time ago I had decided to have a child but the problem was that I could meet no one. Tartarus did not want to see me after the Giants and there were a lot of problems that had happened. You see Perseus, I wanted to have a child who I knew could be better person."

"The Titans filled me with joy but overtime I was blinded because I was so happy that they killed Ouranos when he threw the Cyclops and the Hundred Hands into Tartarus. Once that was deed was done, I fell asleep and then woke up. I learned that my children were overthrown by my grandchildren who were the Olympians."

"At first I was happy that they made my earth better but soon they became like all the rest. Not only did they commit the same mistakes like the Titans and soon angered me. In that rage I had made the Gigantes but were soon crushed by the Olympians."

"After that I fell into a state where I didn't know what was right and wrong but I knew one thing, I had to have a child who was perfect. So I made a child by myself and that was you."

Percy was in awe as he took in every piece of information and was surprised that he could understand everything she said. "What do you mean by yourself?"

Gaea then said, "Well it's something that the Primordials can only do and that is called Pathogenesis. Meaning I can give birth to any child without the help of a male but this takes usually thousands of years to make a single child."

"When you were born, you were not alive but at the same time you were dead." Percy was confused as Gaea giggled, "You look so cute when your face is scrunched up like that. It means that you don't get what anyone else is saying and you need explaining."

Percy flushed with embarrassment as Gaea let out a hearty laugh, "What I meant is that you were born but you needed one more thing for you to be alive and I needed a little essence of an Olympian so I decided to get Poseidon's."

"So he is technically your father because you are in his appearance and characteristics but your power comes from me." Percy nodded as he then asked.

"So how come dad has not visited me." Gaea sighed as her face instantly became sad.

"He knows that you are born dear but he does not want to see you. For he sees you as a mistake and has ignored you." Percy felt anger and sadness as he was neglected by his own father but then felt a warm pair of arms around him.

He then felt safety and love in Gaea's arms as she said in a gentle voice, "Perseus, you should know that I'm sorry that I left you out there but I made sure that you would have a loving person that would take care of you."

Percy smiled, "Thanks." He felt tears stain his shirt as he saw his mother crying as Percy turned around and returned the hug.

"I miss not being able to see you grow to the child you are today. I hope you can forgive me." Percy smiled.

"Of course I can, I just want to visit you more often and just talk and get to know each other." Gaea stopped crying at that as Percy kissed her cheek.

He then sheepishly smiled, "I think I need to tell you on what happened."

Percy spent most of the afternoon talking to his real mother as he found her to be different. She was caring, angry, funny but showed maturity. He also realized that she was very loving to every one of her children.

"I think it's time that you left." Percy frowned but his frown disappeared when his mother kissed his forehead.

"We will meet again soon my baby. But I have to tell you that-" Gaea then whispered into Percy's ear as his eyes widened in shock but showed signs of sadness.

"W- why?" Gaea made a sad smile.

"Because you are my beloved destroyer, Perseus. I love you too much and that is the reason why I gave you that responsibility."

"Know this, the path that you are at will be very hard for anyone to undergo but you must do it. I have been at war for millennia's on end. I wish for peace but I know that I simply can't do it. For I will also cause death and destruction more than the Olympians."

"I am sorry for the life you will have to go because of what I have done. Just know whatever decision you make, whatever side you join, whatever adventure you get." She started to tear up but wiped it as Percy had tears running down the side of his face as well.

She smiled and kissed his forehead again as she also wiped his eyes, "Do not cry my baby. It is your destiny and I would do anything to change it and make you have a normal life, have a family and have peace. But we live in this kind of world."

"Just know that I will love you no matter what happens. You make your own choices and decisions and know that I will have your support through everything. Because you are my son." He then hugged his Mom as he let out more of his tears.

It took him a while to stop crying although he did stop when his mother started laughing at the look of his face as she called it a swollen red grape. He then pouted which caused Gaea to pinch his cheeks as the two started to argue again but then laugh at their antics.

Suddenly Gaea gave a devious smile which was noticed by Percy, "It's about time you came here, Poseidon." Percy's eyes widened in surprise as he looked at the entrance of the cave to find a man in his late twenties staring at them.

He was wearing a Hawaiian styled shirt and shorts and had slippers on his feet. Most notably was his sea green eyes, messy black hair and the trident on his right hand.

He looked nervous as he was about to say something but was being mind blocked. Gaea smiling at his unease said, "Well if you are not going to say anything. Then I believe that Percy will-"

"No!" Percy stood up and was now staring at his father as he didn't know what to feel. Should he be mad, sad, disgusted, happy, and afraid? All of these emotions were in his brain and he couldn't say anything.

Poseidon sighed as Percy saw sadness and grief in his eyes, "Can I talk with you, Perseus?" Percy was about to say something but he heard his mother laugh.

"Oh, Poseidon. You are such a fool to believe that I don't see what you are doing. You are planning to talk to your son whom you have not met in over ten years and then tell him not to listen to me. Do you believe that would actually work? Do you expect him to forgive you for blatantly ignoring him for-"

Poseidon had anger in his eyes, "Do not presume that of me Mother! I agree that I am at fault but don't tell me that you are also planning something. Do you want me to tell Perseus of what you were going to originally do to him and what was he supposed to do?!"

Gaea had an angry look in her eyes, "Leave the past behind this." Poseidon stared at her with equal amounts of rage, "I can also say the same thing to you."

They were both in a heated staring contest as the ground began to shake violently but was then stopped when Percy stomped on the floor which revealed cracks in the air which shocked the two immortals. The cracks became bigger as it soon sent shockwaves at the two who staggered away from Percy.

The demigod also had anger in his eyes, "What the hell is wrong with you two?! I finally meet my parents and all you do is fight in front of me!" Poseidon sighed as he dropped his trident.

"Perseus is right." He then looked at Gaea with his pleading eyes.

"May I please talk to my son?" Gaea looked at the sea god before sighing as she looked at Percy and saw that he really wanted to talk to his deadbeat dad.

"Fine." She then disappeared and this left Percy and Poseidon alone in the cave. Percy was about to speak but Poseidon spoke first.

"I'm sorry, Perseus." This confused Percy as he was sure that his dad was going to tell him to join his side as he was aware of the Olympians' distaste of his mother.

"You might think that you are a mistake since I never intended on giving birth to you but you're still my son. I still love you and I'm sorry if I wasn't able to even visit you once but if I did then my brother would get suspicious and will shoot first before asking questions."

"I know it sounds like a stupid excuse since we gods break our vows anyway. I just wanted to say that I will still love you no matter what you do. If you decide to follow your mom, I won't try to make you go to mine."

He then hugged Percy, "Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Poseidon released the hug and saw Percy shrug his shoulders.

"It will take time dad, but I'll be able to forgive you. Now I think I have to go back, say bye to mom for me." With that Percy then ran out of the cave as Gaea appeared next to Poseidon as she asked.

"What are you going to do?" Poseidon sighed as he grabbed his trident.

"Make up for the last ten years." He then disappeared in vapour as Gaea smiled, _It already has begun._ She then heard a roar beside her, _I hope you survive my son._

Percy was in deep trouble since it was already past dinner time and he looked to see if Artemis or anyone of the Hunt was around the camp. Everyone was now on their respective tents probably sleeping.

He sighed as he looked at the tent in front of him and gulped, _You can do this Perseus Jackson. The tent is a few feet away, just slip in and pretend to be asleep._ He then decided to sneak into the tent and was opening the door.

"Where were you boy?" He stopped as he realized he was caught. He gulped as he turned around and saw the cold and hard look of Zoe.

A million excuses ran through his head and not one was able to save him. She was still glaring at him as he sheepishly laughed, "Oh yeah. It is pretty late."

Zoe then shouted, "Thou dost not know of thy trouble thou in?! Milady was searching everywhere and couldn't find you! Sophia was worried sick! Now, thou come here and expect everything to be ok!"

Percy sighed and had an apologetic smile on his face, "Ok, I understand and I'll tell Milady and Sophia tomorrow what happened." Zoe also sighed and was turned around and walked away.

"Wait." She looked at Percy who was twiddling his fingers around as she was getting annoyed, "What do you want, boy?"

He then looked into her volcanic black eyes and Zoe couldn't understand why she was almost getting lost to his sea green eyes. She shook her head, _Why am I thinking of such thoughts? I'm a maiden and I swore that but-_

She instantly remembered the sight, the feel and the happiness she had when she had kissed him even if she was under the influence, _NO! I cannot!_

"I just wanted to say that I was sorry." Zoe was confused as normally a male like him would either blackmail her or brag about it but here was Percy who looked genuinely sorry for the deed.

"Huh?" Zoe was still confused as Percy scratched the back of his head.

"You know for kissing you. I mean it isn't right for me to do that and I'm sure that you didn't like me forcing you to do that. My mom taught me better to do that to a girl. So-" He bowed apologetically.

"-please forgive me." Zoe was utterly dumbfounded as she drank in the statement. It was both true and false as she didn't like the situation but did like a bit of the kiss.

"Are we ok?" Percy asked as Zoe stopped her thoughts and sighed again.

"I guess I can forgive you… but if you ever force on me again then I will definitely kill you painfully." She made that last part known with a growl as Percy smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow hunter-" She turned to walk again as she didn't realized that she had a huge smile on her face.

Percy then added, "Thank you Zoe." Zoe didn't answer him but she would have replied, _You're welcome Percy._

Percy watched as Zoe left the scene and he quickly went inside the tent to find Sophia as she was still sleeping. He sighed and smiled, _Today's been a hectic day. I got to meet my parents and got Zoe to forgive me._

He then slept with a smile knowing that tomorrow was going to be a new day. He didn't realize that someone was watching him outside as the figure smiled, "He's already stronger than I was when I was his age."

Suddenly Gaea appeared next to him as she did not look pleased, "What are you doing here?" The figure smiled.

"Why I thought that you were smart? I know of his destiny and I'm just here to make him be prepared for what's upcoming." Gaea growled.

"I know you aren't doing this for the goodness of your heart. You just want my son to be your legacy, that's why you gave him your powers and you just want him to save your children. I swear if you ever lead him to his doom then I will kill you." The figure laughed as Gaea slowly went back to the earth.

The moonlight was shining throughout the forest as it showed a huge man that was very well proportioned. He had many scars along his chest and his white moustache was shaped like a crescent. He had a black bandana on his head and a white coat which hung loosely from his shoulders.

He was bare chested as his light, loose pants were tucked inside his large black boots, and a dark pirate sash around his waist. His yellow eyes became bright with joy as it revealed his shining smile.

"It's time to train the boy. I will have to ask his father to give time for training."

Daylight came as Artemis quickly arrived at camp as she had a worried look on her face, _Where is he? I looked everywhere and even Sophia can't find him._ She had horror on her face, _This is bad, if Father finds out-_

Her thoughts were stopped when she saw Percy outside his tent as he waved at her, "Good morning, Mi-" An arrow whizzed past his head as he subsequently sweat dropped, _Yup I'm dead._

The irate goddess stomped her way to Percy as her voice was laced with unquenchable rage, "Where were you?!" Percy was of course scared of becoming a very cute furry animal but he had to be calm and answer honestly.

He did not want to tell her just yet who was his real mom, "I just met my Father and he took me to Atlantis to talk. I guess I lost track of time." Artemis was surprised that Poseidon would risk talking to Percy but then again he was unpredictable like the sea.

Artemis didn't know why but she couldn't stay mad as she sighed, "Just don't do it again. Have you told Sophia?" He nodded as he smiled.

"Well she did scream the same way you did and I thought I faced Hades. Although she did hug me and congratulate me on meeting my dad." Artemis nodded as the hunters soon emerged from their tents and most of them were surprised at Percy's return.

They soon snickered as they expected their mistress to kill him but she then called their attention, "We are to exterminate a monster group in Pensylvania. We'll be going to Allengheny National Park to see if the group is there. Also Percy will be doing more chores."

Percy's face fell as the hunt laughed at him as the hunt packed up their bags and were then flashed into the park and immediately set up camp. Zoe then went to her, "Who shalt be hunting now, milady?"

Artemis said, "It is a tough one as she is remembered to be the jailor in Tartarus. She appears to be assembling a mini army and Olympus believes that she will attack. I am talking about Kampe."

This sent shivers down everyone's spine except for Sophia and Percy as the demigod asked, "Who's that?"

Artemis then explained, "She is very dangerous as not even the bravest God would want to fight her. Originally she was the jailor of Tartarus and would torture the Hekatonkhires and the Cyclops. She is an infernal monster as Father and your father initially shuddered at the sight of her. She is very deadly and will be a tough opponent so be weary."

Percy nodded as Sophia smiled, 'Don't worry. I'll be alright.' Artemis then looked at her hunt, "Tonight we rest before we hunt."

The girls then carried on with preparing, training and sparring while Percy did the chores again. Artemis then said she was going to get help against Kampe and flashed away.

Our favourite demigod was now washing the clothes by the lake as Poseidon suddenly appeared which did not shock Percy. He smiled to his father, "What's up dad?"

Poseidon had a small smile on his lips as he said, "I need to make up for ten years don't I." Percy nodded as the two decided to have small talk as the sea god talked about Atlantis as Percy then asked.

"Um, dad, Artemis said that we are going to fight Kampe. So what is she like?" He saw the look of fear on his father's face as he groaned.

"Son, she is the worst nightmare of anyone's nightmares. The only reason why we beat her is that brother surprised her with the Master Bolt. Either way she is very skilled in fighting and avoid being hit by her whip which is on fire. The other thing that you should avoid is her scorpion's tail as one hit can incapacitate an immortal being for hours."

Percy nodded, "Got it. Any advice." Poseidon looked towards the sea as he said, "Even I don't know the answer to that but I know that you can do it son."

Percy smiled as it was a nice feeling in his heart to hear praises from his father. Poseidon then said, "Although I will give you this, someone will train you to become really powerful."

Percy was amazed, _This guy should be awesome._ "Who is it?" Poseidon then got his trident and slammed it to the ground as slowly a hulking guy came out.

"It's me brat." Percy was mind blown at the giant in front of him as Poseidon laughed.

"It appears the Strongest Man in the World can only shock people instead of making them wet their pants." The man smiled as Percy noticed his weird crescent moustache.

"Well I am old Poseidon. I'm going to be seventy so I don't know what you're talking about. Besides who's the one that got scared when I first arrived." Poseidon then grit his teeth as the man let out a hearty laugh.

Percy then asked, "Who's this dad?" Poseidon sighed, "Well he's the one that will make you strong. His name is Whitebeard or known by his nickname to be the Strongest Man in the World." Percy was in awe but then asked.

"Why are you called Whitebeard? You don't have a beard but you have a moustache that looks cool." Whitebeard then looked at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't even know the answer to that kid. They called me Whitebeard for some odd reason and I just stuck with it." Percy was satisfied with that answer but asked again.

"How come I have never heard of you?" Whitebeard then smiled.

"Well the reason for that is that Olympus likes to hush things up of embarrassing defeats so in exchange for me going around the seas and being free. I was to remove any evidence of their loss." Percy looked at his dad who nodded as he was now excited.

"Sweet, so what am I about to do?" Whitebeard smiled, "You're a damn cheeky brat! I like your spirit but by the time we start, you're gonna wish you had died." Percy let out a cocky smile.

"Ain't gonna beat me that easy, gramps." Whitebeard then looked at Poseidon as the sea god then vaporized into thin air.

Whitebeard then turned to Percy, "First I will need to let your body become stronger and your stamina better. You look agile but we need to work on strength first so-" He then went to a tree and poked it as it blew into pieces.

Percy was in shock, _No wonder he's the strongest man. That's unbelieveable._ From the tree came a huge weapon came a large and long polearm as a large curved blade was attached to the pole. It had a white and black striped design to it.

"That's huge!" Whitebeard then said, "Well this is your first training, carry my weapon then I will see if you are ready."

Percy was a bit scared but still determined, _I have to do this! I can't rely on the rest to help me with everything. I have to also save them._

"Give me your best shot gramps!" Whitebeard then threw the weapon at him as Percy caught it with his hands but crashed to the ground as the weight was tremendous. He was in pain as the weapon probably crushed his hands, _This is too heavy!_

"What's wrong brat? Do you give up yet!" Percy gained an angry tick on his head.

"Shut up! Just give me a moment!" Whitebeard smiled at Percy's tenacity, "Well come on brat, I don't have all day and you need to get back to the Hunt."

Percy tried to lift it but every time he tried the pain just coursed through his body. He was almost blacking out, _Come on stupid body! Work!_

" **Who are you?** " Percy then saw darkness surround him as he could only see the weapon who was now shining.

" **Let me ask you again, who are you?** " Percy was still confused about the situation and looked around.

"Huh? Um, who's there? I don't see anyone so who's there?" Suddenly he felt his hands burn as he screamed in pain and looked at the weapon in his hands as it was now beating.

"What is this?" The weapon started beating rapidly as Percy screamed in pain as his hands were once again burning.

" **I was trying to be nice boy but know you have been an annoyance. Leave me!** " Percy could only think that it was the sword and responded.

"Wow! You talk!" He heard a voice groan as his hands once again burned and he was already annoyed at his position as his hands were still on the ground and was trying to pick the weapon up.

" **Never mind that, what do you want boy?** " He then sneered at the weapon.

"What do you think I want? I want to carry you and be done with this so that I can get some awesome training." He then heard laughing as the burning stopped but was still unable to carry the weapon so he sat cross-legged.

" **That is one of the best jokes that I have heard. Where is the old Whitebeard?** " Percy then thought, _Well it kinda makes sense if this thing was looking for gramps. I mean this is his weapon._

"Well I'm training and he's my teacher. He told me to carry you and I haven't been able to." He then heard the weapon cackle as it then said.

" **Is that so? Looks like age has finally caught up to him. Honestly to think that you will be able to handle me. I think you should just quit it, boy!** " Percy gained several angry ticks along his face as he yelled.

"Shut up! Who are you to decide?! And quit calling me boy! I have a name and it's Percy! I can handle you and I will. Once I am able to lift you then you can lick my butt!" He then heard the weapon laugh at his outburst.

" **I like your guts kid, maybe he was a bit right. But how about talking with your actions instead of blabbering!** " Percy responded with trying to carry the weapon again but found it to be even heavier.

 _Come on just lift!_ He then decided that all bets were off, _I need to get stronger to save the ones who I love and fulfil Mom's dream!_

He then yelled as new found determination coursed through his body and suddenly he was able to lift the weapon in his hand and found it to be light. He blinked in surprise as he could now lift it and now he could see the lake and the forest again.

"Looks like you pass the test, brat." Whitebeard smiled as Percy then looked at the weapon as he expected the weapon to talk but it was silent. He then gave it to Whitebeard.

"So what's next, gramps?" Whitebeard then gave him four weights as Percy found them to be really light.

"What are these?" Whitebeard then snapped his fingers as the weights became heavier as Percy almost let them fall out of his hands.

"Those are some specialized weights. Now place them on your arms and legs." Percy did as was instructed as Whitebeard then said.

"Now I want you to run around for two hours straight without stopping and then return back here." Percy was about to complain but he sucked it up and began to run away from him.

"Stinking old man!" Soon later Percy was gone and Whitebeard was left alone. The hulking man then chuckled, _Gaea. You're legacy never ceases to amaze me._

"Do you think he is capable?" The weapon then started to glow, " **I do.** "

 _The next day_

The Hunt was now looking everywhere for Kampe as they gained a new temporary member in the search as she was now talking to Percy.

"Man! We've been at this for hours. Let's just head back." He then heard the Hunt chuckling as Athena just sighed.

"Percy. We really need to look for her for she is a threat. We can't go back as I suspect that she may know that we are here and might be planning to ambush us when our guard is down." Percy groaned.

"Fine." He gave up in defeat as Athena looked at Sophia who was at her right as the girl was honestly a mystery. Artemis told her that she was really powerful to give her a tough time. Her curiosity was on the edge because of what Apollo had said.

 _I wonder-_ Her thoughts were interrupted when fifty Laistrygonian giants appeared all around them. Artemis then yelled, "Where is Kampe?!"

One of them laughed, " **Don't worry about that. Mistress is merely going to destroy you all.** " Athena was about to attack but Sophia went right in front of them.

She looked at Artemis as she had a cold expression on her face, 'Milady, can I deal with them?' Artemis nodded as Percy said, "Have fun, Sophia."

Athena was shocked at how the Hunt handled the current situation as they were leaving a girl to fight fifty giants. The giants laughed as Athena was about to join but Percy stopped her, "I don't think you should do that."

Athena then became angry, "Why?! Are you going to leave your best friend to die?!" Percy then chuckled.

"Nope. I'm just letting her have fun. Just watch." One of the giants raised his shield and club, "Time for-" He was unable to finish as his body was sliced into two. The giants were shocked as Sophia then closed her eyes.

'-for fun!' It was a massacre as the giants were unable to even attack once as she quickly killed most of them. Athena was shocked at her speed as there was only one of them remaining. The giant was literally terrified as Sophia was about to kill him but Percy interrupted.

"Sophia, why don't you use it?" She then nodded as she closed her eyes and soon opened it revealing the Rinnegan. This made Athena really interested, _What is with her eyes?_

Suddenly she said, "Naraka Path." A large head sprouted from the ground as it was covered with purple flames. The head had the Rinnegan's eyes as Sophia grabbed the giant by its throat and the head opened its mouth.

Tendril-like arms then went out from the mouth and latched onto the giant's tongue. The Hunt was shocked at seeing a new ability as Artemis looked at Percy who sighed.

"That's another path called Naraka. The only good thing about this is that it can get information." He then pointed at the flaming head.

"That is called the King of Hell, that can rip out your soul. From what I believe is that if Sophia asks a question. If you lie then you die painfully because your soul will be ripped out and she gets the answers anyway. If you tell the truth then you live."

Sophia looked at the giant who was still trembling as there was a loud voice, " **Is Kampe here?** " The giant immediately nodded as it was probably scared due to what Percy had said earlier.

" **Where is she?** " The giant then yelled, " **You'll have to-** " The arm then grabbed his tongue and ripped it out as Sophia went through his body and got a large white ghost like figure that was wailing and the giant was also screaming in pain.

She then tossed the figure into the head as the giant dropped dead and the head disappeared and so did Sophia's eyes. Percy then asked, "Well what did you get?"

'Kampe's here but she frequently moves out of her location but she's still here in the forest.' Artemis nodded as she told the Hunt that they were to keep moving.

They all went ahead leaving Percy and Sophia behind as he also started to walk but was stopped when Sophia grabbed his arm, 'Why do you have this?' Percy knew that he was busted.

"I'll tell you later when we make camp. Also I know you. I'm beginning to guess that Kampe isn't here." Sophia smiled.

'I knew that if you used your brains then you could think.' Percy smiled and the two friends decided to walk as Percy explained all about his training which Sophia agreed for him to do.

 _ **Somewhere in a cave**_ **.**

" **What?!" The monsters were shuddering at the response as one of the giants said, "It's not our fault and-"**

The giant screamed in pain before turning into dust as the scorpion's stinger retracted as the cave was filled with ominous laughing as it there was many. Suddenly there was a human head with snakes for hair.

She then showed her half human body and her other half was that of a dragon half. The dragon half was black with white stripes down her back. Her huge reptilian wings flapped as her scorpion tail was still rearing to go.

She held her two scimitars and her fiery whip as she laughed, " **I wonder what the Hunt will do once I arrive.** "

 _ **Back with the Hunt and a day later**_

The hunt for Kampe has stopped as Artemis and Athena had decided to get out of the park and the Hunt was now in New York. Percy had once again trained with Whitebeard as the two always argued over everything.

Athena meanwhile kept on asking questions to Sophia like where did you get your eyes, what are your abilities, can you give a demonstration. The curious Athena had to be pried off by Artemis and was then flashed to Olympus.

Athena would have complained but then something hit her, "It's odd. Normally since you're like me you wouldn't admit that someone is stronger than you that easily. Is she really that strong?"

Artemis nodded, "I saw her use her powers and Percy has said that it isn't even half. She can manipulate gravity, create weapons out of her body and anywhere in thin air, she can see every attack that is coming her way, she can summon huge beasts to fight for her and rip out souls."

"I'm just saying that she would be a hard threat to handle." Athena nodded as she was also thinking the same thing. _Based on what I can surmise is that her abilities comes from her eyes. I need to think of a way to counter her abilities._

"How is Percy?" She then looked at Artemis who looked shocked, "What's wrong?" It took a while for the moon goddess to come back to her senses.

"I'm surprised. Is Athena actually caring for one sea spawn?" Athena in response blushed in embarrassment.

"No! That is impossible! I'm only asking on what is his progress in the Hunt." Artemis sighed.

"Well he has improved a bit in fighting and the hunt doesn't hate him as much. But he's still the same sarcastic boy but he's grown on the hunt." Athena nodded.

"I think I will research more on the ocular powers of Sophia. I will see you again, sister." She then disappeared as Artemis then felt a shiver down her spine.

 _Why do I feel like that something is going wrong?_

That something was probably because Percy was with Zoe as they were walking down the streets of Brooklyn. "What are we supposed to do now, Zoe?" Zoe growled.

"How can thou forget?! I've told you a million times." Percy sheepishly laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

"I'm sorry I-" They soon stopped talking because they heard a loud scream, "LUKE!"

They instantly ran to the spot where they heard the scream and saw an unconscious satyr with his crutches. A terrified little blonde girl who was being held by a black haired girl with electric blue eyes as she was also wounded on her side.

A Cyclops was holding a sandy blonde boy who was currently kicking the monster but it laughed, " **Lord Hades will surely give me a reward for this.** "

Percy then lunged at the distracted Cyclops as Zoe fired an arrow at the Cyclops' hand as it dropped Luke and yelled, " **How dare you?!** "

Percy was about to swing at the Cyclops with Riptide as it blocked it with its shield, " **You need more-** " The Cyclops was silenced when its shield was cut into as Zoe was shocked, _How strong did Percy get?_

The monster didn't have any time to respond as Percy sliced in half the Cyclops as it soon turned into gold dust. He then went towards the wounded girl and removed his shirt which showed that he was wearing a sando which shocked Zoe on how muscular his shoulders and upper body was but it still had an athletic type to it.

He then instantly put pressure on the wound as he asked, "Are you ok?" The girl nodded as Percy looked at Zoe, "Call the hunt!" She soon signalled the hunt to arrive as he looked back at the girl as he was somehow drawn to her electric blue eyes.

 _Reminds me of the sea._ He then smiled which made her blush, "What's your name?"

The girl then brushed off the hair that was on her face as it was to her shoulder, "Thalia… Grace."

 **AN: I will see you all next time and the other girl is Thalia. Reason why I picked Perlia because I got a pm that was beautiful and made me say Thalia's the next one. So I made this scene. I originally wanted to have him meet her before she turned into a tree but I decided to give a twist to their meeting and eventual departure in the next chapter… maybe.**

 **I got Kampe here because she scary and I'm surprised that not a lot of fics have her. She's awesome!**

 **Anyways hope you still vote for the final girl and I've been siding to Aphrodite but Artemis has not let up. I will see you all minna again! BYE BYE!**


	5. The Day My Life Stopped

**AN: Hey I'm here and welcome to another chapter of this story. Thank you guys for the support and I hope you enjoy. Sorry I was gone for a while, had to term papers and prelims**

 **Time to answer my reviews:**

 **Demonick Angel: Yeah he's going to cause trouble for only Percy actually and be a good guy. I wonder what I mean.**

 **Kimchi-warrior- As I've said I don't want Percy to be too OP. I mean that makes the story without any conflict or problems so no.**

 **JustLucky05: And here it is.**

 **Firecaster-hikaru: Thanks I mean everyone is saying how much they like Aphrodite being different and showing more personality.**

 **Nitrolslk: Who knows? It's pretty close between Artemis and Aphrodite actually.**

 **Sithdoom and guest: Thank you for voting.**

 **Guest: It is obviously inferred that Sophia tells him these things.**

 **Guest 52: Thanks and who knows?**

 **DarkGamer159: Sorry for not having Pertemis there, who knows if I will place it there.**

 **Frytrix: I got lost in the middle of the review and then I lost interest so hopefully that you could leave.**

 **Previously**

" **You care for a sea spawn."**

" **How can thou forget?"**

" **Thalia… Grace."**

 **And so it continues**

"Who are these?" The moon goddess was certainly confused when she saw Percy carrying a blonde teen and a satyr on his shoulders. Zoe was next to him as Thalia and the little blonde girl followed.

"Well Percy can explain." Percy shot a glare at Zoe who smiled as he mouthed, _I hate you._

"Well Perseus?" Percy looked at the questioning gaze of Artemis as the little blonde girl went to Percy and grabbed his pants. He then looked down to see a cute girl giving him the puppy dog eyes.

She was about to say something but he kneeled down and dropped the two unconscious people on his shoulders to the ground, "Don't worry I told you that I will get you and your family safety." He then looked at Artemis as he pleaded.

"Look, I'll tell you everything but in the meantime, can you look after these two girls. I'll place the males in my tent then I will talk to you with Zoe." Artemis was about to order him to explain but she then saw the two girls and sighed.

"Fine. Girls, accompany the two girls to the medical tent. I will see you later Perseus." She then walked away as Perseus flashed a smile at the girl and then turned to Zoe.

"Take care of these two Zoe and I'll take care of these two." He then carried the satyr and the boy named Luke on his shoulders and walked away as well. Zoe then turned to the two as she said.

"Come on, follow me." Thalia and the one with her followed Zoe as the huntress decided to talk to them.

"I know thy name Thalia but what's hers?" Thalia then looked at her and responded.

"Her name is Annabeth. Who are you and who's the guy that saved us?" Zoe looked at her and noticed something, _She must be a child of Zeus and from what I can tell Annabeth is a daughter of Athena. She has that eternally curious look about her._

 _The male with them must be a son of Hermes. I have to wonder why are they together and why did Annabeth call them big brother and sister when they are not related._

"Thou art Zoe Nightshade and thy a Hunter of Artemis. Thine male's name is Perseus or Percy." Thalia nodded but Zoe saw the look of fear in her eyes when she said that she was a Hunter.

Zoe then said, "Follow me, you will receive thy help." She then heard Annabeth say, "What about Luke and Grover?"

She could guess that the unconscious satyr was named Grover, "Thou shalt not worry. They will also get help."

Percy on the other hand had handed Luke and Grover to Sophia who had begun to nurse them back to health as he was now on the front door of Artemis' tent. He knocked as he heard her voice, "Come in, Perseus."

He opened it and entered inside the tent. He simply saw a king sized bed which was white and that everywhere he saw was silver, _Phew! I thought it was going to be all silver._

"So-" She instantly appeared behind him and gave him a smack on the back of the head. "How come every time I leave you unguided?! You somehow bring trouble along!"

Percy laughed, "Oh come on I have been-" He was cut off by Artemis when she raised a hand to silence him.

"Whatever just tell me what happened that made you bring three demigods and a satyr to the Hunt." Percy just sighed.

"Well when you were talking with Athena, Zoe and I left camp and decided to wander around. We heard someone screaming for help and then went to an alley and found a Cyclops. The satyr was down and Luke was in the Cyclops' grip. Me and Zoe killed the Cyclops and helped them."

"Originally I wanted to help the girls but Annabeth said that she wanted the satyr-" Suddenly he heard the door open and saw Zoe.

"Thy name of the satyr is Grover." Percy nodded and then smiled, "So how were the girls?"

Zoe told him that they were ok as Percy decided to continue his talk, "Anyways she told me that the three of them had been running away and had just met Grover. He then told them about Camp Half Blood and were about to run but were cornered by the Cyclops."

"She also said that they were family. So I decided and forced Zoe to let them into the Hunt to just get fixed up and eat and then they are on their merry way." Artemis sighed.

"Fine they can stay here until they are healed." Percy celebrated as Artemis then kicked him out of the tent as it left Zoe and her alone.

Artemis then looked at her lieutenant, "So what do you think?" Zoe then shrugged her shoulders.

"The three demigods are being chased by Lord Hades." Artemis nodded as she guessed why when she saw Thalia and knew that she was a daughter of Zeus.

"Then why can't we just have them go out." Zoe just shook her head, "Thy order is impossible. Perseus will not allow for thou to happen."

Artemis sighed, "You are right, once he decides to save someone that is in trouble, he won't stop." Zoe nodded in agreement as Artemis continued.

"This is what we shall do. The three demigods and the satyr will leave once they have been healed. Percy will be satisfied with that. After this we will finish the search for Kampe, I have a feeling that she is closer than we think." Zoe nodded as she left the tent.

"You sure are improving-" Percy had stopped punching a tree as it was clearly seen that it was almost breaking, "-but it isn't enough."

Whitebeard then moved to a bigger and thicker tree as he punched it once and then the tree became ashes, "For you to move on to the next level then you need to achieve this. After this then we will focus on your power."

"My power?" Percy was confused as Whitebeard looked surprised as he shook his head.

"My god! I can't believe that you haven't seen or even realized yet. Looks like Gaea's legacy of being the-" Percy then shouted.

"Hey! Don't tell them about what my fate is." Whitebeard chuckled and then punched to his side as it revealed the cracks in the air. What came next was that some trees were uprooted because of the force. Percy was mind blown and said.

"I have that!" Whitebeard nodded as he explained, "We will get to that but you need to destroy this tree and turn it into ashes in one shot."

Percy was about to ask how but Whitebeard started to walk away, "You need to find that on your own, baby." He then disappeared as Percy started to do the task again and again.

But our favourite demigod wasn't able to do it as the best he could do was leave a dent. He sighed as he looked at his hands as they were bleeding and had splinters on them. He sighed, "That old man is such a pain!"

He then looked up and saw the moon as he sighed again, "I'm late again but for some reason I'm not hungry. Guess I'll bath instead at least it will get rid of the injuries."

He then slowly walked away from his training, "I hate that old man!" What he didn't know was that his mother was watching and giggling from afar.

 _I am proud of you my son, your progress is incredible and you have earned the right to your name. I hope you can overcome this next challenge that I send you. I hope you will forgive me-_

She then started to sink into the ground, _-but then again I don't._ She completely disappeared as Whitebeard was shaking his head, _Gaea, I can't figure out what you want to do with him. With the way you are doing things then you will just crush his heart._

Thalia had sort of enjoyed… ok she really enjoyed being with the hunters but there was something that was pulling her back. _Luke._ Family was really important but she knew that she didn't want to live this life.

Something that is filled with danger is not something she wants. She was even thinking back on why she went with Luke. Was it love, because they had the same type of parents? Because he was charming and brave? _But I can't leave Annabeth alone._

 _Alright I decided to stay with Luke and Annabeth. I still need to find Percy and thank him for what he did and to ask questions._ The punk girl was supposed to do so except he was not there in dinner and looked around the camp but did not see anything there.

 _Where can he be?_ She then heard, "Knowing thou. The boy must be near the lake." She then turned around to see Zoe as she smiled.

"Hi Zoe. How did you know that?" She groaned as she was now next to Thalia.

"The boy is a son of Poseidon and thy sometimes go outs on his own and come back, soaking wet." Thalia was curious.

"I thought males were hated amongst the Hunters, so why is Percy in the Hunt and why are you calling him boy since back in the alleyway you called him Percy."

She looked at her, "We still hate those filthy creatures but we were forced to watch over the boy and the reason why I call him sometimes by his name is because he will annoy me to no end."

Thalia pressed further, "What's the reason why-" Zoe in response shook her head.

"I thought that you are a daughter of Zeus but it looks like you're a daughter of Athena with the way you're talking to me." Thalia blushed in embarrassment.

"I can't help it! I don't like it when people keep stuff away from me." Zoe sighed and just answered.

"You can ask Percy yourself. He just loves to talk and talk. Thou can get annoying so send a signal and we will be happy to rain down arrows on him." Thalia was about to say that Sophia would most likely have them stop.

 _Why do I have a feeling that she would join?_ Thalia was about to walk to the lake but Zoe said something.

"I heard you denied Milady's request to join the Hunt." Thalia nodded as Zoe continued, "Why? You are no doubt a skilled warrior. To survive fighting monsters without the proper gear, you could surely fit in with the rest of us. And we can give you something."

Thalia was seething as she gripped her fists as they were turning white, "And what's that?!" Zoe looked at her and said.

"A real chance at family." That was the last straw for Thalia as she let all her anger out.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?! The reason why I am not joining the Hunt is because I have my own family! I have Luke and Annabeth and that's all I need." Zoe then answered.

"I am saying that thou is making a terrible mistake. Why shalt one trust that boy, he will cause nothing but trouble and pain to you in the future?" Thalia didn't realize that her fists were sparking with electricity as she glared at Zoe.

"Do not talk about Luke like that! I hate people like you who just judge about someone they haven't even met! I also hate your language! No one says thine, thou and shalt anymore. If you say anything more about my family then I won't hold back."

Zoe then turned around, "Don't say I didn't warn you, Thalia. He will betray your trust and love and so goes for the other girl, Annabeth. Remember Thalia, men are coming. The Hunt will always accept a sister." She then walked away as Thalia buried her fists on a nearby tree and yelled.

"Who does she think she is! I will-" She just shook her head and continued to stomp towards the lake. She was still furious and also looking for Percy.

"Where can he be?" She was now at the edge of the lake and looking around for the demigod as she sighed, _Maybe I should-_

Suddenly she heard something coming up from the water as she moved back and saw the son of Poseidon was now in front of her. He scratched the back of his head, "Oh, Thalia, it's you. So what do you want-"

He stopped as he looked at the girl who was blushing and looking down, _What is she looking at?_ He also looked down and noticed that his body became more fit and at the same time his muscles looked more refined than before. He was wearing nothing on the top but on the bottom were his black boxers.

 _Hmm… I think I should thank Gramps for what he did._ He saw that Thalia was still looking at his body as he was confused, "Um, Thalia. Is something wrong?" She suddenly straightened herself and shook her head immediately.

"No- n- no there's nothing w-wrong Percy." He made a lop sided grin as it further deepened her blushed although our favourite demigod did not notice this.

"Is that so? Ok, so what are you here for?" Thalia then quickly answered but she was quickly making glances at his body.

"I- wanted to ask something. Why are you here in the Hunt? I mean they hate any male so why are you here?" Percy smiled.

"Well I'm here for two reasons. One is that I am under watch because I'm a special case being the son of Poseidon. Zeus doesn't want me to wander around and has the Hunt as literal watch dogs. The second is because Sophia is here and I don't want her to feel alone."

Thalia understood that and kind of expected the second reason but she couldn't help but look at Percy's body. It was like anything she's never seen, Percy then asked.

"You know before I heard you come near the edge. It seems that you were fighting with someone." He saw her face turn into one that was filled with rage.

"That huntress, Zoe!" Percy's eyebrows raised at the mention of her name, _Hmm, if she's angry at her then I can probably guess why._

"Did she talk about Luke?" Thalia nodded as she still raged on, "That nerve! Bad mouthing Luke and telling me that Annabeth and I will suffer! Luke wouldn't do that, he will die for us."

Percy nodded, "Ok, I'll talk to her." Percy then proceeded to grab his shirt that was near him as he put it on. Thalia then asked.

"How can you live with a girl like that, Percy?" Percy just smiled.

"She's actually a good and cool person to hang out with. She's an amazing hunter that is very good with her knives. Sure she can be mean, condescending, and most of the time rash but she makes up for it for her inside personality."

"Inside… personality?" Percy nodded at that and then continued.

"You know she's very cold to others especially to guys or girls who don't realize Lady Artemis' philosophy. But she's actually very nice to the ones she cares about. She's actually nice to me but still has to show her hunter side while doing so."

"I understand what she wanted to say to you. She's just concerned but I'll tell her later, ok." Thalia nodded as she then asked.

"Why are you so close to Zoe?" Percy was about to answer but somehow memories of what happened in that cabin came back to him as he was now blushing.

"We're just really close friends, that's all." He started to run away as Thalia was about to ask again. Percy breathed a sigh of relief as he then instantly felt someone behind him.

"You know you shouldn't be spying on your friends. I mean Thalia was just talking to me, Luke." The sandy blonde teen slowly appeared in front of Percy as he had an angry look on his face.

"What did you talk to Thalia about?" Percy smiled even if he was a bit angry at Luke's tone of voice.

"Nothing much, she wanted to know more about Zoe and the Hunt." Luke's face became red with anger as he grabbed Percy's shirt and pushed him towards a tree. Percy was unfazed although he was trying to calm himself down.

"She'd never do that! She'd never leave me or Annabeth alone!" Percy then pushed Luke away, "Chillax dude, she didn't. Milady offered her and she declined and said she would rather stay with you two."

Percy saw the blonde relax a bit as he bowed his head, "I'm sorry." Luke then saw Percy nod in agreement as he continued.

"Is that all?" Percy nodded again as he gave a grin that seemed to lighten the mood.

"Why are you so worried about Thalia?" He saw the sad look on Luke's eyes and face as he tried to think on why the blonde was sad.

"She's my family. I mean I have to protect her and take care of her." Percy wanted to know more but he kind of knew that Luke wouldn't answer.

"Hey…" Percy was about to walk away but stopped when Luke called him. He turned around and asked, "What is it?"

"How powerful are you?" Percy then shrugged his shoulders as he sighed.

"I don't know every time I spar with the hunters, I still lose. But why are you asking?" Luke sighed as he said.

"Well since you saved me, Thalia and Annabeth. I kind of owe you now." Percy shook his head.

"Nah you don't need that, what do you need?" Luke then said, "I need your help with something." Percy was curious.

"And what is this something?" Luke then had a smug smile on his face as he continued.

"To give justice to our fellow demigods and make sure that the gods will pay for what they did to all the unclaimed ones." Percy didn't like where this was going.

"Luke, what are you trying to say?" Luke then explained.

"What I'm saying Percy is that we demigods won't have to suffer anymore. I mean the reason why all the unclaimed demigods like me, Thalia and Annabeth suffer is because of our godly parents who don't even give a rat's ass about us. I'm asking you to help me-"

"Bring down Olympus." Luke nodded at what Percy said as the black haired demigod sighed.

"Luke… this isn't right?" The sandy blonde's face went from shock to anger as he yelled.

"I thought you were different, Percy. Can't you see?" Percy then became angry with what Luke was implying.

"No! You don't see Luke. I was also like you but I learned that the gods are bound by the ancient laws to do so. Second if you're whole revolution did happen then what good will it be."

Luke smiled, "Then we will take our own places." Percy then shook his head again.

"I don't think that this is the right thing to do Luke. Think about Thalia, Annabeth. Do you want to bring them to this danger?" Luke then said as his voice had contempt in it as his face still had a smug look on it.

"They followed me, I helped them from their abusive-" Percy then slammed his fist near a tree as it made a dent which surprised Luke.

"I don't care about your reasons. I don't even know you that well so I can't judge. But if you continue with this then you will cause more pain than happiness, Luke. Is this what you really wanted?"

Luke turned away, "I couldn't expect anything from someone who loves the gods. When you change your mind, find me."

Luke then disappeared into the park's forest as Percy sighed, "You let him go." He looked up to see Zoe on top of a tree branch as she then fell and landed on her feet.

"Of course, why would I fight him?" Zoe was about to retort but then sighed and shook her head. Percy noticed this and sheepishly laughed.

"Sometimes I wonder how much thou stupidity can reach to you, Percy." Percy only shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey I can be a bit smart." Zoe softly smacked the back of his head and then said, "I just wanted to tell you Percy that Milady wants you to spar."

Percy's face fell as his mood became depressed, "Who am I going to fight? Please tell me it's not you." Zoe only smiled.

"Good luck Perseus." She soon left as Percy sighed, _This sucks! I wasn't even able to do what Gramps did. He was able to destroy that tree in one punch…_ A light bulb then appeared on top of his head.

 _What if it isn't one punch?_

He then punched one tree to his left with his right hand as it then disintegrated into dust. Percy then smiled, _I got it old man._ He didn't know that Whitebeard actually saw from afar what he did, _You surprise me brat._

 _ **The next day**_

Everyone was watching a fight that was about to begin. On the left was Zoe as she sheathed her hunting knives and had her bow on her right hand, to her left was Percy who was very calm and sitting on top of a huge and flat rock.

Although he had Riptide, he looked like he was going to use his fists. Thalia was hoping that Percy wouldn't be beaten up so bad and she had to wonder why Luke was in a bad mood. She saw him being angry at Percy as Annabeth was cheering for him.

"You're being unusually calm today." Zoe looked as Percy smiled at her as he placed his right hand on the rock.

"I'm just feeling good today. Maybe so good that I will beat you Zoe in this spar." The hunters laughed at his proclamation as Zoe answered.

"Hubris shalt not deter me Perseus. I will feel happy to place you in thy place." Perseus then laughed as he punched the rock that he was sitting on as it turned to dust. This shocked everyone as he stood up and then looked at Phoebe.

"Hey Phoebe can you toss me that shield?" He pointed to a celestial bronze one as the girl was confused.

"Just give me the shield." Phoebe looked at Artemis who simply nodded as Phoebe grabbed the shield and sneered at him.

"I don't know what you are doing _boy._ But I have to say that the rock turning into dust was a nice trick." She threw the shield at him as immediately four goddesses arrived next to Artemis. Hestia then asked as she touched Artemis.

"Niece, what is-" She was stopped when they all saw the shield approaching Percy. The demigod then stepped forward, went to his left side and cocked his right fist and delivered a punch to the shield. Everyone was shocked at what happened next.

The shield dissolved into bronze coloured dust as everyone was jaw dropped at what had happened. Even Sophia was shocked and couldn't say anything, Athena was the first one to recover and ask, "What had just happened?"

Percy smiled, "It's a new technique that I learned from dad. Since dad is the earth shaker, he kind of showed me how to make earthquakes and how to control my water. The one you just saw is an example of an earthquake only instead of being spread wide, it's actually pinpointed to an area. This causes the thing that I hit to turn into dust."

Everyone was shocked as Aphrodite was just looking at Percy dreamily, Athena was in a state of beyond shock that a sea spawn was smart, Hestia and Demeter were proud of Percy while Artemis wanted to question the heck out of him.

Percy then unsheathed Riptide and held it to his right hand, "Let us dance, Zoe." The hunters were shocked to hear her giggle even Artemis as she smiled.

"You make the worst lines but I think I will be winning this again for the fiftieth time, Perseus." Percy then had an angry tick on his head as they both charged at each other and in a blur of speed, three arrows were released.

Percy was able to dodge two of them but had to slice the third as it was too close to his face. Before he even realized where the hunter was. Zoe appeared in front of him and delivered a hard kick to his stomach which made the boy tumble back.

Zoe then smiled, "Even if thou hast new stuff. Thou dost not have ability to beat me yet, Perseus." Percy had a slight tick on his head and charge donce again as the two engaged in a dance with one having a sword and the other her two hunting knives.

Meanwhile everyone was watching the battle in amazement although most of the hunters already knew that Zoe was good but to see Percy being able to fight almost equally with her. The other goddesses were impressed and a certain one was feeling hot because of this.

Hestia then asked, "Niece, did you know about this?" Artemis answered with a shake of her head, she had no idea that Percy had improved by so much in a few days. She looked at Sophia who shrugged her shoulders and mouthed, 'Hey! I didn't know about this. I just learned that he can do this.'

Artemis glared at her as Sophia returned it, 'Hey I told him about my abilities when I first met him and he doesn't tell me about this. Don't worry he will enjoy the seven hells that I will give him later.'

Artemis smiled at this but was wondering about Percy's new abilities, _To be able to render any substance with a hit like that is extraordinary. I just wonder if Uncle Poseidon really did teach him how to do this terrifying technique._

Aphrodite then squealed, "Percy looks so hot when he's like this." She dodged an arrow that was aimed at her by Artemis. Demeter then smiled.

"I am proud to see his accomplishment but I don't think this will side well with brother considering his paranoia." All the goddesses had to agree with Demeter as Athena sighed.

"So what are we going to do?" Aphrodite then instantly said, "What do you mean Wise Girl? Of course we are going to protect Percy."

Athena nodded, "He can prove to be a threat later on to Olympus if he gets too powerful." Hestia just shook her head.

"I must say Niece that I am a bit sad that you still have one of my brother's qualities. But we cannot kill an innocent demigod because of this and don't hold any personal grudges because of his father." Athena looked to even see Demeter nod in agreement as she sighed.

"So what do we do then about him?" Artemis then said, "We will just have to remind him not to show off his newfound power."

They then looked towards the said demigod as he was panting on the ground and had bruises on his arms. Zoe on the other hand had a shallow cut on her right cheek and arm but nonetheless she still looked fine.

Zoe then followed up with a kick to his head but he dodged and managed to lunge and cut the bowstring with Riptide as he stood on wobbled legs and smiled.

"Well looks like we are even." Zoe then launched an assault but Percy had managed to block every one of her rapid strikes and then parried the last one as he rushed towards her. He then hit her with his shoulder to her chest which caused her to lose one of her knives.

He then spun his whole body and was about to slash horizontally but before that could happen, his attack was blocked by Zoe's knife. He smiled, "I knew that you wouldn't lose that easily." His answer was that he dodged a punch but was shocked when he saw a knee that hit him on the chin. This made him drop his sword next to him, so he went to grab Riptide.

She then managed to grab his arm and throw him off as Percy landed on his back. She was about to make him submit but he instantly used his right hand to hit the ground as it made a crater. The dust then hit her in the face as Percy used the distraction to roll away.

Percy then grabbed Riptide and looked in front of him and saw that Zoe was not there. _Where could she be?_ Somehow his spider senses were tingling as he looked up to see that the girl was above, _How does she do this?_

He saw her spin and then she landed a hit on his shoulder as Percy couldn't grab his already bleeding left shoulder. Somehow Percy was able to recover as he lunged and parried a strike with Riptide and landed a spinning back kick to Zoe's stomach as she almost fell back.

But then the huntress countered by throwing her knife as it hit Percy's right shoulder but our favourite demigod then hit the embedded knife as it turned into silver dust. He then started to pant as his sight was fading.

 _She doesn't give up._ He then looked to see her grinning face as she wiped the blood of her lips as he laughed, _I just have to become so strong that I would be on the other side._

She then snickered, "Come on Perseus, even with new powers, you won't be able to beat me." Percy nodded.

"You're right but-" _This should work._ He then lunged as he knew that there was another knife that Zoe had but she didn't always use it. He then tried to slash her but she easily sidestepped and revealed her third knife as it was poised to go to his neck.

He then threw Riptide up in the air as he fell back which shocked Zoe, with this he then hooked his legs to her which made him fall forward to him… _I didn't think this one through!_

The result was something that Percy never expected is that he felt the same warm, luscious, desirable, soft lips on his. He opened his eyes and saw Zoe's as the two were shocked. Zoe then got off him and fell on her butt as Percy looked around and saw everyone's shocked eyes…

Well except for Artemis who was glowing silver in rage as she nocked an arrow in her bow as Percy smiled, _Well this is the day my life stopped._

He felt only a slight surge of pain before going into the realm of Morpheus or maybe even Hades because he was sure as hell not to return.

 **AN: Is Percy dead? What are Zoe's emotions about the second kiss? What will Artemis do? How will anyone explain this?!**

 **Find out in the next chapter and I hoped you enjoy. The special message is that look I know if you guys don't want Percy Jackson to be crossovered with anime but that's how I work. I place many ideas into a story and I don't want to do ASSASINS or CHAOS or BETRAYAL or FUCKING OOC CHARACTERS LIKE ANNABETH IN MOST PERTEMIS STORIES and most certainly FUCKING OTHER SIDE OF PERCY NAMED PURGATORY!**

 **I mean those things have less creativity than what I can think of. SO I will say this since I have the balls to say it and not sugar-coat it all. So expect a lot of One Piece and Noragami elements in this because they have similar stuff to the Percy Jackson series.**

 **If you don't like it then that's fine leave. But if you want to see what I am gonna do then hop on board.**


	6. Show My Strength

**Hey I'm back and I'm here to give you another chapter of this story. Thanks for more than fifty reviews, favourites and followers. I really appreciate the support now to only have this or Kings and Queens to be in a community and that will be good. Plus give it up for Rick because Magnus Chase was pretty awesome although I wished that Loki wasn't the bad guy but what can you do when Disney is your editor. Anyways enjoy and I will see you later.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the series that I have integrated into this story. I however own the OC's and the story.**

 **Answer the reviews!**

 **DarkGamer159: About the gods, they're gonna have their moments where they are strong and some where they are weak but don't worry they're not pushovers. I can't do anything about Zoe's old English because that's one of the reasons I love her. Don't worry Percy's not dead… yet.**

 **DA Exodus: Thanks and I already read your story and I'm just waiting for a certain point to review it all. But good job also expect Akatsuki no Naruto to come after this.**

 **PrincessOfTheSeas: Thanks! I like your review**

 **JustLucky05: Thanks!**

 **Kdp: I don't know honestly if I am going to have Pertemis but I'll try my best.**

 **Sithdoom: Ok sorry but the reason why I do this so that you guys who don't understand to check it out.**

 **SamTheKingOfHell: But the new Sam wouldn't do that so you're just passé. JK. I still love you old Sammy!**

 **Guest52: And here it is!**

 **DanicaItsAName: Thanks I always try so hard to not become like the rest although 60 percent of this community wants me to have Percy become an assassin… I wonder who came up with that dumb idea. Have Percy become a commander where he has a different name and lives in a new planet… that one is good but the execution is sloppy and of course Chaos… too goddamn overrated and horrible. I hope you bring your uniqueness to your life cuz you're awesome!**

 **MiseryWolf97: Well to my calculations you will find out their age in the next chapter because of a very good reason. Also I think I am going to only have Zoe and Thalia but I'm still thinking of the harem but thanks!**

 **Previously**

" **No- n- no there's nothing w- wrong Percy."**

 _ **Well this is the day my life stopped.**_

 **On to the next chapter**

"What is wrong Percy?" He solemnly looked to the person to his left and decided to just lay his head on the person's lap.

"Everything mom but how are you." Sally then giggled as she brushed some of Percy's messy hair off his face. Percy actually enjoyed being here with his mother even if it was a giant wheat field. He simply missed being with his mother.

"You are the same as always my son. So selfless even if you have suffered." She soon had a sad smile on her face.

"I just wish I can be there." She looked at the clear blue sky and sighed, "Even if I am not your real mother at least I should have followed Mistress Gaea's orders."

Percy shook his head and said, "Even if you aren't my mom. I still consider you as one and don't worry about not being there with me. I can handle myself mom, you don't have to be baby me so much." He said the last line with a pout as his mother laughed in response.

"You will still be my baby." She then sighed as she realized what was Percy's problem that made him not return to the Hunt.

"How long will you be with the hunt?" Percy then thought about it as he placed a thumb on his chin. He remembered that it was now a year… maybe months that he was under the hunt.

"I have no idea. When I turn eleven or twelve I believe. It will all depend on whether Lord Zeus will actually grant me freedom on my behaviour. But I believe Artemis will kill me for what I did yesterday." Sally was now curious.

"Now this is interesting, tell me what did my boy do to the man hating goddess?" Percy blushed as the memory of yesterday's mistake happened. He unconsciously touched his lips as Sally backed away a step.

She saw Percy blush deeply and touch his lips as she was now very scared, "Did- did you do what I think you did?" She didn't see Percy answer and then bonked him on the top of the head as our favourite demigod yelled in pain and glared at his mother.

"What did I do?" His own anger was then shrinked into fear as he saw the angry look of his mother who was staring him down with fiery eyes.

"What did I do? What did you do?! I hope you didn't take advantage of anyone in the Hunt." Percy immediately shook his head.

"I didn't do anything wrong, it was just an accident." Sally did not know what she was thinking. Well since she was getting ahead of herself, she couldn't really listen to what her son was trying to say.

Suddenly Demeter who still had the rose that Percy gave on her hair with Hestia in tow. Demeter then said, "Do not worry Sally, your son did not do what you think he did." Sally sighed at that and smiled at the goddess.

"Thank you Lady Demeter." She then looked at her son who was pouting in anger.

"What the Hades Mom?! Couldn't you at least hear me out! Come on, I'm not that bad." Sally nodded as Percy recounted the story of his battle to the start of his fellowship to apologize to the Hunt.

Sally then hugged her son and started crying, "I am so proud of you, Percy. You're so strong, later on you won't need my help when you get older and leave your poor mother all alone." Percy shook his head and placed his arms over his mother.

"I'll still need you mom. But I don't know what to do." He released his hold and sighed as his mother did the same action.

"I don't know how to explain to Lady Artemis, the Hunt or even-" For some reason he couldn't say Zoe's name as he felt his mom's arms on his shoulder.

"So this girl Zoe… how was the kiss?" Percy's head poofed as it turned into a bright red as the goddesses were giggling at the demigod's reaction. His mom wanted to tease him even more and was thinking of talking to the girl who had somehow gotten her son's attention.

Hestia then asked, "Are you going back to the Hunt, Percy?" Percy even with his current face just shook his head as he shouted.

"Hell no! If I go back there then I will be a human porcupine! Artemis will hunt me down, turn me into a furry animal and feed me to her wolves!" His mood suddenly changed to a depressed one.

"Plus, I don't think Zoe can ever forgive me. I mean it was my fault that this happened and Sophia might be mad at me for not telling her of my new strengths." Sally then ruffled his hair and said.

"Percy, you'll never know until you try. Sophia won't hold a grudge for that long you know. Also the key to surviving against girls is to always apologize for your mistakes." Percy nodded and sighed.

"Looks like I'll go back." He then hugged his mother as she smiled at her son. "Good luck Percy, remember to apologize."

Percy nodded as he went towards the two goddesses as they both smiled. Demeter raised her arm as black pansies appeared out of the ground. She then plucked them out and turned them into a bouquet and gave it to Percy.

Percy was confused, "Why are you giving me these?" Demeter smiled.

"Because flowers can tell a person that not only that you are sorry but that you also care for them. Don't you want to say that to Artemis' little huntress." Percy nodded as he saw Hestia next to the goddess of the harvest as she gave a warm smile.

"If you want Percy. I can send you two to the original hearth to hopefully calm her down and maybe get you away from being as you say a porcupine." Percy smiled and shook his head.

"Thank you Hestia but I want to try to do this on my own." Hestia nodded as fire started to surround Percy and then disappeared. The demigod was confused as to what had just occurred and asked.

"Uhh… what's was that just now, Hestia?" Hestia giggled and explained.

"Well I just gave you the ability to be able to talk to me, Demeter, Aphrodite and Athena telepathically since I have a feeling that you will need this soon." Percy was about to ask why he would need but he always knew that Hestia was just trying to help him.

"Can you help me get back to the Hunt?" His answer came as flames strted to dance around him and now he was gone from the field.

The three women were all alone as Sally then glared at Demeter, "If my son dies from what you have just done. Even if you are milady and a goddess I will personally give you hell." Demeter was simply eating cereal from her bowl which magically appeared.

"Don't worry by your son's luck Hestia would have probably be next to the river and were they are currently camping and hopefully none of the Hunters are bathing." Hestia's face darkened as she only muttered two words.

"Di immortales!"

* * *

Percy was now on the riverbank as he sighed, "Well looks like I'll have to-" He then heard a splash on the river and turned around and saw that the Fates personally wanted to kill him. Time had stopped as the only sound that was made was water dripping.

The source was Zoe who had no clothes as the two were looking at each other. Both knew one thing at this instance that one of them was going to die. Percy jumped to the air and landed on the ground as he bowed and yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Zoe was about to give divine punishment but was momentarily boggled by the flying grovel that she had just witnessed. She then sighed but kept her cold stare.

"What are you doing here _boy?_ " He flinched at the mention of his name; _It probably has a second meaning that says, 'Your life depends on this answer whether you will be a man or a eunuch.'_

He then said, "The truth is that Hestia made me come here so that I would say sorry to you and the Hunt but it looks like that I will die before I can apologize." Honestly she couldn't be that mad as she could already tell that it wasn't really his fault but that his fate was really bad.

 _Wait…_ Did she just deny her basic instinct to maul, _What is happening to me?_ She didn't realize that the demigod was changing her only slightly every day.

She saw him stand up but still look down in fear as he handed her a… bouquet of black flowers. She was still shocked at this gesture but then regained her senses, "You have five seconds to explain yourself before I rip your manhood from your body."

Percy then said, "I just wanted to say sorry to you for what happened yesterday. That was my entire fault and I'm sorry again for what is happening. I just wanted-" He gulped in fear as he still felt a deathly aura in front of him go stronger.

"-to give you this in saying that I'm really sorry. Also I'm hoping that we could still be- you know- be good friends after this." Zoe shook her head at this statement.

She didn't know why Percy was so different. Usually a man would instantly brag and exclaim to the heavens that he got to kiss and see a hunter naked but all that Percy wanted was to mend the bonds of friendship.

She sighed as she decided to walk to him and grabbed her towel which was near the waterfront and quickly covered her body with the towel. She then walked towards him and saw that he was shivering in fear and his ears were perked up.

"Percy look up. How can I talk to you if you are staring at my feet?" Percy slowly looked up as he wanted to hide his blushing face. Probably because he thought that the death in front of him was more beautiful now that she concealed her body.

Zoe then sighed, "I'll decide to forgive you but try something stupid then I will kill you, revive you again and beat the living Hades out of you, understand." Percy quickly nodded, gave her the flowers and ran as he left a cloud of dust in his wake.

Zoe looked at the bouquet she had in her hands and took a quick whiff of it. She smiled and then wondered, _How did he know that these are my favourite flowers?_

Percy panted as he looked up in the sky and fist pumped in joy, _I did it! Now I can't mess things up or else I-_

He then turned around because he heard something and found Sophia looking at him, 'Why didn't you tell me about the powers that you have.' Percy sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and laughed.

"Well you see I was so excited that I simply forgot." She made a sigh and pleaded. 'Come on Percy. You have to tell me. How can I cover you from Milady?'

Percy shook his head, "Nah you don't need. Actually I was thinking of talking to Lady Artemis and telling her that I-"

"Percy!" He turned around and was hugged by Thalia as Annabeth was right by her side. He smiled at the two as Thalia then said.

"Thank gods, you're safe. I thought you were a goner when Lady Artemis shot you with so many arrows." Percy sheepishly laughed and sweat dropped at the mention of the goddess' wrath. He did not like to be target practice and those arrows hurt like hell.

It took two hours to get rid of all the arrows that had hit his body and he remembered that Hestia and Demeter were mostly giggling every time. He then sighed, "Are you two alright?" They both nodded as Annabeth then asked.

"Hey Percy, how were you able to get the ability to disintegrate anything you punch? Can anyone else learn it? Is it-" He raised a hand that silenced her questioning. He then shook his head.

"Annabeth, you need to control yourself. I can't answer all of your questions. All I can say is that I did tons of hard work and I don't know if anyone else can do it because it took me a week to figure it out and many broken hands."

He then looked at Thalia, "Have you seen Lady Artemis?" Thalia was surprised as she thought he wanted a death wish.

"She's at her tent though I think you shouldn't go." Annabeth nodded in agreement as he looked at Sophia for an answer but all his best friend did was shrugged her shoulders.

Percy smiled softly and went ahead as Thalia looked at Sophia, "Will he be alright?" Sophia simply answered with a caring smile as she said, 'Let us leave his fates to the gods.'

Percy had decided to walk to Artemis' tent and realized that the Hunt was not around, _Maybe they are just doing their target practice but that gives me a good time to be able to calm down Artemis._ He was now standing tall in front of the goddess' tent.

He was now to face his destiny even if it meant certain doom. He knocked first and exhaled, "Who is it?" As soon as he heard her voice, it was definitely go time.

"It's me, Percy; I'm here to talk about what happened yesterday." He only heard a cold reply come in from the tent.

"I have been expecting you Perseus. Come in and accept your duty." He sweat dropped because of that response, _Really it sounds more like that I will die in that tent._ He sighed and opened the door revealing Artemis who had her bow in her right hand.

"So what are you going to say, Perseus?" He gulped because he could have sworn that her grip on the bow became tighter.

"I came here to say that I'm sorry for doing that in front of you and me and Zoe had already talked things through." Artemis didn't seem to respond but she did stand up.

"Perseus. I will not have such conduct with my hunters, if you do this again. I will kill you, do you understand?" Percy nodded as Artemis then said.

"Good, now go back to your chores." With that our favourite demigod quickly got out of the tent as Artemis sighed.

"You could have at least been a bit nicer to him and not be that cold." She turned and saw the wisdom goddess smirking at her. Artemis snarled and said.

"Well at least I am not that cold to not even try to talk to my own daughter. No Athena I think I am at least nicer than you." They entered a glaring match as neither side backed down. This was finished when Athena then turned around.

"Are you sure that Kampe is drawing near this place?" Artemis tightened the grip on her bow as she answered.

"Positive, monster attacks are being more prevalent around this area as soon as we arrived here." Athena then looked at her sister and she noticed Artemis' face, _She must be a bit nervous. I mean Kampe's reputation is bad for us._

"We will get through this sister." Artemis nodded and said, "I'm just dreading to have to see my hunters get slain in front of my eyes and I couldn't do anything to protect them."

Artemis then left her tent as Athena soon followed suit. Somehow the goddess of wisdom looked behind her as soon as she left the tent and had a bad feeling, _I feel like someone is watching us._

She then looked up to the sky, _It seems that our fight will come sooner than I thought. Even though I am the goddess of battle strategy… I don't like the possibility of Kampe beating us and that number will increase if she has an army with her._

Athena was looking for answers from the former punisher of Tartarus, _Is she working for the Titans and if so then shall we prepare for the the second Titan War._

* * *

 _ **Somewhere near the park.**_

A lone Cyclops was running away from the park and soon found himself outside it, **"Mistress, the hunters and the goddess Artemis and Athena are there."**

Kampe suddenly appeared in front of the Cyclops with her army behind her, " **Then it is time for my revenge against Olympus. I do hope that I will enjoy this fight.** "

The monsters roared in anticipation as Kampe closed her eyes and prayed, _**Do you hear me mistress?**_

Kampe waited for a response as she then felt her benefactor next to her but she didn't open her eyes and instead grinned, _**We are now about to slaughter the half-bloods, hunters and the goddesses. What are we to do next?**_

' **Once the task is done, I believe that it would be nice to gain a good favour to my grandson so bring the daughter of Zeus' head to Hades. Oh and Kampe-** _ **'**_

 _ **Yes mistress.**_ Kampe definitely heard the evil cackle come from her mistress as she said before disappearing.

' **I want you to have fun while fighting my beloved son.** '

* * *

Percy was now near the lake sitting as he looked at the full moon that shone over the entire park, _Artemis must be that worried. I mean she gave us the big news on dinner and everyone is tense, nervous or excited._

"Do you think we can beat Kampe?" He turned his head to the right as the mute girl once again shrugged her shoulders.

'How am I supposed to know? We've only fought normal monsters before but Kampe is a really big deal. But I'll still keep an eye on you Percy so don't be careless.' Percy sighed as he had a gloomy aura around him.

"Am I that careless when fighting?" His answer was Sophia tapping him on the head for him to look at the girl nod with confidence. However his mood was destroyed when he heard a voice behind him.

"Looks like there are other people who think the same way as I do about you, brat." He turned around to see Whitebeard smugly smiling at him being insulted.

"What are you doing here, old man?" Whitebeard merely laughed slightly and looked at Sophia. He then got his weapon and said.

"Who's the girl?" Percy didn't like his tone and stood up to face him down. "This is Sophia, she's my best friend. Don't worry she won't talk about you or how I get stronger." Whitebeard simply placed his weapon back.

"Fine. Just start up your daily runs with your weights this time and make it now ten kilograms instead of five." Percy nodded and ran away from them as Whitebeard decided to sit next to Sophia.

"You don't need to talk to me with your sign language. Just shake or nod your head to answer my questions and I will answer yours." Sophia was puzzled at his statement, _So basically he doesn't want me to talk. I really want to put old yeller down but he's important to Percy._

Whitebeard then asked, "So do you approve of Percy getting stronger due to my training." Sophia simply nodded as Whitebeard asked a second question.

"Are you sure you want to be by his side when everything goes down?" Sophia instantly nodded. Whitebeard was surprised at the girl's dedication to the boy.

"Do you know about his family and are you ok that his mother may try to kill everyone he loves and that includes you?" Sophia nodded again as Whitebeard smiled but then wondered; _I wonder where she knew that._

He heard the scratching as he saw Sophia write on the ground with a stick. It then read, 'I got it from my mistress.' Whitebeard was now curious as to who was her mistress but then asked.

"Would you want to be taught as well?" Sophia shook her head and smiled as she then looked to the left and they both saw a panting Percy who had finished his run. Whitebeard was impressed, _His stamina has improved and his speed and strength has powered up. He finished the whole run in ten minutes. I don't know if it's time to teach him on how to use his devil powers._

"Ok, brat. Now it's time to be able to practice your newly acquired technique and be able to destroy this-" He pointed to the huge rocks that were as tall and wide as him.

"-to break that in one hit. I know that you've been practicing with medium sized rocks but it's time to upgrade." Percy simply sighed in response and muttered, "Lousy old man."

Sophia decided to say bye to Percy and told him that she would go to bed early. Percy was still working on his technique but still wasn't able to completely turn the rocks into dust. He was only able to make half of it disappear.

While the demigod was simply breaking rocks he asked, "Hey, Whitebeard." The said man then looked at his student.

"What?" Percy then asked, "Are you a demigod?" Percy wanted to know because he was very sure that no ordinary human being could be as strong as him. He then attempted to strike another rock in front of him.

"Nope. I'm actually a regular human being. Well I am what you call a clear sighted mortal but nonetheless I am not a demigod." This shocked Percy as he completely hit the rock but the momentum made him fall to the rubble after he had destroyed half of the rock.

Percy immediately stood up and yelled, "How are you so strong? I can't even land a hit on you." Whitebeard laughed.

"Haha! I had to do a lot of training. Here me brat, this is how you become the strongest man in the world." Whitebeard inhaled as Percy was on the edge to find out on how to become the strongest man in the world.

"100 Pushups, Situps, Squats and 10 Kilo meter runs every day for three years! You have to then mentally train yourself by eating three times a day but only eat a banana. Sleep without any AC no matter what weather condition. Even if you experience lots of pain and internal bleeding continue."

Whitebeard saw Percy's eyes light up in excitement, "Will I really become as strong as you?" Whitebeard nodded.

"Possibly even stronger than me." Percy wanted to do that training so bad. "But I recommend you to not try it."

Percy was surprised, "Why?" Whitebeard then smiled, "Because if you try to do that then you will become so strong that you can probably end things in one punch. The worst thing is that you will be bald for the rest of your life."

Percy's face darkened due to the mention of being bald but it wouldn't be that bad to end anything in a single punch. It would actually be kind of cool. The demigod then shook of his thoughts and continued training until his fists bled.

Once it did, he decided to sit down on the ground as Whitebeard suddenly sat next to him. Whitebeard then sighed, "I will tell you that I not only trained to become powerful but I made something that could make me as strong as the gods."

Percy was very curious to Whitebeard's true power, "What is it?" Whitebeard then reached into his left pocket and from the pocket came a weird looking fruit. Percy was puzzled at this.

"This is a devil fruit and this is the reason why I was the strongest man in the world." Percy was still confused as Whitebeard sighed.

"I'll explain it like this. Devil Fruits are fruits found around the world that when eaten can give the eater many different abilities depending on the type of fruit. Mine was called the Rumble-Rumble Fruit, its ability was to cause earthquakes, tsunamis and anything I punched caused shockwaves to happen. To tell you a secret, I was so good with my fruit that I can turn the world upside down."

Percy had stars in his eyes and asked, "That's probably the coolest powers I have ever heard. What does it look like?" Whitebeard then laughed loudly.

"You of all people should know what this looks like. You ate a strange fruit back then on the harbour when you were with the girl and your mother." Percy's eyes widened in shock, he suddenly remembered that incident but he always thought that it was just a dream.

"How-" Whitebeard interrupted him, "I was the one who placed that fruit there for you to eat, Percy." Percy was once again shocked at his statement and yelled.

"What the Hades! Do you realize how much pain I felt after eating the plant?! Why did you even give that to me in the first place?!" Whitebeard sweat dropped.

"Percy I was just about to say everything so shut up for a few minutes. Now the reason why I gave you is because I thought you were worthy to have one of the strongest devil fruits in existence. I actually also knew about your real identity but that didn't make me do this."

"I would have just decided to kill you easily instead of giving you power. But the reason for possibly endangering the world is because I trust you enough to make your own decisions and change the world we live in."

"I don't care if you decide to follow the gods or your mother I decided to place a bet on the future that you would bring change." Percy was shocked to know that the old man had so much faith in him.

"I won't let you down old man!" His enthusiasm brought Whitebeard to smile, "That's good to hear kid, and if you fail then I will literally kill you."

"Anyways I wanted to tell you more about the devil fruits. With the different powers, there are three classes of these fruits. They all look differently so no fruit has the powers. The three classes are Paramecia which cause the person who eats it to have superhuman abilities like mine; people who eat this can alter their bodies to the particular ability."

"Another class is called Zoan which makes a person become an animal or become a hybrid. The last is called the most powerful and it's called Logia, the user is able to transform into the elements. Logia is actually the rarest amongst the fruits while Paramecia is the most common."

Percy was amazed about learning the Devil Fruits, "That's so awesome. I feel like I'm invincible!" Whitebeard chuckled.

"You're so naïve Percy." This stopped Percy's celebration, "Not every power is the best. The weakness of the devil fruit is the person itself. It depends on the person on how he or she uses it. Only then will the power of the fruit arrive, so keep training."

"A side effect from eating the fruit is that the sea or basically being submerged in water makes you weaker and helpless and causes one to drown." Percy was confused on why he was not affected when he took a bath.

Whitebeard knew what he was thinking and smiled, "You're an easy person to figure out Percy. The reason why you are somehow not affected is because you are a son of Poseidon and that is actually the reason why you were so affected when eating the fruit."

Percy nodded as it did make sense, "The thing is that a devil fruit user is still on water if it is below the knee." Percy nodded again and sighed, _Thank the gods that I can still swim._

Something popped into Percy's head, "Old man, how do you know so much about these devil fruits?" Whitebeard once again chuckled.

"Because I'm the one who created them, Percy." Percy was awestruck at what he just heard. Whitebeard had just told him that he created these Devil Fruits.

Whitebeard then said, "You heard that right and I'm not joking Percy. I will tell you how I made the devil fruit. In the year of 1941 in Germany, I was recruited by the SS for research in mythology to make weapons for the Nazis."

"I was just a clear sighted mortal and I didn't know anything about this. Somehow I came up with the idea to make the devil fruit two years later and we were losing the war. I wanted to help my country survive because my family was there and I was just a naïve twelve year old boy."

"Anyway I begun to research and experiment then it happened. I was able to make the devil fruits by accident and then Heinrich Himmler saw everything and told me that I had just done a great thing for the Reich and my country. I was happy, he then had my family go to Argentina to be safe from the advancing Americans, British and Russians."

"Around June of 1944, Hitler wanted me to make the strongest devil fruit in existence so I made five of them. Hitler ate one of them which was the Dark-Dark Fruit, the Gum-Gum Fruit, the String-String Fruit, the Flame-Flame Fruit and mine."

"I only realized that three months later that Hitler used my fruits to destroy the lands and kill thousands of innocents. I mean the one who had the Flame-Flame Fruit killed Jews in the Holocaust. So I basically used my fruit to kill the ones who contained the powers I created."

Percy then asked, "So you killed Hitler?" Whitebeard shook his head, "I did not, his fruit is possibly the strongest one I had ever created well there was one more that could have control over time but I made that after the war and I don't know where it is."

"So I created devil fruits and in order for something like what happened with the Germans. I decided to scatter the fruits around the world so that nothing bad would happen." He then stood up and looked at the moon and smiled.

"I somehow wish that someone out there would gather all the brats who have devil fruits and maybe I will be able to die peacefully." Percy smiled and then yelled.

"Who you're looking for old man is here?" Whitebeard was surprised at what Percy said, "I'll gather all the people like me so that you won't have to bother me again. Maybe then will I be better than you and become the strongest man in the universe."

Whitebeard's reaction was that he laughed out loud and smiled, "Well keep your dreams to yourselves, brat. I have to go now, apparently there are wildfires happening in San Antonio, Texas. I have a feeling that the Flame-Flame Fruit has reappeared. I am going to go there and get the person there and you'll be able to meet him and her."

"In the meantime don't die on me Percy." Whitebeard then walked away from Percy as his face held deep joy, _You have no idea what you have just done Percy to help this old man's last wish._

Percy watched Whitebeard leave as he soon left and went to his and Sophia's tent. He then laid on his bed as his last thought before falling asleep, _Looks like I have to do this for the old man._

* * *

He then opened his eyes when he felt something hit his sides. He looked to his right and found Sophia staring at him, 'Time to wake up, Percy.'

Percy groaned as he got up and then followed his best friend as they left their tent and found the entire Hunt with Athena and Artemis.

Artemis then said, "Hunters, it seems that the prey has come to the predator. Kampe has just been spotted outside the park. We have orders from Olympus to exterminate Kampe. I just wanted to tell you to be careful and let's hunt safe."

The Hunt then decided to move but then the goddesses stopped them as a putrid smell overcame the entire land, "Kampe-"

" **Yes dear.** " They instantly turned towards the source of the voice and were overcome with shock and fear. In front of them was the monster herself, Percy was appalled, _How many monsters are inside her?_

Kampe giggled as she saw their reactions, " **What's the matter? I thought the Hunt should be at least excited to see me. I mean it's not every day you get to see good ol' me.** " The hunters and Artemis then grabbed their bows and aimed at the warden of Tartarus.

Percy then uncapped Riptide and Athena got her trusty spear in her hand. Kampe then smiled, " **Tsk, tsk. You goddesses and hunters are too excited.**

She then snapped her fingers, " **It's time my dear associates for the feast to begin.** " Out of the woods came about twenty five giants, twenty Cyclops and about ten Hekatonkhires. Next to Kampe were about thirty empoussa and ten basilisks.

All in all this mini army against two goddesses and the hunters, things were not looking good. Kampe smiled as Artemis then yelled, "Hunters, into formation."

Zoe then said, "Perseus, Sophia. Protect us as we lay down suppressive fire." Percy smiled and looked at Sophia who returned with a nod, 'Let's dance.'

The fighting started as the Hunters then fired their arrows at the Cyclops and the rest of the monsters consequently charged towards the Hunters. Artemis and Athena focused their attention to Kampe as she smiled.

" **It's been a while since I had a fight.** " Her scorpion tail was raised and poised to strike as there was a whip on her left hand as she struck the ground and the said weapon was now in flames. Artemis then fired three consecutive arrows as Kampe dodged them in a blur of speed.

 _She's fast!_ Kampe then appeared behind the hunt goddess and lashed out her whip but Artemis skilfully dodged by ducking and turned around to hit Kampe in the chest with two arrows. Kampe however seemed unfazed as she then dodged her spear.

Kampe retaliated with her scorpion tail but Athena blocked it with her shield and was about to launch another strike but Kampe side stepped but was only met with an arrow that hit her on the side of the temple.

She then removed it and snapped it in half, " **Looks like you goddesses can fight but-** " She then spewed out acid that Athena was unable to dodge so she blocked it. The shield then started to corrode and the goddess of wisdom wisely threw out her shield. ( **AN: No pun intended.** )

Kampe then laughed, " **Now the real fight begins.** " Artemis then looked to Athena, "Any plans, sister?" Athena nodded.

"You can say we are at a disadvantage, it seems she hasn't revealed everything to us. In a battle of speed, we are even but I believe if we are careful enough we will win." Kampe then laughed.

" **Let's see if you are right.** " Kampe then charged towards them or actually she flew towards them and the two goddesses dodged her yet again.

Meanwhile back with the Hunters, Percy was all instinct as he ducked under a Cyclops blow of his club and then side stepped and cut his hands with Riptide. He then punched the Cyclops in the gut as the monster spewed out golden blood before turning into dust.

He then ran to the right and was able to block an incoming blow that was about to hit Atlanta, "Thanks, Percy." The said hunter then fired of an arrow as it went through the giant's head but the said creature did not die yet.

So Percy then stabbed it with Riptide as the giant exploded into golden dust. He then looked at Atlanta who nodded as he proceeded to attack some more monsters. He dodged a giant boulder that was being thrown by one of the Hekatonkhires.

He didn't expect that there was another incoming boulder behind it and he had no more room to dodge. So he punched the boulder with his left hand as it was destroyed.

In a blur of speed, he was now behind the hundred arm monster and gave it a swift death by cutting the back of its neck with Riptide. Things were looking alright as they were holding off and no one was injured.

He then saw Zoe decapitate an empoussa with her hunting knives as he then looked to see Sophia standing all alone while being surrounded by five Cyclops.

They all had armour and were smiling at Sophia who was still not doing anything. She then closed her eyes and then opened them which revealed her special eyes. As soon as that happens she then slammed her hands together.

The Cyclops then started laughing, " **Our armour is made of one of the strongest metals in Tartarus. No sword can go through us. Maybe you should just give up and be our slave.** "

She then pulled back as a long black sword came out of her right palm as she was able to hold it with her right hand. She then extended her left arm towards the monsters, "Bansho Tein."

Somehow the monsters were being pulled towards her and they couldn't do anything as they were instantly pulled towards Sophia in high speeds. She then disappeared as the Cyclops crashed into each other as they all coughed out golden ichor.

Sophia then appeared in the air as she was headed towards the Cyclops with her left hand extended again, "Shinra Tensei." The unseen force pushed the Cyclops to the ground leaving a crater and then they were unconscious.

"It doesn't matter since you guys are going to die anyway." Percy shivered when she said that, _Man she only says that voice when either she's excited or angry. I can't tell._

A giant was soon behind her and struck with his club but the blow did not reach her as it like hit a barrier. She turned her head slowly to the giant, "Was that for me?"

She then grabbed the club and then pulled it away from the giant and spinned as she easily decapitated the giant and then moved on to her other pray. Two empoussa were firing arrows at her but she simply swatted them all away with her sword.

She didn't give them any time to react as she was now between them, "Shinra Tensei!" The force then pushed them as the two empoussas crashed through some trees. She then dodged a boulder that was being thrown by a Hekatonkhires.

' _These guys are hard to kill._ ' She noticed as some of them already had their chests filled with arrows. She then saw that the Hunters were doing well but the same could not be said for their milady.

Athena and Artemis were panting and Kampe still looked fresh although she had a few cuts on her arms. Kampe smiled, " **I have to admit that you Olympians are out of shape. Peace has dulled your fighting abilities. Although I wish the ones who were with me could fight better but I guess you can't get always what you want.** "

Kampe then stroke the goddesses with her whip but then they were able to dodge but she then threw away her whip which then hit two hunters in the chest. Artemis turned to her fallen hunters, "Megan, Jessica!"

Kampe played with this distraction as she pulled out two scimitars and Athena was shocked as she did not hear anything about this. "Ar-" She tried to speak but Kampe cut her diagonally across the chest area.

Kampe smiled, " **This is meant to kill demigods but can still bring immortals to mind numbing pain. Enjoy!** " Athena then screamed due to the immense pain before falling into unconsciousness. Artemis turned around and was greeted by the smiling monster.

Before she could even fire off an arrow, Kampe slashed her shoulder and then the other maiden goddess fell. The last monster which was a Cyclops that was with Kampe turned into golden dust by Sophia. The Hunt was able to finish the army but then they saw the two goddesses that were down and could only be shocked.

Kampe smiled as she disappeared and they were all on alert, _Where could she be?_ This was the collective thought of everyone who was still conscious and standing. Suddenly there were four more screams of pain as everyone saw four hunters fall to the ground bleeding.

Kampe then licked the blood off of her scimitars and giggled, " **Six down and twenty four more to go.** " Zoe was about to attack but Sophia lowered her bow and shook her head. Sophia then lunged at Kampe and landed a hard kick to the monster's face as Kampe crashed through some trees.

She then got up quickly and then rubbed her cheek, " **That actually hurt girl. Let me return the favour.** " She then disappeared as Sophia did not move at all. Kampe reappeared behind her and slashed with her scimitar but somehow the blow did not come as the sword stopped.

 _ **Why is it stuck?**_ Sophia then looked at the surprised monster and raised her arm towards her, "Shinra Tensei."

The force pushed Kampe back as she screamed in pain, Sophia wasted no time to chase after the monster as the black sword went back to her and she slashed.

Her strike would've gone through if it wasn't for Kampe blocking with both of her scimitars. Kampe then pushed her back and decided to lunge and the two were locked into a heated battle.

Slash was met with another slash as they both were able to block each other out. Sophia then attempted a sweep with her sword but it was blocked by Kampe's left scimitar and then used her right to attack.

Sophia was able to roll out of the way to avoid the hit and then tried to strike but her strike was parried and saw that her left scimitar was about to cleave her in half so the mute girl raised her hand to her.

"Bansho Tein!" Kampe was suddenly pulled into the mute girl so her strike couldn't reach the target. Sophia then slashed Kampe with her sword that made Kampe scream in pain. Kampe now had a vertical cut on her chest that was flowing golden ichor but the warden of Tartarus was still standing strong.

She then spat out blood and proceeded to still land her assault on Sophia but her strikes were too wild and the mute girl was just dodging them easily. She was parrying every strike the monster did while blocking.

Kampe was talking in a different language as Percy's eyes widened. He remembered something from the way she was talking.

 _Flashback_

"Hey mom, what are you saying sometimes? It sounds like mumbling and I don't think it's even English or Greek." Gaea was reading a book and decided to lower her book and look at her son.

"Oh, that. Hmm… how do I explain this?" She placed a finger on her chin and then said.

"Well Percy, the mumbling or so you call it is probably the oldest language that was created here as only the Ancient Ones use it since everyone else died." Percy was puzzled.

"Ancient ones?" Gaea giggled, "I forgot that you don't know about my brothers and sisters. You see the Ancient Ones can be associated with me, the Primordials, Chaos and any monster who was born when we were there."

Percy nodded as he remembered what his mother taught him, more Greek knowledge on how the world was born. She also taught him the different pantheons like the Roman who were still small, the Norse who were almost dead and of course the most powerful whose God is as powerful as Chaos and that is the Catholic and Islam.

"So are there any other brothers and sisters that are still here. I would like to meet my aunties and uncles." Gaia smiled as she looked away.

"You don't have to worry Percy, she's nearer to you than you think." Percy was excited, "Really."

Gaea nodded, "Yup, her name is-"

 _Flashback End_

Percy remembered his lesson on the Ancient Language and from what he could understand he heard, " **Mistress, help me.** " _Who's this mistress? I thought Artemis said that Kampe was doing her own thing._

Sophia raised her right hand to Kampe, "Shinra Tensei!" The force was stopped when a huge earth wall immediately appeared in front of Sophia which negated the blow. Percy's eyes widened with shock, _Mom._

Sophia also had the same reaction, _Gaea-_ However it was cut short when Kampe was behind her and she raised her left arm but realized, _It hasn't been five seconds._

Kampe was able to slash her right arm which made a deep cut and then kicked her as the mute girl crashed through the wall. Sophia was able to get up but she held her wound and grit her teeth in pain as Kampe walked towards her slowly.

She then looked at the Hunters, " **Well I can't have anyone interfering, can I?** " She then snapped her fingers as fifteen hellhounds came out and started attacking the Hunters. Sophia glared at Kampe as the monster raised her scimitar.

" **Well that was fun.** " She then proceeded to thrust her sword to the defenceless girl. Sophia closed her eyes, _I'm sorry Percy._ She then heard the sword go through flesh as she opened her eyes and she wished she wouldn't see the sight that was currently in front of her.

She saw Percy with the scimitar as it went through his gut and she could see that she stabbed his kidney. She could not believe that her best friend was just stabbed as his back showed the blade of the scimitar.

She was about to mutter something but Percy said, "No…"

She took a step back as her eyes started to tear up, "It's not your fault-" He then coughed out blood as Kampe looked displeased and removed her sword from Percy's body as the wound started to bleed profusely but Percy stood strong.

"I- will- finish this! Help- the others. D-" He took many ragged breaths, "Don't worry about me."

He then looked back and smiled even though there was blood on his bottom lip so he wiped that off and stared at Kampe. " **Who are you?** "

He smiled and remembered his mother teaching him on how to speak the Ancient Ones' language, " _Your death, monster._ " Kampe immediately replied, " _ **You are dead, son of Gaea!**_ "

Kampe immediately struck with both her scimitars as Percy was able to roll out of the way as his previous place was now a crater. He coughed out blood, _Looks like I cannot move that much or I will bleed to death._

He had to dodge a quick strike from Kampe's scorpion stinger and blocked some of them with Riptide and was able to slide under one of her attacks. He then stood up and spun and sliced her scorpion's stinger off her tail.

Kampe hissed in pain and yelled, " **You demigod piece of-** " She dodged an arrow that was launched by Zoe and decided to hit Percy with the blunt edge of her scimitar as he crashed through a tree which made the demigod cough out more blood.

 _Looks like I have a bad kidney, an aching back and two broken ribs but-_ He looked at the hunters who were gaining ground against the Hellhounds. _I can't have Kampe fight them, I will have to beat her even if I haven't finished the old man's technique._

He stood up and concentrated, _Come on Devil Fruit! Work!_ He then saw Kampe appear next to Zoe as the fearless lietunant fired of an arrow but Kampe caught it and crushed it in her hand.

She then giggled, " **You know for a daughter of the Titan of Strength. I expected something different instead of a weak girl who is too careless.** " Zoe then unsheathed her hunting knives as she lunged at Kampe but the monster simply smiled and flicked the knives away with her scimitars.

She then kicked Zoe's chest as the hunter fell down on her back but she got back up as Kampe giggled again, " **Goodbye titan spawn. My mistress did not say anything about saving her granddaughter.** "

Zoe expected death to follow but somehow the blow did not come as she heard Kampe yell, " **You!** " She opened her eyes and saw that Percy had been slashed from the shoulder to his stomach and again he was bleeding.

She wanted so bad to go to him but somehow she couldn't move, "You-"

"SHUT UP!" She was stopped by Percy who was breathing slowly, "It's already bad that I got stabbed by this thing but to be hit twice… it's so painful but I promised Artemis that I would protect all of you until my final breathe."

Kampe started laughing as spoke in the Ancient Language, " _ **You impress me son of Gaea.**_ " Percy just smiled softly, "I get that a lot."

She then drew back her weapons, " **You're luck ends here demigods.** " She was now in a blur of speed as Percy tried to move but the pain brought him down to one knee as wished to move but the poison was already starting to affect him.

He then coughed out blood as he was fading and he knew it, _I can't let it end here._ Kampe was now behind Zoe and the monster's swords were raised up, _I have to show who I am right now and show my strength!_

Kampe then brought down her swords as they were suddenly stopped as Zoe turned around and saw that Percy was standing tall and had Whitebeard's weapon on his hands as he blocked the two scimitars with the blade.

Kampe's eyes widened in shock, " **Impossible-** " She was then pushed back as Percy dropped the weapon and jumped towards Kampe as she tried to slam both her scimitars to the demigod but Percy punched the two with his right hand.

The result was that the scimitars became dust as Percy then reared back his fist and punched in front of Kampe but the blow did not hit her as there were cracks in the air in front of the monster. Kampe coughed out blood as the cracks became bigger until it was the size of a ruler and it had spread all over the monster's body.

Kampe then screamed in pain before falling down as Percy whispered something and then he couldn't take it as he fell face first to the ground and then Zoe instantly ran up to him.

Percy smiled as he remembered what Kampe yelled, " _ **Curse you son of Gaea!**_ " He replied with, " _ **My name is Percy Jackson, son of Gaea and Poseidon and the Bane of Gaea.**_ "

* * *

Deep within the park's forest were two giants who were smiling. "Is it time Otis?" A giant who had two green yellow-eyed snakes for legs, long green hair that was braided with coins and had a ten foot spear strapped to his back.

The said giant smiled at his companion as he nodded, "Yes, finally we will have revenge over the goddess who made us look like fools. I wonder who will get her first, do you want Ephialtes?"

Ephialtes shrugged his shoulder which looked the same as his brother except for having purple hair. The two giants decided to walk but then they saw someone go in front of them.

"Where are the Aloadae Giants or should I say the Banes of Dionysus going?" Whitebeard was the man standing in front of them as the two giants were shocked.

"Shouldn't you two continue you're circus acts? Are you here because finally Otis' acts have actually not brought customers since the performances are dumb?" The two twin giants had large angry ticks on their heads.

Otis then yelled, "What are you doing here, Strongest Man in the World?" Whitebeard laughed, "My student just defeated Kampe and I don't appreciate two dumb giants who want to rain in on the parade so-"

His weapon came flying back to his hand as he grabbed it and slammed it to the ground which caused the earth to shake and the giants lost their footing and landed on their asses. Whitebeard smile beamed, "If you want to have your revenge then show me how good you are."

The two giants then decided to stand up as they grabbed their spears and charged at the old man. Whitebeard simply swatted them away easily with the blunt edge of the bisento. The twins landed again on their butts and ran away.

Whitebeard laughed at their antics and then looked at an unconscious Percy who was being given CPR by Zoe as the rest of the Hunt got their fallen sisters and the two goddesses while Atlanta prayed for Apollo to arrive.

Whitebeard smiled, "You have a long way to go brat." He then started walking as two boys around the same age as Percy suddenly appeared next to him. One of them had blue trousers with cuffs, sandals and a sleeveless red vest. He has short, messy hair and a scar with two stiches under his left eye.

"So he's the one who's the strongest among us." Whitebeard nodded as he heard, "Tch. I would say a lucky shot to kill a monster like Kampe." Sitting on top of a tree was a boy who looked the same as the other boy.

The only distinguishing part was that he had a tattoo on his upper left bicep that spelled ASCE vertically with the S crossed out. He had black boots, black knee-length shorts with an orange belt. He was wearing an orange t shirt that said 'Innocence with violence.'

His straight black hair was until his ears as the boy simply jumped down, "So what are we going to do now old man?" Whitebeard smiled.

"Well Ace, we have to wait for the boy you saw then we will talk." Ace nodded as he turned towards the other boy.

"Come on Luffy, let's go." The said boy then ran to Ace, "Hey let's see who'll get to the old man first, brother."

* * *

Apollo had arrived on the scene and started to heal the two goddesses as he looked in shock to see a heavily bleeding Percy as Zoe was crying, yelling and trying to stop the bleeding while Sophia was mostly crying and helping Zoe save Percy.

Percy saw the two girls trying to save him as he smiled, "Please…" Zoe then said, "Shut up Percy! Stop talking, we'll save you!"

Sophia then said, "Percy!" Everyone was shocked that she talked as her tears were already making Percy's shirt wet with her tears.

"Pl-ese… live!" Percy's only response was to smile, "…tell mom… love-" He started to cough violently as Phoebe suddenly appeared and opened Percy's mouth for him to drink the nectar.

But the liquid easily got off Percy's mouth as he coughed again, "I- sorry." His eyes closed as Zoe checked his heartbeat and was shocked.

"There's none."

 **AN: Did I just kill the main character? Is this the reason why the Story's title is called Change the Fates because I changed the story from mostly every fanfiction here. Find out in the next chapter!**

 **That's it and I hope that you will wait for the next one as I will do Akatsuki no Naruto because it's about time I did that. Plus I revealed what was Gaea telling Percy on his destiny. If you get the reference then you are instantly one of m favorite readers of all time!  
**

 **Please give me your support and hopefully I can make this story go into a community because that is awesome.**

 **Anyways BYE BYE BAES!**

 **In the next chapter**

 **"Sorry."**

 **"Please don't leave me... I actually like you... Percy!"**


End file.
